


Within The Shadow Part 4 - Blood Ties

by Shiguresan



Series: Within the Shadows [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, On Hiatus, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/Shiguresan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th part of my '"Within the Shadows" series - Inuyasha's search for the jewel shards is postponed yet again when he receives some news that will change his life forever. With his new family to take care of he finds himself combining forces with unlikely allies, along with some new faces who are more than meets the eye, all to defeat an old enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelational Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was only 14 so be kind. I've advanced much since then...
> 
> Claimer/Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or its characters in any way, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE. I make no money from this fic.

**_Revelational Consequence  
_** - **** _One_ -  
  
  
It had been a good while since the dealings with Shimura and the others, and the months continued to pass them by; Kagome continued to travel back and forth from her world to the feudal era and with Inuyasha’s world free from ultimate threats, she entered his world and felt as free and alive as she had never felt before. Though there _is_ such a thing as too much freedom…  
  
Sota Higurashi sat on the porch of their home awaiting his sister’s return from the past. His chin rested in his palms, arms propped up on his crossed legs as he continued to stare at the Well-House doors until Kagome appeared, a radiant smile gracing her features as she closed the great doors to the well, approaching her brother.  
  
“Kagome-chan, where were you? Grandfather’s been in a complete state, he was arguing with mother again about you spending so much time with Inuyasha lately!”  
“It’s okay Sota, I’m going to bed now anyway, I didn’t sleep last night,” she said.  
“Why?” asked Sota following his sister into the house.  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” she replied with a smile on her face, before dashing up the stairs to her room and did not appear for the rest of the day.  
  
The following morning found Inuyasha on the Higurashi’s doorstep, about to enter via the front door when it was opened before he got the chance to even touch it, Kagome’s angry little grandfather standing in the doorway.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to turn up!” he said rudely.  
“Oh?” said Inuyasha, his temper already rising, realising just how much this old man had come to dislike him since Kagome had become a woman,, and along with that had come to understand ‘feminine urges’. It was only natural, he supposed for a parent to dislike their virgin daughter spending so much time with a man, much less a _half-demon_ …  
  
“What the devil have you done to my granddaughter?”  
“What?” asked Inuyasha, his eyes not fully free of guilt, “what’s wrong with her?”  
“She’s ill, been sick for five consecutive mornings; what have you given her?”  
“Nothing, she was fine when she left a few days ago,” insisted Inuyasha, looking up the stairs. He began to walk up them.  
“Where the hell are you going?” yelled the old man.  
“I need to talk to Kagome, move!” Inuyasha pushed past him, taking the stairs two at a time and heading for Kagome’s bedroom, but she wasn’t in there. He sensed her nearby. Following her scent along the hall, he found himself tapping on the bathroom door. “Kagome?” he called, no answer; he opened the door.  
  
Kagome sat on the side of the empty bath and had just thrown something in the bin as Inuyasha entered. She kicked the bin out of sight.  
“Inuyasha?” she said, “what are you doing here?”  
“You didn’t come back – it’s been five days.”  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been unwell,” she said, not greeting him warmly at all. She seemed to be acting strangely – _secretive_ …  
  
“Is there something wrong?” asked Inuyasha softly.  
“No,” she replied, “why should there be?”  
“It’s just…you seem so…strange.” It was then that her grandfather appeared in the doorway behind Inuyasha.  
“Kagome, will you please cover yourself up a bit in the presence of a man!” he yelled, seeing Kagome in her nightdress.  
“Please!” she moaned, seizing Inuyasha’s hand and leading him down the stairs, out the door and onto the porch.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you worry,” she apologized distantly, though still seeming to be acting different, almost _cold_.  
“I thought maybe…it was something I did,” said Inuyasha guiltily, “did I not…I mean when I…did I hurt you?” he asked awkwardly.  
“No, no,” she said, “you’ve done nothing!” she seemed to be hiding something from him.  
“Kagome,” he continued, reaching for her hand and holding it softly, “was it…is this because of…what I did?” The Priestess did not answer him immediately; and even when she did, she seemed to do so half-heartedly.  
“No, it’s nothing about that.” She pulled her hand away from him. “But I need to do something right now so…I’ll see you around.” She turn to head back inside but as she made to shut the door Inuyasha held it open.  
“What are you hiding from me Kagome?” he asked, anger at her coldness beginning to boil to the surface. She did not answer, merely pushed his hand away and closed the door.  
  
Completely ignoring her ranting grandfather who was upon her the moment she closed the door, the girl dashed up the stairs, into her room and locking the door. Tears streamed silently down her face, though as she turned round she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed, Tetsusaiga leaning on his shoulder.  
  
“What is it you want?” she asked tiredly, wiping her tears away.  
“I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”  
“What business is it of yours?” she yelled. Inuyasha shot up, seizing her as she tried to tear herself away.  
“I love you!” he screamed at her angrily, “that’s what makes it my business!”  
“Well maybe I don’t want you to love me any more! You’re the reason I feel like this!” she retaliated, trying to hit him, but he held her arms tight.  
“So it _is_ about…what I did?” Inuyasha said, letting her go. he With her new freedom she backed against the wall, avoiding his gaze. “What was it?” he asked, “did I hurt you? Have I offended you in some way?” his eyes turned glassy in his wretchedness. She didn’t answer him, tears fell down her cheeks and she held her hands over her face, not wanting him to see her cry. But he tore her hands away, staring into glassy, hazel eyes. “Let me help you; tell me what’s wrong,” he pleaded. She threw him from her.  
“The only way you can help is by leaving me alone! I’ve already told you what’s wrong; it’s you!”  
“Kagome… how can you say-” Inuyasha attempted to embrace her again but she pushed him away more violently than ever.  
“Get out! Just leave me alone!” she yelled, he gazed at her hurtfully, and turned away from her and jumped out of the window. She collapsed into a weeping bundle on the floor, knowing he would never come back for her after this.  


* * *

Emerging in the feudal era before the next morning, Kagome found the sun still not up. She looked about her, waiting for a glimpse of her friends’ camp. Then she saw it; beyond the trees she saw a flicker of a fire. She made her way slowly towards it. As she reached the camp, Inuyasha looked up from his sorrowful state, gazing at the floor and up at her. He stood up, surprised to see her.  
“Kagome?” the others stood up as he spoke. Sango launched straight towards her. pulling her into a spine-cracking hug, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala all greeting, except Inuyasha, who sat back down, gazing at her thoughtfully. As her friends released her, Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha.  
“I’m really sorry for the things I said to you Inuyasha,” she said, on the verge of tears. “I wasn’t feeling well, and I guess I took my anger out on you,” Inuyasha still did not look up; she knelt down in front of him, holding his hands in hers. “Can you forgive me?” He gazed fixedly at her, before nodding weakly; though he didn’t say, she had truly hurt him by saying he had hurt her, and that she didn’t want him to love her anymore. What had happened not even two weeks ago between them had been the best he had ever felt in his life; and she had made him feel guilty about doing it.  
  
Kagome stood up, looking to her demon slayer friend. “Sango, can I talk to you for a moment?” she asked quietly. Sango nodded and they walked away from the camp, in the direction of the well.  
“What is it Kagome?” she asked worriedly as they reached the well, out of earshot of the others.  
“It’s Inuyasha, well both of us. I think I’ve hurt him…”  
“What makes you say that?” she asked. Kagome paused, taking a moment to reply.  
  
“When Inuyasha came to see me I was really at an emotional high… He tried to talk to me and I said…I said some really nasty things to him.”  
“I’m sure he-”  
“-Wait! I’ve also been avoiding him, I…it’s weird to even think about but…something’s been going on this last week, and I just...”  
“What is it Kagome?” asked Sango, patting Kagome’s hand.  
“The last time I was here, do you remember we went to that village and stayed the night?” Sango nodded. “Do you remember when Miroku wanted to see Inuyasha to talk to him; do you remember that he wouldn’t go in?” Sango nodded again, and her eyes widened in her realisation.  
“Are you saying…?” Sango couldn’t find a polite way of saying it, “did you…have…with Inuyasha?” she asked as delicately as she could. Kagome nodded, a little embarrassed about the conversation.  
  
“But that’s not why I have avoided Inuyasha. When I woke up the following day I was sick, then I was like it for four days after. On the fifth day, I took a test to check something; Inuyasha stormed in just as I learned the truth and it was all just…too much for me. I took it out on Inuyasha and I haven’t confided in anyone what’s truly wrong.”  
“What are you saying Kagome?” asked Sango, Kagome looked away from her.  
“I’m saying that I’m…”  
“Are you…that is to say…are you pregnant?” said Sango even more delicately. Kagome nodded. The Slayer hugged her tight with a small squeal of excitement. “But that’s good isn’t it?”  
“Yes, and I was very happy once I got used to the idea a bit. But I was so cruel to Inuyasha, and he doesn’t even know. I was horrible…how can I give him this news now?”  
“Just tell him,” suggested Sango. Kagome looked up at her, she was right of course; and Inuyasha had to know before anything else happened. Sango walked her back to camp, hiding the excited grin from her face as they came into the firelight. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha as Sango sat at Miroku’s side.  
“Inuyasha,” he looked up at her, “can you come with me a second?” he stood looked up at her slowly for a moment, before getting up reluctantly, and following her to where she had stood with Sango moments before.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the side of the well and Kagome sat next to him.  
“What is it Kagome?” he asked her miserably, “you have apologized already, I accept your apology.”  
“No you don’t,” said Kagome, “I know you Inuyasha, and I know you’ll never admit it, but I hurt you didn’t I?” Inuyasha didn’t even look at her. “But there is something you need to know. When you came to me I had just found out something that would change my entire life. I was shocked and…I guess a little scared… I took it out on you because I suppose it _was_ really your fault. Inuyasha can you please _look_ at me for a minute?” he looked into her eyes now as she spoke, though she wished she hadn’t asked now. It was so much more difficult with him watching her with such a desolate expression. “But it being your fault isn’t a bad thing; it’s really...” Inuyasha looked at her confusedly; not even guessing what was about to hit him.  
  
“Inuyasha, what happened the last time I came…it was the best night of my life; I just need you to hear that before I tell you what was wrong with me.” She stopped to take in a breath, and Inuyasha gazed at her, wanting to know why she had been so odd lately, what it was that she had hidden from him. “Inuyasha…I’m going to have your baby.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened; for a moment he didn’t believe it. Then he realised she wasn’t joking.  
“I don’t…this is just…too much,” stuttered Inuyasha, words failed him. “Kagome I…I don’t…I’m sorry,” he ran off into the forest; the emotion too great for him to handle. Kagome sat alone in the darkness; tears falling down her cheek. It took her a while to recover herself, and when she did she stood up shakily, then she turned round and jumped back down the well.  
  
TBC


	2. I Fall To Pieces

**_I Fall To Pieces  
_** - **** _Two_ -  
  
  
Inuyasha stopped as he reached the shadow of the trees. His mind and heart were racing. He was both angry and shocked. How could she have hidden something like this from him? How did this even happen? This had been the farthest thing from his mind when he thought of the reasons Kagome might be acting odd. He had thought that because of his unstable blood (part demon part human), that this could never happen, though he had never truly thought about it. He sat alone in the forest for some time, deep in thought. Eventually he pushed his anxious thoughts aside, gathering himself to his feet.  
  
This must have been how Kagome felt when she had found out; but then instead of being alone for a while to sort things out in her head, he and her family were upon her within seconds. _No wonder she was so distressed_ , thought Inuyasha. Then a cold, miserable feeling crept inside him. He had run away! Kagome had told him he was going to be the father of her baby and he had run away! He felt like an idiot. No worse. He felt like a weak _bastard_! He could only think of how awful he had made her feel. Determined to make things right, he headed back to camp to talk to her.  


***

“What do you mean she’s not here?” asked Inuyasha.  
“She hasn’t come here since she left with you,” explained Miroku.  
“What did you say to her?” asked Sango annoyed.  
“Nothing; she told me and I just sort of…”  
“You ran away didn’t you?” asked Sango, her temper rising, Inuyasha nodded. “YOU COMPLETE UTTER BASTARD!” she yelled angrily. “YOU GO AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! AND DON’T YOU DARE COME BACK UNTIL YOU’VE MADE IT UP TO HER!” Inuyasha walked off on Sango’s orders, and jumped down the well to find Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the Higurashi house’s door (after trying Kagome’s window and finding it locked), Kagome’s grandfather answered.  
“You again!” he yelled, “where have you taken our girl off to now?”  
“You mean she isn’t here?” asked Inuyasha anxiously.  
“No,” replied the old man, “but maybe she’s gone and got sense in her head and finally forgot you!”  
“Don’t worry she’s had that choice a few times now, I don’t think it’s gonna happen,” replied Inuyasha, a note of sarcasm in his voice.  
“Actually she went to her part-time job with Ayumi or somethin’,” piped up Sota as he passed, “hey Inuyasha.” Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome’s grandfather, the old man called angrily after him; normally Inuyasha would have turned round and retaliated, but he had more important things to worry about.  
  


***

At Kagome’s work she wiped a table clean, fighting back the tears, her sullen expression and slightly sunken posture calling Ayumi’s attention to her.  
“What’s the matter Kagome?” she asked kindly, handing her a serviette to wipe away her tears. She moved Kagome into the employee’s only room out of the view of the customers.  
“Is it anything I can help you with?” asked the girl kindly, Kagome shook her head.  
“I just… I can’t deal with this at the moment…”  
“With what?” asked Ayumi.  
“Everything…everything is just going wrong, I can’t do this anymore. If I cry anymore I think I’ll just shrivel up and dehydrate.” Then the third waitress, a small, fair girl came to the door.  
“Kagome,” she said, “there’s a guy waiting at the door for you.”  
“Who is it?” asked Ayumi impatiently on Kagome’s behalf.  
“He didn’t give his name, but he’s wearing a blue cap, this freaky red outfit, and has white hair.” Kagome looked up, her face sodden from tears.  
“Tell him I don’t want to see him!” ordered Kagome.  
“He said that you’d say that; he also said that he needs to speak to you, and he’s not leaving until he does.” Kagome looked at her co-workers hopelessly.  
  
The next minute she walked into the reception and there at the desk stood Inuyasha. He wore the cap Kagome had made him wear once when she took him into town to cover up his ears. Kagome took him to one side of the room so no one could overhear them.  
“What is it?” she asked angrily.  
“Kagome I understand why you were angry at me before; and I only ran away because I never expected it. Truly, I am so sorry that I made you cry.”  
“It doesn’t take away the hurt,” said Kagome, standing with the tears still falling.  
“I know,” he replied, at this point Kagome shivered and her legs failed her. Inuyasha caught her and sat her on one of the waiting seats.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked concernedly; Kagome looked at him disbelievingly.  
“What does it matter to you?” she asked tearfully.  
“Stop saying that!” he ordered, maybe too loudly, then he realised his voice was raising and it dropped again. “I love you, and I am always gonna care, so stop being so childish and asking me why.”  
“Everyone keeps telling me I’m just a child, maybe I should have the attitude to match…” she said, more to herself.  
“You’re not a child, you’re a woman, and nothing anyone says will change that! Now let me tell you what I came to say.”  
  
“Don’t worry Inuyasha,” she replied, still crying, “you left, I know what that-’  
“Yes, I left,” he interrupted her, “but I thought about what’s happened and once it settled in my head; I stopped being shocked and started to be… really happy.”  
“Really?” she asked, looking at him with glassy eyes.  
“Of course,” he replied taking the serviette from her hand and dabbing the tears away from her eyes; “stupid, this baby…it happened because…I love you so much, how can I not be happy?” Kagome smiled at his answer, and threw both arms round him, and they sat mid hug for a while. When she’d managed to tame her appearance a little, she took the rest of the day off; and Inuyasha walked her home.  
  
When they reached the house hand in hand, Inuyasha did not even knock when the door swung open. And standing angrily in the doorway was Kagome’s grandfather, her mother lingering behind him.  
“Where have you been young lady?” yelled the old man. Kagome flinched slightly at their raised voice, her vision getting fuzzy, making her feel slightly ill.  
“Grandfather, Mother please I really can’t-”  
“-can’t tell me! Well you had better tell us something because I’ve had it up to here with your behaviour!’ shouted her Grandfather, making a motion with his hand high above his head as he did so. Inuyasha watched Kagome go pale, and saw her swaying slightly beside him.  
“Grandpa,” Kagome’s mother scolded lightly, “calm down, I’m sure Kagome was just-”  
  
“Just shut up a second will you!” yelled Inuyasha, they both fell silent. “The only reason she’s been like this is because she’s-” Kagome squeezed his hand tight, signalling him not to tell them. “-distressed!” he finished. Her family gazed at Inuyasha with fury.  
“Stay out of this half-demon!” yelled Kagome’s grandfather.  
“No you leave him alone!” interrupted Kagome, “despite what you say right now Inuyasha is the only one who is doing what’s best for me! I can’t tell you why but I can’t argue right now; it’s making me feel ill!”  
“Making you feel ill? Too much stress? Do you have any idea how much _stress_ you’ve caused us young lady?” asked the Old man.  
“No we don’t,” replied Inuyasha as Kagome began to go paler than ever. “But at the moment you’re not in Kagome’s position; so right now we don’t care!”  
“Let go of my granddaughter and leave now!”  
“Why don’t you make me?” said Inuyasha, his temper rising.  
“Kagome, come inside away from this mad man at once!” ordered her grandfather. Kagome did not leave Inuyasha’s side.  
“I’m not a kid anymore, I’m a woman so stop giving me orders and treat me like one!’  
“I said come inside, NOW!” her grandfather reached for her but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist.  
  
“If you think you’re gonna make her come inside against her will; you’ve got another thing coming,” said Inuyasha in a threatening voice.  
“Kagome Higurashi, come inside away from this – thing or leave my house and don’t come back!” ordered the Old man. Kagome looked up at her mother sorrowfully, knowing she had no part in this.  
“Goodbye mother,” she tugged Inuyasha’s arm and pulled him towards the well. As they walked through the doors; Kagome’s Grandfather grabbed a sword and chased after them. As they jumped down the well, he tried to follow; but he couldn’t follow.  


* * *

That night in their camp, Kagome lay on the ground under her blanket, not crying, (feeling she had no more tears left to cry), just lying there silently; with Inuyasha and Sango trying to console her. But she did not utter a word the whole night. She did not eat anything at dinner, even through Inuyasha insisting upon it.  
“Kagome please, eat something, if not for you then for the baby.” But Kagome made no reaction to his words; she was lost without her family’s love; and Inuyasha knew it. Then suddenly Kagome sat up, her face very pale and her body shaking slightly. “Kagome are you okay?” asked Inuyasha, but Kagome did not reply, she turned away from them, and vomited. Inuyasha ran to her side and rubbed her back, and holding her hair out of her face.  
“She’s okay Inuyasha,” Sango assured him, “this is a natural thing for pregnant women; she’s just fine.” Inuyasha looked as though he did not fully believe her, as he held Kagome’s hair out of her face as her throat wretched, before she vomited again. Then Kagome laid back down, looking slightly worse for wear, and Inuyasha went and sat back down. Eventually Kagome fell asleep in her silence, and the others sat round the fire, deep in conversation.  
  
“She thinks she’s lost her family’s love, I did that to them, if she had just gone inside she’d be back in her warm bed right now,” Inuyasha blamed himself.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” argued Sango, “it’s those prejudice parent’s of hers; they just don’t like you Inuyasha.”  
“Would you? I mean if your daughter was in love with a half-demon what would you feel?” They seemed to all agree on that point silently.  
“She can’t carry on like this,” said Miroku, “she’s got another life growing inside her; she needs energy, and food and a stable mind for at least five seconds.”  
“He’s right, whatever is wrong we have to fix it,” agreed Sango. Inuyasha knew they were right, but what could he do? Kagome would never go back if they had rejected him, then he realised. He had to go back for her. He stood up.  
“If Kagome wakes, tell her I’ve gone to think a bit; and make her eat something,” he said, “I’ll be back as soon as possible.” With that, he walked away from the camp and out of their sight.  
  
Shippo sat beside Kilala, gazing in worry at Kagome who slept soundly.  
“Poor kid,” stated Miroku, also looking into her peaceful face. “There are many things a young girl like her should never have to face at her time in life; and she’s faced them all in one week.”  
“I know, why everything bad has to happen to her I’ll never know,” said Sango.  
“Life’s just crap sometimes Sango,” he replied, putting his arm round her. She leaned against him comfortably.  
  
“What’s gonna happen to her when the baby comes?” Miroku asked Sango, she looked up at him questioningly. “This baby is going to be far from ordinary, what will happen to her?” Sango shook her head.  
“I don’t know, but whatever it is, we’ll help, won’t we?” Miroku nodded. Then Shippo piped up.  
“Are Kagome and the baby going to be okay?”  
“They’ll be fine if Inuyasha does whatever he’s gone to do,” replied Sango.  
“What has he gone to do?” asked Shippo. They sat in silence, no one knew the answer.  


* * *

Back in Kagome’s time, Inuyasha knocked on the door, it was well past any reasonable visiting hours, but nevertheless, Kagome’s grandfather answered the door. Instead of shouting, as Inuyasha had expected, he opened the door wider to let him inside. He showed Inuyasha to the kitchen where Kagome’s mother sat, over a cold cup of tea, looking utterly miserable.  
“What is it you want now?” the Old man asked, “you have taken my daughter, what else do you want?”  
“I didn’t take her, you drove her away,” argued Inuyasha. “But I didn’t come here to argue with you, I came to…apologize.” Grandpa and Kagome’s mother both looked at him in surprise.  
“What do you mean? Apologize?” asked Mrs. Higurashi, evidently confused.  
“I’m not sorry for falling in love with your daughter, I’m not sorry that she fell in love with me; but I’m sorry I caused you to break up today and I’m sorry that we made you worry,” he replied. “I’m not sorry that I love her still, or that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I don’t want my feelings to keep you from loving her; because without your love she’ll lose herself.”  
  
They both made deep, sudden breaths at this notion. “I know her, more than you do; and she relies on your love for her… please let her come back,” Inuyasha pleaded, feeling stupid, never having pleaded for anything in his life.  
Kagome’s mother ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tight.  
“There is nothing you could have said to make me accept you that you didn’t say just then. Please, bring her back to us, tell her we’re sorry,” pleaded the woman, Inuyasha pushed her off him as Jii-chan looked on in disgust.  
“I forgive Kagome, but I will never accept you into our family,” he said. Inuyasha did not care much, he had achieved his goal and that was all that mattered to him.  
“She was asleep when I left her with the others; when she awakes I’ll bring her back,” Inuyasha assured them as he walked out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha returned early the next morning; the sun had still not risen. Shippo lay snoring beside Kilala, Miroku and Sango slept soundly side by side. Inuyasha tiptoed past his sleeping friends, and over to where Kagome lay, sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha tapped her softly on her shoulder. She turned round to face him with sleepy eyes.  
“Inuyasha?” she mumbled.  
“Yes,” he replied, “Kagome, I need you to come with me right now.” She turned away from him, still sleeping. He poked her in the back; she did not stir. He picked her up as she slept and carried her away from the group.  
  
Inuyasha knocked lightly on the door with Kagome asleep, wrapped up in his kimono. He knew she would wake up and feel disorientated, but he thought she had better be back in her bed as soon as possible. Kagome’s mother had opened the door.  
“Kagome?” she whispered as she answered the door; she signalled for Inuyasha to take her upstairs and she lead him up the stairs to Kagome’s bedroom, (though Inuyasha already knew the way). Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed, still wrapped in his kimono.  
“Won’t you stay and say goodbye?” asked Kagome’s mother as they left her room. Inuyasha shook his head.  
“She’ll know I brought her back,” he replied, and left as Kagome’s mother closed the bedroom door.  
  
Kagome did know that Inuyasha had brought her back. For the next day; Inuyasha sat perched on her windowsill as a light spring breeze flew through her open window. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed, and Inuyasha staring at her from his perch.  
“What the…? Why am I here?” she asked confusedly.  
“I came back here last night, and your family and I talked. We both apologized and they asked me to bring you back here,” he replied simply. Kagome did not know what to say or how to thank him for him giving up every shred of dignity and apologizing to her family.  
  
“Inuyasha I…” Inuyasha came over to her and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
“Just rest and eat something when your mother calls you down for breakfast,” he went to leave again.  
“Where are you going?” she asked, sitting up.  
“I need to sort out some things,” he replied, “you stay here and look after yourself as well as the baby.”  
“Wait Inuyasha!” he stopped again, ready to hop out of her window. “Why did you do that for me last night?”  
“Lots of reasons,” he replied with a grin on his face.  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I grew up without my mother Kagome; that’s something no child should ever have to do, least of all a girl like you.” Kagome lay back down and smiled at him. “Also,” he added, “my dignity, it doesn’t matter to me as much as your happiness.”  
“Inuyasha, wait!” she called to him. As he stepped back into her room she pulled out from under her covers, Inuyasha’s kimono. “I kept it warm for you,” she said with a smile as he took it, held it before him momentarily, breathing in the sweet fragrance that was Kagome’s scent, and put it back on contently. And with that, he hopped out of the window, Tenseiga in hand, leaving Kagome alone and content in her sun drenched bedroom.  
  
  
TBC


	3. In The Family Way

**_In The Family Way  
_** - **** _Three_ -  
  
  
Months passed since that day. Kagome did not go to a doctor about her pregnancy, fearing her child being part demon may be somewhat abnormal and cause suspicion. After all, what possible explanation was there for a foetus with puppy ears that did not lead to mass testing?  
  
Nevertheless she continued to eat as healthily as she could. Sango had insisted on being her substitute doctor, though she was a warrior, as a woman in the feudal era she knew everything there was to know. Kagome had Sango offering her all sorts of alternative medicines to help make up for what she didn’t get in her world.  
  
Though what bothered the priestess the most was that she had yet to gather enough courage to confront her family with the news from her family; always wearing sweaters which covered her growing bump, (though it was thankfully not overly large) or constantly holding something in her arms before her to hide it. Her family were so glad to have her back they paid no attention to her new habit of hiding her stomach away. A demon attribute she’d inherited (and was overly thankful for) was that her pup was purposefully smaller to avoid being noticed by those who might possibly take advantage of that for as long as possible. Though as Kagome was in her second trimester, she knew she must tell her family soon – whether half-demon or not, the bump wouldn’t be so easily hidden for much longer.  
  
Kagome continued to work; at least that is what her family thought. Her time with her friends at that place had long since drawn to a close, the tearful farewell to her school-friends more than she could stand, even now, as she made her way back home, along the familiar streets of Tokyo, a small twinge of sadness remained, though with more than just Inuyasha to worry about nowadays, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to dwell on that for much longer.  
  
Becoming pregnant had prevented her from registering in college, but in starting a family with Inuyasha, she knew she would be spending less time in her world and more time in Inuyasha’s. College was never a chief ambition of hers, not since she had discovered Inuyasha’s world, college and university were always her mother’s high priority in any case, and even then, she was sure grandchildren with puppy ears were much more appealing.  
  
Kagome thankfully was not afraid of becoming a mother, or actually of giving birth, (even under the circumstances). However, Inuyasha (though he would never admit to it), was terrified; terrified of becoming a father, of Kagome going into labour when they didn’t know what to expect. He was terrified most of all, that something might happen to Kagome, from which he wouldn’t be able to help her or rescue her.  
  
The Priestess had been buying things throughout the last six months, gathering things for the new arrival. Though as she walked back to her home, she knew she must tell her family, and soon. The thought of their many possible reactions had plagued her since the very beginning, it was about time she found out which reaction it was to be. The night before Inuyasha had asked her when she was coming to his world to stay until the baby was born. Kagome had (again) told him in a few weeks time, and now, with that excuse quite worn from use, it couldn’t be put off any longer. The countless thoughts and worries flooded her mind as she ascended the stairs to the Higurashi shrine, so that she barely registered her actions, finding herself in her room not long after.  
  
Packing all the things she needed, that was something that she’d been doing for some time now, and it was gradually adjusting her to the inevitable truth that she would eventually be trading Inuyasha’s home for her mother’s. She had got her necessities and a few baby things; everything else they would have in the other world. She turned to her messy bed, which she had left this morning in the rush; wiping her tears away she set upon making it.  
  
“Kagome?” She didn’t answer her mother’s voice, the soft knocking on the door remaining just as ignored as the girl’s mother as she entered the room. “Do you mind if I come in Kagome?” asked her mother sweetly. Kagome shrugged and her mother closed the door behind her as she stepped in. Her mother sat behind her on a chair, silently watching her daughter as Kagome sat down on the now made bed. Silence fell between them as they both searched for what to say. “Kagome, I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now… Somehow it’s…it’s never seemed to be the right time. What with, your grandfather and…” The woman paused, looking at her thoughtfully. “I think I know what you’ve been hiding from me – from us, these past few months…” Kagome swallowed hard, eyes wide.  
“Mama, I-”  
“-I can’t say it was in my original plans for your future – but,” she added seeing Kagome was about to argue. “Those were _my_ plans, and they were made a long time ago. What some mothers don’t realise nowadays is that there are more important things than college.”  
  
Kagome paled. Did she dare believe her mother was saying what she thought she was saying? She gnawed her lip, praying that the next words from her mother are what she wanted to hear. “I know he cares about you greatly, and that you care about him. If you think that being with him will complete your life then I want that for you.” Something in the pit of her stomach simply exploded. Kagome ran over to her mother and hugged her tight. “Normally I would be angry for you hiding this from me; but after what happened with your grandfather a while ago, I don’t blame you from keeping secrets.” Her mother smiled down at her. “But even though I accept this Kagome, you are still very young; you are perhaps too young to take on responsibilities as great as this. But…” she smiled warmly, tucking rogue ebony hair behind her daughter’s ear, “this is your blessing, and with it comes an understanding, you need to know that if you ever need anything, it’s your responsibility as a mother to ask for help. But it’s your responsibility as a daughter and a sister; not to forget us, and not to be afraid to come and see us.”  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome’s eyes. “Mother I wanted to tell you, I really did!” exclaimed Kagome as her mother sat her beside her on the bed.  
“It’s okay,” her mother assured her, and then she held Kagome’s hand; “How long until you leave?” Kagome lowered her head, still worrying her lip between her teeth.  
“A few weeks I think,” replied Kagome.  
“Then tonight I shall make you a nice dinner, one to celebrate as a family.”  
“I still can’t believe how calm you’re being,” mumbled Kagome to her mother.  
“Well I can’t say as it has come as a surprise.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You can see it in your face Kagome,” she replied sweetly.  
  
Her mother sighed with a smile, turning to leave, but seemed to remember something. “I almost forgot,” she sat back at Kagome’s side. “Do you have any idea about the baby?” her mother asked.  
“No,” replied Kagome curiously, “why?” Her mother held out before Kagome a soft white blanket. Kagome took it from her mother perplexedly.  
“This was your blanket, and Sota’s; I’ve kept it all these years for you,” her mother said, with tears in her eyes. “I want my first dog-eared grandchild to have it.” Kagome smiled, embracing her mother yet again, feeling a complete and faultless love for her mother as she left the room tearfully.  
  
A little later Kagome arrived downstairs for dinner. Her grandfather met her at the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into a hug.  
“Is it…I mean…” the old man shuffled his feet awkwardly, avoiding her eyes in search of the correct words.  
“Yes, Grandpa,” she said with a smile, pitying the old man, “I guess I’m er….pregnant…” She almost flinched in apprehension, though the elderly man smiled warmly, as she hadn’t seen him do for what seemed like an age.  
  
“I didn’t mean it,” he admitted humbly, “what I said in regards to Inuyasha. I was merely worried about losing you… I’m sorry if I hurt you.” As he released her, Kagome looked into her grandfather’s eyes, nothing more or less than sincerity, and regret embedded in aged eyes, a small smile meeting her features.  
  
The once-schoolgirl sat at the table with her family that night, with her mother, grandfather and brother, chilly evening falling away to her first night in her mother’s house after finally getting her _secret_ out in the open. Her mother spoke excitedly of the baby’s first everything’s, whilst her grandfather talked with Sota over what this all meant – to men at least. As a small boy he was confused, and it was up to poor grandpa to answer his questions as politely as he could.  
  
Time seemed to fly away from them, and yet linger in every blissful word at the same time. Kagome tucked her little brother into his bed that night, drawn back to his bedside by a heart-rending question as she turned to leave  
“Will Inuyasha take good care of you and the new baby?” he asked.  
“Yes Sota, we’ll be fine.” She turned the light out, “and when the baby comes, I’ll bring him here to see you; how do you like that?” Sota grinned, watching his sister stoop to turn the side-light on.  
“Kagome,” he said, interrupting her movement, “maybe I could sleep with the light off tonight?” he suggested. The Priestess smirked, silently realising he was doing it to impress her, and she left his light off, but left the door open slightly so the light in the hall shone into his room a little.  


***

Two months past, her family were extremely happy during this time, however quickly it seemed to escape them. Kagome’s mother often pulled Kagome into conversations about the future, and Sota constantly questioned their Grandfather about everything they talked about.  
  
Inuyasha leant against the wall of the house as the Higurashi family sat on the porch, enjoying the warm weather, that (like in his world) would soon be whisked away into the colder seasons. Kagome and her mother sat talking on the steps, and Sota began to question his grandfather yet again. Horror and embarrassment struck Jii-chan’s face as Sota asked about the topic of the girls’ conversation – _breast-feeding_.  
“It’s nothing you have to worry about Sota, don’t worry,” he replied hastily. Inuyasha’s ears twitched uncomfortably, also being a little embarrassed by the topic, and Kagome and her mother looked round as they heard Sota ask this question.  
“It’s a woman’s thing Sota,” replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
“I only asked how she managed to get baby food in – _there_ ,” he insisted, all male members of Kagome’s family not flushing a dark crimson.  
  
Sighing heavily, the Priestess delved into her back, seizing a small white book and hurling it at her brother where he sat at Inuyasha’s feet.  
“That’s pretty self-explanatory, why don’t you look in there,” suggested Kagome, and Sota opened the book as she returned to the conversation.  
“What is it?” asked Inuyasha to Kagome from behind his hand. The girl smiled.  
“It’s one of my maternity books, you can look at it if you want,” she replied, and continuing her conversation with her mother. Inuyasha didn’t like the sound of the book though, and decided not to look at it.  
  
“Inuyasha?” asked Sota, and the Half-demon grumbled incoherently under his breath as he knelt down beside the boy. “What does that word say?” Inuyasha looked, almost immediately shooting back up in embarrassment, and looking determinedly away from him.  
“Don’t know! Don’t ask me questions like that!” he replied hastily, his face reddening in embarrassment.  
“I only asked what that word is!” Kagome went to her brother’s side to answer the question. She smiled up at her grandfather.  
“I’ll let Grandpa explain that one,” she said with a grin. Her grandfather threw her a hateful look, and sat reluctantly beside Sota. Kagome enjoyed the remaining time with her family, knowing that tonight would be the last night in her home for a long time.  
  
Later that night; Kagome lay wide-awake in her bed, thinking about her life and how much it would change. She sat with the sidelight on, reading out loud of the fairytales book. “ _‘O, that I had a child as red as blood, as white as snow, and as black as the wood of an ebony tree!’_ “ She read calmly and sweetly out loud, but did not notice Inuyasha sitting on the windowsill, watching her dotingly. “ _‘And her wish came true, for in the course of time she had a daughter, the most beautiful baby girl that was ever seen.’_ ”  
  
“Making wishes are we?” Inuyasha asked as he stepped off the sill, manoeuvring to take a seat on the edge of her bed.  
“I’m reading to the baby,” she replied simply. Inuyasha frowned.  
“Can it hear you in there?” he asked with a funny look on his face. “There’s an awful lot going on in there, how do you know it can hear you?”  
“Don’t be silly, it’s inside me, of course it can hear me,” she replied, holding Inuyasha’s hand. “It’s soothing anyway, and after everything this kid has been through before even exiting the womb I think it needs something relaxing.” The Priestess lifted her shirt up off her stomach, exposing her swollen belly. “Don’t you baby?” she asked it, as if it were going to reply. Inuyasha smirked, clawed fingers stroking over their baby and smiled slightly.  
  
“Do you like the wench’s stories?” he said as well, not feeling in the slightest bit awkward. Inuyasha slid Tenseiga under the bed and lay down on the side of Kagome nearest the wall. He pulled both arms round her and stared at the pages as Kagome held the book up.  
“I can’t read to the baby when you’re looking at me,” giggled Kagome.  
“Read to me then,” he said, quite serious.  
“I can’t, you’ll make me laugh.”  
“Fine, I’ll read then,” said Inuyasha, searching for where Kagome left off. “ _‘She was called…Snow-white, for her skin was white as snow…also her lips were red as… blood…and her – hair was black as…eb-on-ee’_.”  
  
Kagome stroked her Half-demon’s hand as it lay on her stomach, listening to him reading, (though granted not very well). She had been teaching him how to read a little better since her graduation, and she thought it was quite sweet how he wanted to attempt to read to their baby; besides, his slow process down the page did not bother her, in fact she listened quite contently. “ _‘Now this – Queen…had a magic mirror, which hung on her bedroom wall.’_ ”  
  
Suddenly, Kagome’s bedroom door open and in came Sota.  
“Kagome, I thought you’d like me to keep you company on your last night,” he said quietly, “oh, but you have Inuyasha, that’s okay, I’ll just-”  
“Thank you Sota; here climb in,” she interrupted kindly to her brother, holding up the covers for him to get in beside her. Inuyasha set the book down, moving to sit up on the end of the bed, his back against the wall, allowing Kagome to make room for Sota.  
  
The Half-demon smirked as Tetsusaiga rested against his shoulder, thumbs scraping gently over the sheath, eyes closing, feigning sleep as his Kagome embraced her brother, fighting back her tears, part of her, a small part of her silently wanting more than anything to stay here just to know for sure her brother would be okay. Though as her brother curled up and falling immediately to sleep beside her, the momentary sadness was pushed aside, happiness returning, flowing through her, soothing her anxieties, until eventually, she too followed her sibling into slumber.  
  
A few hours after found Mrs Higurashi peering round the door to find her children and Inuyasha sleeping soundly. She smiled and turned off the hall light as she went to bed herself. Inuyasha woke up not long after, deciding to leave Kagome and her brother to sleep, creeping out of the girl’s window quietly for the last time.  


* * *

Once back in the past, Kaede’s fireside greeted the sight of Inuyasha with an ethereal glow as he sat with Sango beside the well, awaiting the return of Shippo and Miroku with firewood.  
“Inuyasha?” asked the Slayer carefully. Inuyasha looked over to her. “What do you feel about all this? I mean the baby, Kagome and everything.” Inuyasha didn’t look as though he was going to answer at first.  
“I…I love Kagome, and I’m really happy about the baby – truly…” However, his face had told her there was a ‘ _but’_ that had yet to be added. “…But the truth is…I’m worried,” he concluded, escaping the use of the word ‘afraid’.  
  
“I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to help Kagome with this. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to her when the baby comes… But I’m afraid - _worried_ that…” Sango urged him to continue. “I’m concerned about the demons that follow us. I grew up alone, and I did things that... I don’t want that for my child.”  
“It won’t,” ensured Sango, patting Inuyasha on his shoulder. “Your baby is gonna be showered with love from everyone it touches; it will have his mother’s heart remember?” but Inuyasha still seemed doubtful.  
  
“Didn’t Kouga have a Shikon shard placed in his legs to run?” she asked, “and all those other demons we’ve met who have used a Shikon shard for some other reason.”  
“What are you talking about?” asked Inuyasha confusedly, finding no connection between the Jewel and the unborn infant.  
“If we take Kagome to have her baby at this village I know of, they are experts in magic – they would be the best help for Kagome and,” she paused for a little dramatic effect. “They could use a Shikon shard to place a magic charm on the baby to protect it from turning evil, like what happens to you sometimes; to stop it from becoming a full demon during the birth if…if the worst should happen.” Inuyasha seemed doubtful still.  
“What will it do to the baby?” asked Inuyasha.  
“Nothing, its magic it won’t hurt it; it’ll just do its job. When have you ever known a Shikon shard to backfire in the hands of someone pure – like Kagome?” Inuyasha felt lightened by this idea; she was right, (as always), and as all his troubles slipped away, he couldn’t wait to see Kagome the next day.  
  
TBC


	4. What Makes Me Who I Am

**_What Makes Me Who I Am  
_** - **** _Four_ -  
  
  
To say that the morning that followed was difficult for Kagome would be an understatement. She woke early, before anyone else, though clung to slumber like a life-line, lingering in the bed with her brother sleeping soundly at her side, knowing that when she got up she wouldn’t sleep in or even see her room for some time. Her mother awoke a few hours after her however, and came in to wake the two of them up.  
  
“Sota, Kagome, come down stairs for you breakfast now!” their mother called as she passed the door in the hall. Sota leapt from his slumber and out of bed, darting from the room to dress, before his sister could so much as bid him good morning.  
  
Even though she was far from a typical girl, Kagome’s first stop was the bathroom, and she had just entered when her family had gathered downstairs for breakfast. As Kagome’s mother threw some porridge into and began to cook it, there came a sharp tap at the door, before bare-footsteps sounded in the hall.  
“Inuyasha!” Sota all-but exclaimed, leaping from his seat as the Half-demon pushed the shoji screen aside and stepped into the kitchen.  
“Kagome is in the bathroom, she may be there a while,’ she said, smiling, “do you want some porridge?” she asked him.  
“No,” he replied, “thanks.”  
“Alright then,” she said cheerfully, “sit down then, women take long enough in the bathroom, even when they’re not expecting.” Inuyasha, not wanting to be difficult for once, sat down a space away from Sota silently.  
  
He could not help but recall his first journey, and the warmth that this family had offered him the moment he’d stepped in the door. However awkward or strange that greeting may have been, they hadn’t sneered, or mocked or been shied away from his presence like he was some festering contagious disease. This house, and this family had welcomed him back almost as much as it had welcomed Kagome, (with the exception of a more recent Grandfather), and though he would never admit to it – it would be hard for him to say goodbye to as well. Even the Kagome’s Grandpa seemed to be back to his usual – useless-sutra-wielding self.  
  
“When exactly are you expecting to take her?” asked the old man, finally setting the newspaper he’d recently been so involved in aside, meeting Inuyasha’s eyes once more, an apologetic flicker within their elderly depths.  
“Whenever she feels ready to leave,” replied Inuyasha quietly in acceptance of the silent apology. The Old man was well-within his rights to be angry his granddaughter wasn’t a little girl anymore, and to take it out on the man (albeit a Half-demon) who was ‘taking her away’. The anger and bitter words, to him they were negligible, he was used to them – the fact that Grandpa had apologised, that was what softened his eyes and tone, so that the apprehension he had crossed the threshold to the house with ebbed away until it lay forgotten somewhere under the warmth of this bright room.  
  
It seemed both a fleeting moment and a enduring eternity before Kagome descended the stairs, his demonic senses picking up her imminent arrival long before she’d stepped inside the room. Her face brightened as she saw him, though a little surprise danced across her features briefly as she spoke.  
“Inuyasha,” she said happily closing the screen behind her and dropping herself down between Inuyasha and Sota. “Have some porridge,” she ordered, still smiling. Inuyasha looked away from her and took to gazing round the room; knowing if he set upon something or argued with Kagome, he would go insane.  
  
Kagome’s mother put down a steaming bowl of porridge in front of each of them. Inuyasha made no immediate movement towards the steaming slushy mess, waiting for Kagome to make the first move. Inuyasha gazed dreamily out of the window. The sun shone through them, playing with the silver hair that hung over his shoulders, golden gaze trained on the trees beyond the pane, which swayed lightly under the influence of the breeze; his dreamy state only interrupted by Kagome’s grandfather.  
  
“And Where exactly are you going to live when the baby comes?” he asked, the old-man bringing to light a fact that each of those of the table (excluding Kagome) had silently wished to know – where did Inuyasha live? Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who he saw had just started eating her porridge. He looked into her eyes as she looked up at him, begging her to answer the question for him.  
“I haven’t given thought to that Grandpa,” she answered, as Inuyasha thankfully started on his porridge.  
“Well where do you live when you’re in the feudal era normally?” Mrs Higurashi questioned. Inuyasha shrugged, avoiding the question by prodding at his porridge with his spoon.  
“Well, we camp out a lot in our search for the stars,” said Kagome, nervously, each of her relatives having a different reaction to the unsure statement.  
“Starlight meals and sleeping under the open sky,” Mama sighed, smiling distantly, and Inuyasha blushed whilst Sota mumbled something about campfires being cool and ‘marshmallows’ (whatever they were) being delicious.  
  
Grandfather frowned a little. “But surely you won’t ‘camp-out’ with the baby? Don’t you have a more permanent home?” he asked, evidently attempt to sound as least offensive as possible.  
“Er…well I’m sure Kaede would put us up until we find somewhere – she never turns us away. You remember I told you about her? She’s the priestess that lives in the village where I Shrine will eventually be built – this kind of took us by surprise; we haven’t had much time to find anywhere…” Inuyasha stayed silent, still busying himself with attempting to decipher what this ‘porridge’ stuff was before he tried eating any.  
“Can you not merely live in that village somewhere?” Sota asked, his mouth full. The young priestess shook her head sadly.  
“No, we cant take the risk – if we remained there permanently, any of our children might marry into some of the villagers – which might be _our_ ancestors. I don’t want to end up being my own great-great-great-great grandmother or whatever.”  
  
“Are there any others in your party Inuyasha?” asked Kagome’s mother politely, effectively breaking the silence that had since fallen. Inuyasha looked up and swallowed what he had in his mouth.  
“There are some others,” he replied, “Sango and Miroku, then there’s Shippo of course, and Kilala, Kagome and me.”  
“What type of people are they?” she continued, Inuyasha thought about his answer, knowing he had better tread lightly in this area.  
“Sango and Miroku are just some friends of ours who travel with us, Kilala is a…pet, of Sango’s and Shippo is a…kid, he clings to Kagome all the time – I guess you could say he sort of sees her as his mother figure.” He quietly sighed with relief and continued with his porridge.  
“Do you have no other relatives Inuyasha?” Mama persisted, watching him with almost as much fascination as Sota did.  
  
The Half-demon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, dropping his eyes to his half-empty bowl once more. “My father was a demon as you know, and my mother a human, they both died while I was very young,” he replied solemnly.  
“But then who brought you up? Do you have any siblings?”  
“I have an older brother but he’s…we don’t get along. I might even go as far to say we are always at each other’s throats,” Kagome chuckled as she drank down some of her orange juice at this notion; Inuyasha held back a smile at this. “I sort of raised myself; I grew up without anybody, until I was older than Kagome is even now.”  
“But why didn’t you go to anybody? There must have been someone who would have looked after you.” Kagome stopped eating and gazed worriedly at Inuyasha, knowing he tended to turn very funny when talking about his childhood.  
  
“I was very young when my mother died, leaving me alone; I had only known the people around me in the world to treat me as their inferior because my blood was half demon. I guess I was afraid of the people around me.” Inuyasha’s eyes turned glassy, and he wouldn’t face Kagome, he turned away gazing out of the window. Kagome was on the verge of tears, wishing more than anything he would not have to suffer this awkwardness of people gazing and wondering at him. She recalled so long ago, when Inuyasha would not even open up to her – had it really been so long ago that Inuyasha had been so shut off? It was hard to believe he was this person beside her now.  
  
Kagome’s mother seemed very upset by what she had heard from Inuyasha’s past, even disturbed by his sudden melancholy expression which he was attempting to hide by continuing his assault on the mysterious ‘porridge’ stuff he called ‘eating’.  
“Have you thought of any names yet?” asked Mrs Higurashi abruptly, distracting everyone at the table from Inuyasha previous words. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, at a loss for what to say.  
  
“No mother, I didn’t want know what it is so I guess we haven’t thought about it,” replied Kagome.  
“There’s a way to tell what it is in this time?” asked Inuyasha confusedly.  
“Yes, we have doctors and things that can scan my body and find out what the baby is going to be,” explained Kagome.  
“Your time is too confusing to just drop into, at least when you fell into mine you got what was going on fairly quickly,” said Inuyasha, a little of his old self seeping back into his voice.  
“That wasn’t exactly how it went if you remember rightly,” argued Kagome.  
  
“Where did you get your sword from?” asked Sota randomly, Tenseiga catching his eye as Inuyasha shifted slightly in his seat. Inuyasha looked down at Tenseiga.  
“Well that was all down to Kagome really, it was my father’s but…where my father left it before he died; it turned out that only someone like Kagome could remove it…”  
“And I guess you took it did you?” asked Kagome’s grandfather slightly engrossed in the story - never failing to seize a chance to ponder something historic.  
“Well actually, my brother tried to but, he’s a bit of an arrogant a- _person_ , so he couldn’t pick up the sword. It wasn’t actually me who pulled it out; it was Kagome. And my brother was kind of, well demanding her to give it to him; but she didn’t, she gave it to me.”  
“Have you killed anybody with it?” asked Sota, Kagome and her mother looked slightly worried at how Inuyasha was going to answer.  
“Only monsters, and even then only when they threaten people first,” replied Inuyasha, smiling for the first time all morning.  
“Do you have to protect many people then?” asked Kagome’s grandfather, wide eyes evidently intrigued.  
“I protect whoever needs protecting,” replied Inuyasha answered roughly, in an attempt at hiding his embarrassment.  
“Do you have to protect _Kagome_ often?”  
“Sometimes, but sometimes I need her to protect me; we all protect each other, we’re a family I guess – a weird one but that’s what we are. And family’s look after each other,” Inuyasha answered.  
  
“But surely, all the demons you have to fight, the demon that you are, that is surely going to affect this baby?” said Kagome’s grandfather. Inuyasha looked at him in silence for a while, and then replied.  
“I never asked to be a demon, being born to a mortal mother and a youkai father, it’s something that happened to me, I couldn’t help it. But the choices I have made, the feelings I have, they are mine; not all of them have been very good all the time, but they were my decisions, my moves that were made. My name, my blood, my demon heritage and my powers, they were given to me, they do not make me what I am…”  
  
 _The reasons that I fight,_ he thought, _the things that I say, what I want to do when I wake up every single day, the people I care about, that’s what makes me who I am._  
  
The Half-demon glanced down at Kagome’s hand which lay intertwined with his own in his lap. “Our baby will be part demon, and it will have to face a lot in its life, demons, magic… but whatever it goes through, it will still be itself, and no demon, no amount of danger can change who you are.” Kagome didn’t know what had come over him but, he was talking about his feelings; talking as if his past self was an immature child and now he was a man. Kagome wondered what could have suddenly snapped him into this responsible person who sat beside her. Inuyasha would never have admitted that he needed anyone to protect him before. Inuyasha would have never answered so collectedly and rationally before. But Inuyasha rested his hand in his lap, permitting her to discreetly reach over under the table and stroke his fingers with her own gentle touches.. Inuyasha looked over to her, his only answer a silent smile.  
  
“Where are you going to have the baby?” asked Kagome’s mother.  
“Sango knows of a place where Kagome will be safe; it’s the best place to go,” replied Inuyasha.  
“Are you going to be there with her?” asked her mother.  
“What?!” exclaimed Inuyasha in surprise, “what in the name of…? That is the most…” Inuyasha was lost for words, evidently he was shocked at the thought of men being present when the babies were born, but of course he was from the feudal era.  
“Mother where Inuyasha comes from, that sort of thing doesn’t happen very often or at all actually,” Kagome explained. Inuyasha sat beside her, utterly shocked by what her mother had put into his head.  
  
“Will she be okay having the baby where you live?”  
“We have people who know about this sort of thing, they’ll look after her if that’s what you mean,” said Inuyasha, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”  
“Some things are out of your control Inuyasha,” explained Kagome’s mother.  
  
It was nearly lunchtime before Kagome managed to break away from her family. They escorted them to the door. Kagome kissed her mother and grandfather, and hugged her brother tight.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I’m well enough,” said Kagome, “and don’t worry about me, Inuyasha and the others will look after me.” Inuyasha took her bag for her a little reluctantly, while she said her goodbyes to her family. “Look after yourselves while I’m gone,” she said, hugging her brother for the third time, “and Sota, don’t be afraid to leave the sidelight on okay?” Sota nodded sadly, as Kagome let him go and walked to Inuyasha’s side. Inuyasha opened the door to the well house and Kagome and he disappeared inside. As they stood together before the well, Kagome wiped tears from her eyes.  
“Are you ready?” he asked her kindly.  
“Yes,” she replied, taking his hand as they jumped down the well, leaving Kagome’s world far behind.  
  
TBC


	5. Womb Invasion

**_Womb Invasion  
_** - **** _Five_ -  
  
  
As Kagome arrived in the past by Inuyasha’s side, everything was the same, and yet different. Seeing this place as her home now, everything was that much more beautiful to her. The trees overhead and grass underfoot, all saddened at the prospect of winter could not have been any more dazzling at that moment. Golden leave still clung to the branches, seeming to fight every chilly gust of wind. Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Miroku all met them from the well, stopping as they regarded their expectant friend closely when she leaned against the side of the well, already exhausted from climbing out of the well. She sighed heavily, panting like she’d done a marathon run.  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t travel tonight,” suggested Shippo, gazing worriedly at Kagome.  
“No,” argued Sango, “Kagome is too far along to be in the middle of nowhere with no help, and besides, there are too many things out here to be wary of. We must get to Nakamura village as we planned.” Kagome smiled half-heartedly. Laziness wasn’t an attribute of hers, but in all reality she would have liked to say she could not walk any further. She couldn’t though, they had her best interests at heart, and besides, if she sad she was tired, Inuyasha would ruin the otherwise perfect day by shouting at her for exhausting her body too much.  
  
The Priestess’ body shuddered down the side of the well, and Kagome held her hand over her chest. It became suddenly, very hard to draw breath, she inhaled as deeply as possible, though the air seemed too heavy for her lungs as if someone were compressing her chest. Her friends continued to talk about their plan, utterly unaware of Kagome’s plight. The Girl felt dizzy, and reached out for Inuyasha’s arm as he was standing next to her. She seized him for support.  
“Inuyasha!” she gasped breathlessly, Inuyasha turned to face her, she had gone very pale and she moved her hand over her face.  
“Kagome, what’s the matter?” he asked her anxiously. Kagome shook her head – breath and speech escaped her. She couldn’t explain it but she felt a presence about her, and a nasty one at that. She dropped down, not being able to breathe; Inuyasha caught her as she fell. Her fingers knotted into his kimono, she couldn’t breathe. Her vision span, the world was a blur, and then it was black. She passed into a state of unaware. She passed out.  
  
Inuyasha lay her down in the soft bed of grass, fanning her flushed face carefully, taking care to loosen her collar a far as he dared with Miroku around. The others were looking both confused and terrified. Inuyasha spun round wildly, looking for anything that might have caused this, but there was no one there. They were alone in the clearing.  
“Kagome, Kagome wake up!” Sango tapped her lightly on her face, but she was out cold.  
“What was…? What happened?” asked Miroku, holding even less knowledge of pregnancy than Inuyasha (though he threatened it constantly).  
“No idea,” replied Inuyasha distantly, distracted by his concern for the girl on the ground, “Sango, how far is this Nakamura village from here?” asked Inuyasha. Sango thought first, as if counting the miles in her head.  
“A days travel at least, but how can we wait that long to get help for Kagome?” she asked.  
“We’re not gonna,” he replied, “you guys, climb on Kilala, she’ll have to transform and carry us there.” Kilala mewled happily, swallowed in a fiery blaze, glad to offer any assistance as usual.  
  
Sango helped Shippo onto Kilala’s back, and then jumped on herself.  
“Pass me up Kagome, Inuyasha,” she said, Inuyasha jumped up with Kagome and placed her in Sango’s arms, reluctant to let her out of his own protection, watching her thoughtfully as Miroku jumped on behind Sango.  
“You guys go on ahead,” Inuyasha said.  
“What? Where are you going?” asked Sango.  
“I’m going to see if I can spot anything suspicious, if Kagome wakes up, don’t tell her what I’ve gone to do.” With that he darted away into the cover of the trees, speeding out of their sight. Not waiting for an order, Kilala shot across the ground, preparing for slight, fiery paws pouncing in the last bound as she reached the edge of the trees, leaping into the air and soaring high above the trees. The cool air rushed past their faces, though Kagome remained asleep.  
  
“Do you think the people of Nakamura will be able to help her?” asked Miroku.  
“I know they will, but I’m worried more about what did this to her than how we’ll fix it,” replied Sango, holding Kagome tight.  
“Personally, though I wouldn’t say this in front of Inuyasha… I think it had more to do with the fact that Kagome’s baby is part demon than anything else,” said Miroku quietly.  
“Why should you think that?” asked Shippo.  
“It’s just the most obvious thing, Kagome’s blood is unbalanced, she has half demon blood in a human body; that’s got to be doing something to her.”  
  
“Maybe your right,” said Sango, “but all we know for sure is that this is going to be hard on Kagome, she may say she’s fine but she has no idea what it is like to have a baby, let alone a half-demon. There are stories… Even Myoga told me the Lady Izayoi had a hard time with Inuyasha – even before that Takemaru tried to kill her.” Miroku frowned.  
“There’s more though, isn’t there, something you’re not telling us?” asked the Monk, Sango looked away from him and into Kagome’s sleeping face.  
“In my old village, I was there at the birth of a half-demon…”  
“What happened?” asked Miroku, Sango bowed her head.  
“The baby was too strong, its blood was too foreign to her own; it took her three days to have the baby, and when it was born the mother wouldn’t stop bleeding, she died from loss of blood.”  
  
“And the baby?” asked Shippo carefully, not really wanting to know the answer.  
“The baby, it was born crying – screaming… When any child with demon blood screams like that it means it needs its mother, it won’t stop until it sees her. Don’t look at me like that,” she said, catching Miroku’s expression, “it sounds unbelievable but ask Myoga about Inuyasha as a child, and how he cried if you don’t believe it. And you can’t fool them either, they know their own blood’s scent. But the baby wouldn’t stop crying, and it cried so hard that in the end its heart just gave up on him, the baby died just hours after the mother. I was eleven then, it was so…truly horrible to see the baby cry like that,” she said quietly, the silence ringing in hear ears as the weak infant’s cries had that day.  
“Is that going to happen to Kagome?” asked Shippo anxiously.  
“No, that’s why we have to get her to Nakamura village, they are the best in magic; and we’re gonna need a lot of it to keep Kagome alive through this.”  
  
The sun began to set on the crimson horizon as the four sat on Kilala’s back. “Kilala! Pick up the speed will you, we don’t want to be out too long at night; we have to get to the village!” Sango called to Kilala as the winds picked up, howling and slamming against them in an attempt to sweep them from Kilala’s back and into the air, creating a rushing sound in their ears. The Cat-demon picked up speed, the winds turning icy around them. Miroku drew a blanket out of one of the packs and threw it round Kagome, then he pulled his arms round Sango, keeping her warm. Shippo dashed backwards and under the blanket, nuzzling up to Kagome.  
  
A long while after, when the sky had fallen completely black, the trees below began to get fewer, and a great river stretched out suddenly far below. “Kilala we’re getting close, that’s Nakamura River below, start to go down!” Kilala did as she was told, and started to fly lower. Inuyasha then came zooming from behind them and leapt along side them, scaring Sango half to death. “You complete loony! Don’t sneak up on people in the dark!” she yelled.  
“Sorry,” he said, “Kagome awake yet?” but as he spoke, Kagome’s eyes opened slowly.  
“Where am I?” asked Kagome sleepily.  
“We’re nearing Nakamura now Kagome, then you’ll be warm inside,” replied Sango.  
  
Kilala landed softly on the grass, Inuyasha skidded to a halt beside her. There was the river behind them, stretching far and round out of sight, and sitting not too far along its grassy bank they could see the village, many fair-sized huts all alight with burning torches. Sango and Miroku hopped off Kilala’s back, Kagome jumped down into Inuyasha’s arms with Shippo on her shoulder.  
“Are you gonna be okay to walk?” asked Inuyasha to Kagome, Kagome nodded.  
“I’m still a little dizzy but, I’ll be okay,” she held onto Inuyasha for support and started walking; Kilala transformed back and leapt up onto Sango’s shoulder. As they passed the village boundaries, people stopped to look up at them. There were many stone built huts, all occupied, but some people had stopped who were outside, and stared at the strangers. A small, blonde-haired girl, around Kagome’s age walked nervously over to them.  
  
“Good evening strangers, this is Nakamura village; I am Akira, apprentice to Reiku; she is the village sage and head of Nakamura. May I ask your business?” she asked timidly, evidently attempting boldness. Sango took Kagome’s weight for Inuyasha while he stepped forward to speak with Akira.  
“I’m Inuyasha, and this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala,” Akira nodded at each of them in turn. Inuyasha flushed, attempting to find the most appropriate words for what needed to be said. “Kagome’s…er…aw heck, she’s pregnant alright? She needs somewhere to have her baby; Sango’s from the Old Slayer village and said this was the best place to go.”  
“May I ask why here? Why here so particularly I might say?” asked Akira.  
“Her baby is part demon,” said Sango. Akira looked at Kagome in awe.  
“It is a wonder you have got this far Miss Kagome, please come this way,” Akira said with worry in her eyes, she signalled them to follow her. Inuyasha took Kagome from Sango and they followed through the town.  
  
The entire outside of each hut was lighted by a single burning torch outside the door. Akira led them past countless homes, to what seemed the grandest in the village only once they got there, it became evident it wasn’t a _home_ at all. “This is the sickbay, Reiku will be in here, she’s the healer as well as the sage,” explained Akira. She lead them inside, where it reminded Kagome greatly of a real hospital, here was a _waiting room_ , which currently lay empty now saw one young boy and his mother, the boy holding his hand over his mouth.  
“We’ll wait here Sango, you and the others go to see Reiku,” said Inuyasha, sitting Kagome down in a seat and sitting beside her. Shippo hopped off her shoulder reluctantly and followed Akira and the others through one of the two doors that led from this room.  
  
The Priestess laid back, already exhausted again. “Are you okay?” asked Inuyasha, “you passed out earlier, was it…is the baby okay?”  
“The baby is fine, I just couldn’t breathe, and I felt dizzy,” explained Kagome tiredly.  
“It’ll be okay soon, this Reiku person will help you, help you feel better,” said Inuyasha, a secret self-loathing in his voice at relying on somebody else to protect Kagome. Despite his inner fury he smiled at her warmly, tucking her black hair softly behind her ear. Kagome caught his hand in hers.  
“Inuyasha, I wish I could believe you,” she said.  
  
Silence fell between them then, for a few moments they said nothing, but then... “Inuyasha, how are you feeling?” she asked him.  
“What do you mean _me_? You’re the one who’s on the verge of having a baby; you’re the one who all this is happening to, why do you ask if I’m okay?”  
“Because I know you, and I know you’re gonna be blaming yourself for a lot of this, and I want to know how you feel,” she said, he seemed as though he didn’t want to answer, but he did eventually.  
  
“I’m…scared Kagome,” The Half-demon admitted quietly, it didn’t feel as hard saying these things to Kagome anymore, as long as no one else could hear. “Something is happening inside you, a whole new life is forming from the two of us; but for some reason I…I’ve seen the look on the faces of fathers as they look at their children, why don’t I feel like they do?” he asked her.  
“It’s okay Inuyasha,” she assured him, “I understand.” she said, holding his hand. “Trust me, when you see our baby, when you look at its face and all you see is a new life, that was formed because…” She flushed before her next words, “…you and me love each other that much, you’ll feel what you want to feel. Things will change, you’ll see.” Then she sat back suddenly and pulled her hand onto her stomach.  
“What is it?” he asked her frantically, “what’s happening?”  
“The baby,” she said smiling at him, “it just kicked that’s all.” Inuyasha looked at her stomach puzzlingly. She took his hand and held it over their baby as it kicked. Inuyasha’s face seemed to light up with both surprise and interest. He looked up at Kagome and smiled. The Priestess stroked his hair softly, her Inuyasha was so painfully adorable at moments like this….  
  
At that moment, the woman with the young black haired boy who was hiding his face moved towards them slowly, standing before them, looking a little embarrassed.  
“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice you,” she said politely, hands knotted awkwardly into her dark yukata, the boy at her side hiding his face in his mother’s side. “Are you the couple who have just arrived? I know your child is part demon.” Kagome’s eyes widened. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not here to hurt you, I just wanted to talk to you, you see I’ve never met any one like me before.”  
“Like you?”  
“My son, he’s part youkai as well,” she explained, pulled her son into their view and pulling his hands gently away from his face. He had dark ears atop his head, the hands covering his face had claws instead of fingernails (like Inuyasha), though his mouth was bleeding severely.  
  
“What’s wrong with his mouth?” asked Kagome anxiously.  
“He’s got his first fangs coming through poor devil,” she replied, sighing heavily. Kagome looked at Inuyasha’s mouth, remembering that he had fangs as well.  
“Where is his father?” asked Kagome, the woman lowered her head.  
“My husband was a half demon, I originally had two boys, but when I was having my second, I came across the path of a demon; a demon who feeds off of unborn half-blood children, Ucildsumere was his name. The demon fed off my unborn baby, luckily I survived, but…my husband went after the demon in revenge for our dead child, and was killed himself. That’s what I wanted to warn you about,” she whispered urgently, “beware of Ucildsumere, and not meaning to frighten you miss,” she said to Kagome, “but prepare yourself for a painful time of it.” With that the woman went through the other door I the room, opposite to the one Shippo and the others had gone through.  
  
Kagome sat holding Inuyasha’s hand, and then she leaned against his shoulder, panic swelling in her chest.  
“Inuyasha!” she gasped suddenly, clutching his hand tight with one hand and holding her stomach with the other, “my stomach!” Inuyasha’s arms encircled her, standing her up carefully, “Inuyasha, the baby!”  
“Help, somebody can you help us!” called Inuyasha, with his calls, Akira, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala and Sango dashed back into the room, but with someone else at their side. The other woman was tall, long, straight dark hair swept off her neck tidily, and wore a pale yukata clinging to her slender body, allowing for free movement as she all but ran to Kagome’s side, placing an cold, uninvited hand on her stomach. Inuyasha repressed a low, rumbling growl.  
  
“There’s something not right here,” she murmured warningly, “get her into wing five immediately!” Akira and another small nurse, just like Akira took hold of Kagome’s arms and helped her through the door they had just come from. Inuyasha and the others went to follow but the woman stopped them. “I’m sorry you can’t come in here, the young lady may but men aren’t allowed,” she explained. Sango dashed forward, but Inuyasha pulled her back momentarily.  
“Sango, who is that?” he asked, tone rough with irritation at being parted from Kagome when she needed him.  
“Reiku,” she replied, dashing after the woman and Kagome, leaving Inuyasha and the others to the painful quiet of the _waiting room.  
_  
Anxiety swamped the Half-demon’s mind, his silver head resting in his hands. Scared for Kagome and the baby, he closed his eyes against the room, heart thudding madly as horrid thoughts of what might be wrong bombarded him until he felt them screaming inside his head. _And that talk with that Half-demon kid’s mother didn’t help either,_ he thought. The others dared not speak to him, fearing he would snap at any given moment. They could hear dull cries from the other room, evidently Kagome’s though they would not remind Inuyasha of that fact either, for he could most probably hear them loud and clear thanks to his senses. So they remained there, silently struggling to ignore the occurrences of the other room, though failing miserably, awaiting the moment when Reiku would come out and tell them what was happening to Kagome.  
  
All had fallen quiet outside now as well, the villagers having already settled into bed. Then the door opened and Akira popped her blonde head round the door.  
“Inuyasha, yourself and the others can come in now; Reiku wants to speak with you about Kagome.” Inuyasha and Miroku stood up.  
“You’d better stay here Shippo,” said Miroku, “you’re too young to go in.”  
“Why?” he whined, “I want to help Kagome too!”  
“Shut up and wait here,” Inuyasha barked bitterly, not thinking of his rudeness or impatience as he and Miroku left the kitsune Shippo to sulk with Kilala and followed Akira through the door.  
  
As Inuyasha and Miroku walked in, they saw Sango standing to the side looking terrified, holding Kagome’s hand as she lay on the bed in the centre of the room, Akira stood at the end of it with Reiku beside her. The Priestess gazed at Inuyasha as he entered with Miroku. The Half-demon ran to Kagome’s side.  
“Kagome, Kagome are you okay?” he asked her, ignoring the evident desperateness in his own voice, as his hand stroked her face, damp with sweat, regarding how pale her skin had gone since she’d left his side.  
  
“Inuyasha?” she replied weakly, seeming only half-aware of what was going on about her.  
“I’m here, what is it? What is wrong?”  
‘I will tell you that Inuyasha,” answered Reiku. “The girl’s water has broke, the baby should have been born hours ago; but there is something not right,” Inuyasha gazed from Reiku to Kagome, truly afraid, but not for the first time. He had been just as afraid before now, though those other times were also down to Kagome. She seemed the only one who could bring out true fear in him, though she did it unintentionally. His eyes turned glassy, though he conquered the tears of fear gathering in his eyes.  
“Is it…?” Inuyasha choked as he found words, “is it because of my demon blood that passed on to our baby?” The Woman smiled.  
“So you are the father,” said Reiku, surprised. “How odd, Inuyasha… I have heard tales of your past and I would never have expected you to father the child of… well such a pure girl.” Inuyasha ignored this; he knew many who had known his past self, thought that Kagome was too pure, far too innocent to be with him. It was this, and his overwhelming pride that had kept his feelings for Kagome secret for so long.  
  
“What’s wrong with Kagome?” he asked.  
“There is a magical force around her womb; the baby cannot get through. The girl is loosing lots of blood, and with every contraction she would feel as if something were cutting her open from the inside. If this magic does not stop soon, the girl will die through pain and loss of blood. And you know what becomes of most half-blood infants who are without their mother.”  
“Can’t you stop the magic?” asked Miroku, his worry evident not only in his voice but also in how he had not asked any of the beautiful women in the room if they would bear his child.  
“I’ve tried, but this type of magic can only be broken by its _master’s_ death.” Miroku and Sango despaired, but Inuyasha looked down into Kagome’s exhausted face and a thought sprang into his mind. When he had stayed behind before and the others had left on Kilala, he had seen something in the forest, a glimpse of white, a face he knew all too well…  
  
“I know how to find the master,” said Inuyasha, leaving a kiss on Kagome’s forehead and leaving the room. Sango ran out after him.  
“Inuyasha where are you going?’ she called, Inuyasha stopped.  
“I know where to find the master of this magic, I’m going to find it… and kill it.” Inuyasha walked out of the hut, but Sango pursued, calling out to him.  
“But Kagome, what if she needs you?” Inuyasha did not answer, he wiped the secret tears from his golden eyes, took off from the ground and into the air. The truth was he knew Kagome was in trouble, and for the first time he could not save her; Mrs. Higurashi had been right, he couldn’t protect her from everything. Though he knew how to find the master, and he was holding inside a deep anger at his helplessness; one he was determined to release only upon the thing responsible for all this pain.  
  
  
TBC


	6. Reckless Abandon

  
**_Reckless Abandon  
_** - **** _Six_ -  
  
  
Sango dashed back into the hut to where Shippo and Kilala sat.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Shippo. The Demon Slayer shook her head in response, her steps slowed by a mixture of guilt, misery and worry as she walked back through the doors to Kagome’s room. The Priestess remained immobile on the bed with her eyes closed, too far from the borders of reality to realise Inuyasha was gone. Yet as Sango descended to her bedside, the girl’s eyes opened.  
  
“Where’s Inuyasha?” asked Kagome raggedly. Sango smiled faintly down at Kagome, grasping her hand.  
“He’s gone…to make it better.”  
“You mean… he’s gone to find Ucildsumere?” asked Kagome, her eyes widening in fear.  
“ _Ucild_ – who?” asked Sango.  
“Ucildsumere,” explained Reiku, coming to Sango’s side. “His name means simply to take the soul of an unborn child in the old words. He seeks out mortal mothers carrying half-demon infants, and seizes hold of them. As I have explained it sets a barrier of sorts around the womb, allowing the baby to grow normally, but not permitting its birth. He will wait until Kagome is dead, and before the child follows, he will free it from the spell, and consume its soul.” Reiku seemed to speak so calmly, her composure angering the Demon Slayer until her fists shook.  
  
“How can you speak so lightly of all this?” she practically growled.  
“I have seen this so many times before, seen so many half-demon infants killed right before me; I have stood here helpless as the mothers died from loss of blood, watched as they screamed in agony, some of them even my own friends…” Reiku stared down at Kagome, her face expressionless, but her blue eyes glistening with unshed emotion. “I have learned not to weep for every death that I witness, as a Slayer do you not do the same?” Sango said nothing for a moment, though realised that she understood, and muttered something of an apology to Reiku, before gazing down at her friend carefully.  
  
Sango smiled weakly down at Kagome, releasing her hand. “It seems baby’s giving you a break for now, so take the opportunity to get some rest, all right?” she said quietly, Kagome nodded, lashes falling against her cheeks as her eyes closed.  
  
A foreboding breeze rushed over the Slayer as she walked out of the door to catch Miroku and the others up with everything that had happened, (as Miroku had decided to sit back with Shippo and Kilala). She fell into the seat at Miroku’s side, closing her own eyes against the harsh cold that came before the approaching storm. Her fingers enclosed around the monk’s; the woman holding his hand in silence after explaining.  
  
“Does he really know where to find Ucildsumere?” Miroku asked.  
“I don’t think so, I thinks it has more to do with Inuyasha than anything else,” replied Sango.  
“What are you saying? That this is because of Inuyasha?”  
“No, of course not. I meant that…he can’t protect Kagome from this, so maybe, he just wanted something to offer payback to…just wants to find something to blame for all this…”  
“What do you mean?” asked Shippo, breaking his record silence.  
“Well let’s just say, I wouldn’t like to be _any_ demon that gets in Inuyasha’s path; Ucildsumere or not.” Kilala looked up at Sango pathetically from the floor, feeling just as helpless as the rest of them.  
“I just wish there was some way we could help her,” muttered Miroku. Sango gazed at him, wondering what in the world she could possibly say to any of them to make this better.  
  
Suddenly, the serenity of the sickbay shattered. The wind from the outside beat against the walls, a shuddering cry wailing alongside the violent wind. It was Kagome’s voice.  
  
Sango shot up. Akira burst through the doors. “Sango quick, Kagome she – she’s…” Akira was covered in blood and Sango did not waste time listening to her explanation that she seemed not able to manage. Darting through the doors and into the room, Sango skidded to a halt, Akira almost colliding with her In the doorway.  
  
The Priestess lay writhing in agony on bloodied bed, the same angry crimson staining Reiku as well as everyone in the room. The two smaller nurses winced at Kagome’s piercing cries, attempting to pin the girl’s arms down, and stop her from rising. Reiku collapsed in the corner of the room, covering her face with her bloodstained hands.  
  
Sango ran to her friend's side, holding her down on the bed. “Kagome stop moving, you’re making it worse!” Sango could not steady her, and her screams drowned out any reassurance or comforting words she had to offer. The Slayer’s gaze darted across the room. The blood. It was everywhere. How could so much blood have come from Kagome all at once? “What happened to her?” she asked Reiku, who had been stood up by Akira, and had now come to the bedside.  
“She just screamed, and stood up, we tried to get her back down on the bed, but she wouldn’t stay, the blood just… it just seems not to stop. The child will not survive this even if Kagome does.”  
  
Time passed, ebbing on as the wind bombarded the sides of the building with angry rage. Kagome’s screams died in her throat, she had simply no energy to scream anymore. She fell, the dark pricked her eyes, attempting to draw her to it as she fell back into the bloody sheets, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy.  
“Kagome?” asked Sango worriedly, “are you okay?” Kagome shook her head lightly.  
“It just…it hurts so much…” Sango held back the inevitable tide of tears, not wanting Kagome to see her hopelessness.  
“You’re so brave, and Inuyasha will make it right, you’ll see.” Reiku, Akira and the other nurses heard the distinct lie in her words as they departed, leaving the two girls quite alone in the cold, harshness of the room that was all-too absent of silence thanks to the screaming, stormy world outside.  
  
“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me Sango,” said Kagome, her voice so quiet and breathless, devoid of everything that made the Priestess who she was.  
‘What do you-”  
“-I know how bad this is,” she interrupted Sango, tears in her now opened eyes, “I’m dying Sango, and there is pretty much no hope…is there?” Sango looked down at Kagome’s hand, tears falling down her cheek.  
“He’ll find a way…Inuyasha will find a way…” she insisted, crying.  
‘Even when I’m dead, there is still hope that you can save the baby.” Sango looked at her, her eyes widening.  
“You can’t ask them to do that to your body after you’re-”  
“-And I can’t ask Inuyasha to lose this baby as well as me!” she argued, her trademark obstinacy sounding before she succumbed to a coughing fit. Her body trembled as yet more blood dripped onto the spoiled sheets from between her fingers that clasped over her mouth. “But I need to see Inuyasha…”  
“Kagome, you-”  
“-Please Sango, if there is any way to help me right now, it is for you to get Inuyasha.” Sango looked with watery eyes at her friend for a moment, and then stood up.  
“I will bring him here, but don’t you dare die on me while I’m gone, okay?” Kagome went to reply, but her eyes closed in pain, and the agony and screams from before returned with one harsh slam of the wind against the quavering walls. Reiku and the others came back in the room. Sango offered her friend one last look before running from the room and the sight of that agonised face. Her own body screamed as Kagome’s did… But she had to be strong… Wasn’t that what a Slayer meant? To be strong? To stand up even when the world around her crumbled?  
  
Sango ran past Miroku and the others, “Kilala come on!” as if she had been anticipating the call, Kilala shot after her outside, Miroku and Shippo following in their wake. Rain beat down upon the world harder than ever, the storm raged with violent winds around them. “Hurry up, Kilala!” ordered Sango, a little more snappishly than she had meant. The Cat-demon nodded, transforming with the aid of an unnatural fire, crouching to allow Sango to leap onto her back.  
“Wait! Where the hell are you going?” asked Miroku, who with Shippo still on his shoulder grabbed Sango’s hand to stop her flying away.  
“I don’t have time, Kagome could die any minute, and she asked me to get Inuyasha. I’m going to get him-”  
“-Then I’m coming too,” said Miroku. Sango pushed his hand away.  
“I’m going alone. Kilala will be faster with just one.” With that, the Demon and the Slayer leapt up into the stormy heavens, disappearing from sight as the clouds swallowed them whole, leaving Miroku and Shippo on the ground, alone in the rain, and completely lost for what to do.  


* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he shot forwards, sending Sesshomaru hurtling across the ground, mud soaring through the air, and the rain beating down hard upon them.  
“Ridiculous Half-breed! For the last time I have not touched your human!”  
“I never said you did!” The Half-demon spat back, smacking his brother across the face, blood swelling in his mouth as the Demon backhanded him in return. “But you know where _he_ is, _don’t_ you?” Sesshomaru offered him a bloody smirk, staring up at Inuyasha heatedly as he wiped the crimson stain from his mouth.  
“Who?” he asked angrily.  
“Stop being such an idiot!” Inuyasha yelled, throwing a punch towards the Demon-lord, Sesshomaru seizing his wrists before his fists met their target.  
  
“You know I have no clue what you are talking about, you merely wish to let some of it out.”  
“And what exactly is _it_?” asked Inuyasha, trying to pull himself from Sesshomaru’s grip.  
“The sadness that she is dying,” he answered stoically, “the hopelessness, the anger that you’re gonna loose the one thing you strived to keep and none of your _half_ power can save her.”  
“Shut up!” screamed Inuyasha, tearing himself out of Sesshomaru’s grip, and lunging at him. “You have no idea what you’re-”  
“-Then why do you not merely kill me? Why are you just using your own power instead of Tetsusaiga? It’s because you want to hurt me, because causing pain is the only way you can deal with yours.”  
“SHUT UP!” He leapt at his brother, but Sesshomaru knocked him to the ground.  
“You never listened to me as a boy either, for once in your entire life LISTEN TO ME!” he yelled the last part, pushing away his own character as he pressed Inuyasha to the ground. “I am not responsible for your human’s pain, but this isn’t about her, is it?”  
“Shut up, shut up!” Inuyasha yelled standing up.  
“This is about your pain isn’t it?”  
“Shut up!”  
  
“It is my fault for _abandoning_ you and your mortal mother when our father asked me to protect you both. Then you lost her, and you grew up alone, that was my fault was it not? You blame me for that. I was not there to help you with Naraku, and you were sealed for fifty years by the first thing you loved more than yourself, is that my fault as well? And now the Girl is dying, and you are helpless, is that my fault too? Why can you not come to terms with it, Little Brother? Kagome’s pain has just opened a door, your hate for me because I never protected you the way I should have, that’s what was behind the door, was it not?”  
“SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Inuyasha yelled, collapsing to his knees in the dirt, striving to break free. “You Bastard! Shut up!”  
  
Sesshomaru almost looked with pity upon Inuyasha. “This is not about you and me Inuyasha; now go back to your human,” said Sesshomaru, turning from the Half-demon, and moving to walk away. Then Inuyasha leapt up, and sent Sesshomaru skidding across the ground.  
“You’re right, this isn’t about you and me, but right now smacking you about is the only thing that seems to make me feel better, so let’s just do that shall we?” Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru again, his rage building as red flashed across his vision.  
  
But suddenly his rage ceased. His nose twitched as he sniffed the new air the violent gusts brought to him. Then Inuyasha turned as he sensed another person’s scent, and turned to look up at the sky.  
  
Sango and Kilala appeared through the clouds and rain as they landed in the mud beside him. The Slayer leapt off her companion and darted to Inuyasha’s side.  
“Inuyasha, it’s Kagome,” she said, out of breath, her face windswept.  
“What’s wrong with her? Is she-”  
“-Right after you left, she started bleeding everywhere, she can’t stop losing the blood.” Inuyasha regarded her with a myriad of expressions, neither positive, neither simple. “She told me that…she said she’s dying, and that she needs you to come back.” Inuyasha looked at her, tears building in his eyes.  
  
“No,” he replied at last, his voice barely audible.  
“What do you mean, no?”  
“I’m not going back to watch Kagome and my kid die, you understand?” he yelled.  
“You have reproduced?” asked the Demon Lord snidely, almost amused. “You have been busy…” Inuyasha and Sango ignored him.  
  
“No, Kagome says that the demon has to have Kagome dead to get the baby, and even then, it has to be unborn still. Kagome says that even if she dies, your baby can still live…” Inuyasha looked at her perplexedly for a moment, then his eyes widened in horror as he realised what she meant.  
“No, no they’re not gonna cut her up, rip her open like some animal!”  
“If you don’t want to lose them both then they’ll have to-”  
“-No, I’m not gonna loose either of them!” Sango glared at him angrily.  
“Kagome is doing this for _you_ , Inuyasha! She’s carried this baby for _you_ , and she’s dying bringing _your_ child into this world, the least you could do is allow her what she asks of you.”  
“She is asking of me something I can’t give her…” muttered Inuyasha, looking away from her.  
“What? To go back to her and tell her you love her, to hold her, to comfort her, to allow her to know that all this agony will not have been in vain, what out of that can’t you give her?”  
“I won’t watch her die!” he yelled angrily. At this…at his expression, his voice, his misery, Sango lost her temper, her palm smashing into his face viciously.  
  
“You selfish bastard!” she screamed, “She’s dying back there, all she wants is to see you, and you won’t even go back when she asks you to. After everything that’s happened, after you swore you’d never leave her, and that you said you’d never refuse her anything! Kagome is your responsibility, but so is that child and you have the responsibility as a man, and as a father to go back.”  
“I won’t let her die,” he muttered, holding his face where Sango had hit him, “I will find Ucildsumere and cut the bastards throat!”  
  
Then Sesshomaru looked up. “Ucildsumere?” he asked.  
“The demon that is killing Kagome, he’s a demon who-”  
“-I know who he is,” interrupted Sesshomaru.  
“Piss off already!” snapped Inuyasha.  
“Do you desire my help or not?” asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sango looked at him. “Ucildsumere has a hallowed dwelling where he can get to unborn youkai without stepping near them.”  
“Where is it?” asked Inuyasha, trying to keep his voice even.  
“Follow the river and you will find him,” he muttered, walking away from them, and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
The Slayer and the Half-demon stood in silence for a while, until Inuyasha spoke.  
“There’s the river,” he said, looking to the thin dark stream that flowed not too far away. “I’m going after him.”  
“Wait, what about Kagome?”  
“I’m going to save her.”  
“But she’s dying Inuyasha, she might even be dead now, please come back to see her.” Sango’s eyes were full of tears, and Inuyasha stared into them determinedly.  
“If you knew you wouldn’t ask me that…” She frowned at his words.  
“I know that you love her,” she said softly, but he turned away, staring up into the roaring clouds.  
“It’s not as simple as that. If you knew how it felt to be with her…hearing her speak, feeling her…smelling her… She’s _everything_ … The way you love Miroku isn’t the same as…” He trailed off, hands clenching into fists at his sides, “It isn’t the same as the way a _half-demon_ loves a human girl… I’ve had the whole world try to tear me away from her, and I’m not about to let something as pitiful, and as _mortal_ as _death_ to take her away now.” He turned to her one more, a fiery defiance burning in his eyes against the downfall of rain.  
  
“I would do anything for her, but don’t ask me to watch her die. Let me at least try to save her.”  
“But she needs you now Inuyasha,” argued Sango.  
“If I go back, and she dies, and our baby lives, what kind of father could I be? I would live everyday, wondering if I could have saved her…” He thought he saw a flicker of understanding in her eyes at those words. “Please, let me at least try.” Sango looked at him for a moment, and then looked away.  
  
“Go, but come back quickly, if the last thing she thinks is that you abandoned her, then I’ll kill you myself.” Her voice was quite serious, and Inuyasha believed that she probably would carry out her threat if it came to that. Then she climbed on Kilala’s back, and flew away, leaving Inuyasha alone, to find the demon Ucildsumere.  
  
  
TBC


	7. A Demon Called Ucildsumere

  
**_A Demon Called Ucildsumere  
_** - **** _Seven_ -  
  
  
Miroku and Shippo glanced up from their useless state in the waiting room as Sango and Kilala (in her smaller form) entered. They were both soaking wet, Kilala looked pitiful trailing her tails along the ground behind her, and Sango’s hair hung drenched and heavy from her head. Miroku stood up with Shippo on his shoulder, and pulled Sango into a hug. “How is she?” asked Sango as he released her, he did not answer, but the grim looks on his and Shippo’s faces said it all.  
“Not too good,” Miroku replied at last, “she’s been screaming a lot, and even when that stops, she asks for Inuyasha until it starts again. Where is he?” Sango looked away from him, and without answering, walked through the doors and into the room where the Priestess lay.  
  
As she entered Kagome opened her eyes, she seemed to be having a resting period, (and Sango guessed they had come very rarely from the exhaustion written on Kagome’s face). The Demon Slayer sat at Kagome’s side; the girl’s incoherent fatigue showing in that she seemed not to realise who had sat beside her.  
“Inuyasha?” Tears pricked the backs Sango’s eyes.  
“He’s found Ucildsumere,” she assured her, “Inuyasha is going to kill it, Kagome; he’s going to save you.”  
  
A wave of emotion swelled up inside Kagome, and she began to cry as well.  
“You tried, the important thing is you tried. I just wish I could see him one last time… before I-”  
“-You are not going to die!” argued Sango hysterically, “Inuyasha is going to fix this; and when all this is over, you’re going to watch Inuyasha hold this baby and everything’s going to be fine.” Kagome smiled weakly at her friend.  
“Thank you for everything Sango,” she whispered, “look after Shippo for me, and make sure you tell Inuyasha…” But her voice trailed off, her Slayer friend rising to her feet in panic as that face began to contort in pain once more.  
“What…what are you saying?”  
  
Kagome then flinched and clutched in agony at her stomach; Reiku and the others appeared from nowhere at her side, and Sango was rushed out of the room. As Sango sat down by Miroku’s side, Kagome’s screams filled the air once more.  


* * *

Inuyasha had followed the black, winding ooze that Sesshomaru had called a river, and it had led him to a cave at the very least. The mouth lay gaping in the obsidian stone of the cave, and Inuyasha stood before the ominous darkness that lead (without a doubt) to some cultic, worship dwelling, that gave off a foul odour that Inuyasha could smell even before stepping into the darkness. Every second he spent gazing into the abyss the Half-demon realised Kagome was edging closer to death, so he took a deep breath and stepped soundlessly inside the cave.  
  
As he stepped into the darkness, the foul, decomposing smell that was indescribable became stronger, and as he crept further and further from the light of the cave entrance, it became nearly unbearable to his youkai-heightened sense of smell. He edged blindly along the wall of the cave, holding his hand along to jagged rocks that formed it, so he didn’t fall over in his blindness. Then suddenly the wall seemed to stop; his hand reached out for support but caught nothing but air and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
He held his aching head as he stood up with great effort, and as he pulled his hand a way, his own blood on his glistened in the darkness.  
“Shit, that’s all I need,” he muttered, trying to stand up straight and make the nausea he had got from his fall go away. The darkness was still complete, and it did not help the disorientated feeling in his head go away. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and it glowed in its light as it transformed, he stuck it on the ground and leant on it momentarily, not being able to move.  
  
As his dizziness ended, he took his hand away from his bleeding head, and opening his eyes stood up without needing Tetsusaiga's aid. It was only then did he realise, that the cave was wider now; he could see a little better, due to the moonlight escaping through the cracks in the ancient cavern’s ceiling. It was completely empty, nothing in sight except for the rock of the ground and walls, and the moonlight reflecting on certain areas of the wall before Inuyasha. Through the dark, golden eyes traced over the specific segments of the rock that the moonlight illuminated. Were they there for a reason? Inuyasha ran his hand down the wall, and under a thin beam of moonlight; he looked up at the cave’s ceiling, hoping to see some kind of clue about how to get past the wall, but aside from the unusually eerie glow of the moonlight, he could not find one.  
  
Suddenly he flinched and squinted as he looked back down at his hand under the moonlight, it was smoking, the moonlight was somehow burning his skin. He tried to pull his hand away but it seemed to be welded to the wall with the burning. He then saw that there was some archaic runes or symbols carved into the rock, joining the places where the moonlight hit the rock, and his blood ran through the engravings in the jagged rocks of the wall, and to the places where the moonlight hit the wall turned the moon’s rays red with his blood, and the wall shook violently. Finally the wall seemed to release his bleeding hand, and he pulled it away, seeing that his palm had been burned severely.  
  
When he looked up from his bloodied palm to the wall, he saw that it had gone, or at least part of it had; now there stood a great dark passage before him where the engraved wall once stood and he walked reluctantly forward. As he stepped beyond the entrance of the passage, the rock shook behind him, and closed him in. He turned in horror as the light disappeared and his path was smothered in darkness once more; then he realised, how was he going to get back? Suddenly he found himself not caring, he was only concerned about killing Ucildsumere before Kagome died, and she would be okay, whether he got to see her and the others again or not. With this thought in his mind, he strode forward, knowing that silence did not matter now, as he was sure anything hiding here would have heard the quaking of the cavern’s walls.  
  
As the pain of his blistered hand had become nearly unbearable, and he was ready to think that Sesshomaru had tricked him into being trapped in the darkness for all eternity, his ears pricked up; he had heard something within the dark ahead. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, holding Tetsusaiga warily before him in case whatever it was decided a sneak attack. He heard it’s deep, hoarse breathing draw nearer and nearer, and could smell the foulness of it to the point that he felt he was going to vomit. He felt it stop only metres from him, and he held out Tenseiga so it glowed threateningly at the creature. “That’s far enough bastard, now what the hell are you?” His voice was strong and intimidating, completely the opposite of what he felt.  
  
He heard a hoarse intake of breathe, before the creature’s grated, reptilian voice rang in his dog-youkai ears.  
“You come to my home, Half-demon scum,” his voice was dangerously close, and Inuyasha took a step away from its direction. “You are the one who should identify himself.” Inuyasha smiled oddly as sweat beaded down his face.  
“Yeah and what a nice place it is,” he growled sarcastically, trying to make himself sound braver. The creature snarled angrily.  
“It is the fault of your demon kind that I am forced to live in the shadows of the dark places of the world, now identify yourself!” Inuyasha was glad he had made the brute angry, it made him feel a little more powerful, and he raised Tenseiga again, so that he could see the red iris of the creature’s eyes.  
“I’m only half-demon you thick bastard,” he said bravely, “I am Inuyasha.” The creature fell into a foreboding silence, before an evil, hoarse laughter erupted from the demon, and Inuyasha had to hold his breath to stop him breathing in the foul breath of the creature.  
  
“Inuyasha,” he could decipher from amongst the roaring of the laugher. “And what would a half-breed want with Ucildsumere?” Inuyasha grinned evilly, his golden eyes glowing angrily as Tenseiga’s light reflected in them.  
“You don’t know what whose family you’re messing with do you?” he replied, keeping his voice even.  
“Family?” growled Ucildsumere, “Inuyasha’s only family is his absent brother, and I understand you two are less than friendly. What family have I messed with exactly? You have none!” The snarling tone in his voice made Inuyasha angrier, and his temper started to rise.  
  
“There are two types of family Ucildsumere,” he explained, “the one you’re given and the one you choose; you want to know what I want from you? I came here to kill you; partly so your hold on my family will release, and partly because nothing will make me feel better than ripping you apart in return for all that you’ve done.” He stepped forward now, but as he did, Tenseiga’s glow lit up the appearance of his enemy, and his eyes widened in horror. A gigantic mouth of yellow, spear like teeth grinned evilly at him, and the black talons on his gnarled, reptilian fingertips as his great tails beat hard on the ground before Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared into the red eyes in the face of the scaly, flaked skin of the crocodile-resembling creature, and felt nothing but anger rise up in him.  
  
“So it was your expectant human that I have ensnared; and it was your half-blooded spawn that she carried inside her.” Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrating on the hatred growing inside him, using the technique he had learned since carrying the glimmering power; he was making his emotions his power. “Yes, I have never felt such a force of unborn energy before, that is why I chose them,” explained Ucildsumere in a hoarse, evil voice. “I have been watching your human carefully, awaiting my opportunity, as I understand she has asked that Reiku to cut your child from her body when she dies.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened in horror, and he saw Ucildsumere wave a gnarled claw and a light appeared before him; then he watched in awe as the light turned to a vision before his eyes, and a screaming could be heard, it was Kagome.  
  
Kagome was writhing about in agony on the bed he had left her in, two nurses trying to pin her down, and Reiku and Akira trying to help her. The crimson of Kagome’s blood was everywhere, over Reiku, Akira and the other two, over Kagome, over the bed, it was everywhere, and Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat at her agonised screams.  
“INUYASHA! INUYASHA!” Kagome’s screams echoed through the cave as Ucildsumere showed him the vision, and somehow, he knew it was a true one.  
  
Reiku’s arms rose before her, crackling magic force spreading from her fingertips to the agonised Priestess. Kagome screamed as it hit her, and she screamed Inuyasha’s name even louder, her face wet with tears and sweat, exhaustion and agony in her voice. Then anger became overwhelming inside Inuyasha, and he sliced through the vision with Tetsusaiga, taking Ucildsumere’s arm with it, his blood splashing onto the half-demon’s face. Ucildsumere roared in agony and anger as he lunged towards Inuyasha.  
“I will cut you to pieces! I will rip your heart from your body, and keep you alive long enough to watch me kill your human and consume your half-breed spawn!” Inuyasha dodged the demon’s attack, and slashed the creature across one of its great eyes, more of his blood spattering across his face.  
“Will you?” he yelled angrily, slicing at Ucildsumere, “Will you really?” Ucildsumere’s blood flew everywhere, over the walls and grounds of the cave, and onto Inuyasha.  
  
The Half-demon offered a sinister smirk from beneath the demon’s blood, he was repaying the monster for what he was doing to his family, and he was repaying it tenfold. Then as Inuyasha stood before Ucildsumere, relishing in his triumph, the demon took his opportunity, and lunged at Inuyasha, slashing him across his shoulder. He cringed as he held his hand over the great gash in his shoulder. Ucildsumere continued in his assault, his tail and his left arm lay bloodied on the ground, and he was angry.  
  
“Soon your child will be dead, and I will take its energy, AND CRUSH YOU!” Inuyasha smiled, thrusting the blade that glistened from beneath the blood into foul flesh, parting the Demon from his remaining arm.  
“You will not live to watch its birth!” Inuyasha knocked the creature to the floor, Tetsusaiga above Ucildsumere neck, ready to cut its head from its body.  
“Your _human_ will not live long enough to bring your child into this world,” the creature grinned sadistically at Inuyasha, “enjoy the sight of the sage ripping your child from your human’s corpse.” The Half-demon cried out as he threw himself forward with the final blow, and the demon’s head rolled away from his body.  
  
Inuyasha stood back from the dead creature, breathing in and out deeply, he was exhausted now, and he dropped to his knees, Ucildsumere’s and his own blood running down his face and body. He held his shoulder in agony, but stood up suddenly, realising he couldn’t give in now. He had once sworn to Kagome he would always be there for her, and he was about to break that promise. He turned and stumbled to the wall he had passed through before, (where the runes had been engraved), and as he saw it was still closed before him, he raised Tenseiga, fighting the agony and the blood from his shoulder ran down his face, Tenseiga’s bright energy engulfed the stone, and he watched it crumble before his golden eyes.  
  
  
TBC


	8. Touched

**_Touched  
_** - **** _Eight_ -  
  
  
Inuyasha dashed into the ward, rushing past Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo who were in the waiting room. Ucildsumere’s dark blood lingered on his face, mingling with the sweat that dripped from his forehead and the rain had soaked him through without clearing the blood from his body. Akira and the other blonde nurse tried to stop his passing but he pushed past. Inuyasha burst into the room where Kagome lay, ran to her side and stopped. Her eyes were closed. Sweat lay on her pallid face, she seemed exhausted, and her breathing was heavy.  
  
“Kagome,” he whispered to her, “Kagome, I’m here, wake up.” The Priestess opened her eyes slowly.  
“Inuyasha?” she asked hopefully, her voice frail and broken.  
“It’s me,” he said smiling, stroking her hair out of her face. A sudden surge of energy wracked her bones, and Kagome leapt up and hugged him tight.  
“You came back, you came back!” tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Of course I did stupid!” he replied, with a slight laugh in his voice. “Kagome listen, I killed it, Ucildsumere, I killed him,” Kagome, sat in his arms looking sorrowfully at him. “So you, you and the baby can be okay now.” Kagome still cried silently. She held her hand to Inuyasha’s face.  
“I love you, Inuyasha,” she said tearfully.  
“What? Why are you saying that?” he asked confusedly.  
“I’m really… really sorry,” Inuyasha looked at her puzzlingly. A scream pierced the deafening silence; Inuyasha winced as Kagome squeezed his hand tight as her face contorted in agony. He laid her back on the bed, scared out of his life, looking at her, terrified. Reiku burst in the room and the nurses rushed Inuyasha out.  
  
“What’s wrong? What’s happening to her?” asked Inuyasha desperately, as Reiku sat him down beside Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo in the waiting room.  
“You beat the demon Inuyasha, but Kagome has still lost a lot of blood, and your baby has been under a lot of stress,” explained Reiku.  
“Are you saying…?” Inuyasha couldn’t seem to form words. “Are you saying that was for nothing? The demon is dead, they’re okay now!” he insisted.  
“Maybe not,” said Reiku, “I’m not going to lie to you; the odds are against Kagome living through this, and the baby isn’t much better off. You’ve done everything you could, now let me help her,” with that, Reiku disappeared through the ward door.  
  
Kagome’s screams could be heard so painfully clearly, even from where they sat. Every scream, every sound a prolonged torture. The others said nothing; both too sad and to afraid of Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat beside Miroku and Sango, his head in his hands, hiding his tears from the others; thoughts rolling over and over in his head. They were just as bad; all he could hear was an agonised Kagome in reality, or his own conscience in his distressed mind.  
  
 _It’s all my fault_ , he thought, _I told her I’d protect her, I said I’d be there. What a lot of good I am, now I’m gonna loose the one thing I love because…because I’m part demon…  
  
_ Inuyasha got up. “I need some fresh air,” he informed the others as they offered him confused looks. Walking out into the pouring rain, he passed by many villagers who looked at him and spoke to their companions in whispers; Inuyasha knew what they were saying, _there goes the demon, whose blood condemned his lover to death_ …  
  
Inuyasha tried to escape the agony in his mind, tried to remember the sunlight that had shone on him before coming here. He tried to remember lying with Kagome and Sota in her world, he tried to remember the warm happiness he had felt at their child’s conception, but it all seemed so distant to him as he walked in the storm, his bare feet treading in the mud. He could not remember any feeling before the misery that had come with Ucildsumere’s evil deed and walked out the gates; he needed to let some thoughts escape him or he’d explode. Inuyasha stopped as he reached the village boundaries, and he lost it.  
  
“It’s not fair,” he muttered under his breath. “IT’S NOT FAIR! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT’S HAPPENED, AFTER EVERYTHING I’VE BEEN THROUGH, WAS IT TOO MUCH TO LET ME HAVE SOMETHING THAT MADE ME HAPPY?!” He didn’t know whom he was talking to at first, he didn’t know who he was supposed to be shouting at; but then he knew. It was everything, he was angry at the world for giving him this life; they took his father, his mother, half his life, and when he finally had something he loved they decided to take that as well.  
  
“WHAT’S THE POINT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT IF YOU’RE GONNA TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME?!” He collapsed in the mud, tears falling from his golden eyes and mingling with the thick slush. He very rarely cried, but this was like nothing he had ever felt before. “You can’t…” he mumbled as he cried, “you can’t… you can’t take her away…”  
  
The dirt and filth were all that welcomed him for some time, and then he stood up; and seemed to stand in the rain for even longer. At least though, the rain washed off the dirt and blood in the time he stood there. His shoulder gave a nasty stinging feeling as the rainwater rushed into the wound, and he winced slightly.  


***

When he walked back into the ward, a nurse handed him a towel and then went into Kagome’s room. The time passed even slower in the ward than it did in the pouring rain. Inuyasha felt no better after his break out, but at least now he knew what he was angry at. It was ages since Inuyasha, had returned, but the rain still poured outside so that it being morning meant little difference.  
  
Inuyasha had ran out of tears to cry now, and just sat there, silent in his misery, he had cried so much outside he felt dehydrated, though did not drink or eat either. Surely he must endure some hardship, so at least Kagome would not be completely alone. Sango had gone to find some food for Shippo, but Miroku had stayed with Inuyasha, offering the Half-demon some water from the nearby flask.  
“Drink it, you’ve been through a lot Inuyasha, you need to drink if you won’t eat,” he said kindly. Inuyasha looked away from him, and stared out at the storm. _Perfect_ , he thought, _perfect weather, it matches exactly how everything is in my life_.  
  
“Inuyasha,” said Miroku, “Kagome would want you to have something. Or at least let someone see to that shoulder.” Inuyasha turned to face him.  
“Don’t,” the Half-demon muttered, burying his face in his hands; he was going to shout at him, but was just too exhausted, too emotionally drained. “Please… just don’t…” Miroku set the water down, and leaned back against the seat.  
  
Still time ebbed and flowed with all the speed of a placid ocean. Sango had come back, and retaken her seat beside Miroku, Shippo asleep on her lap within minutes, and Kilala lying by Inuyasha’s feet, staring expectantly at the door.  
  
Suddenly, all fell quiet. Like someone had stolen the sound. Even the wild rain ceased to beat against the walls like a thousand drums. Kagome’s screams and whimpers had died completely. The nurses could not even be heard barking orders at each other anymore.  
  
Inuyasha shot up, afraid, knowing what had happened, it was finally over. The doors opened, two nurses emerged from the doors, and Inuyasha all but seized one. She leant back slightly in surprise as he darted towards her. “What’s happened? Is she okay?” he asked anxiously. The nurses looked at him oddly, one walking off, leaving the other to deal with Inuyasha.  
“Kagome? You can’t see her yet, but she’s alive… and she’s okay,” she informed, brushing her hair uncomfortably behind her ear.  
  
Inuyasha collapsed into the seat with a sigh of relief, the remaining nurse departing from his side at this point. Sitting with his head back, the weight in Inuyasha’s chest shifted, dissipating as if it never was. He felt free again, now he knew she was okay. Then he looked around to see the looks on his friends’ faces. Shippo was dancing around with Kilala, and Miroku was comforting Sango who was crying with relief. Inuyasha felt complete again, until he realised what he’d forgotten about so easily; their baby, the nurse had said nothing about it. Inuyasha began to worry all over again, and though the storm seemed to be clearing outside, it continued to rage in his mind.  
  
Not long after the alleviated confusion had returned, the doors opened again, though Inuyasha (with his head down) did not notice. Akira walked towards him, Miroku tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at the girl, who wore a bright grin.  
“Inuyasha, you can go and see Kagome now,” she said happily, Inuyasha shot up, and went to head for the door, but Akira called him back, “wait Inuyasha!”  
“Yeah,” he replied stopping, and turning to face her.  
“Don’t you want to hold your son?”  
  
It was only then that Inuyasha took note of the blanket Kagome’s mother had given them for the baby, wrapped up in Akira’s arms. Inuyasha approached her slowly, still smiling as she slipped the bundle into his arms. Still slowly, the Half-demon pulled back the blanket, and looked down into his sleeping son’s face.  
  
Great warmth came forth; it began at his toes and spread upwards, humming through his skin. It was the fullest; the most complete sensation he had felt since Kagome had first kissed him. The nightmare was over, and the boy in his arms was the happiness that he got at the end. Inuyasha’s eyes watered up with tears he refused to cry, but he shook his head and the tears disappeared. He had _the feeling_ , the one Kagome had promised he would get. Then the boy opened his eyes, and they were Kagome’s; the deepest hazel, the same as hers. This baby, he stared almost confusedly at his father through these eyes. With smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, Inuyasha held his finger out, and the baby grabbed it in his tiny hand. There was no word for this…warmth...this love he was touched by.  
  
“Go and show him to Kagome, Inuyasha,” said Sango, “she should see him before we do.” Inuyasha nodded, still smiling, and walked through the doors. His friends smiled at each other, knowing instantly that everything was fine with Inuyasha now, that the moment he looked at his son everything bad had just fallen away.  
  
Walking into the once bloodied room, Inuyasha’s gaze fell upon Kagome, who seemed to be asleep on the bed. It had been cleaned since, (there was blood the last he was here), and she lay peacefully under the crisp white sheets, the sun shining through the window, bathing the room that had seen such horror in the last few hours with its light, and bringing with it a fresh breeze. Slowly, (like everything else in the world at the moment it seemed) Kagome opened her eyes as Inuyasha sat beside her on the bed. She smiled as she saw him sit there, not being able to take his eyes off of their boy.  
  
“How are you?” she asked him, Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled, leaning over to kiss her.  
“How are you, you just gave birth?” he asked.  
“I’m fine now,” she replied, “when I saw him you know I just… that’s all that matters.” Kagome’s voice sounded tired, although happy.  
“I know how you mean,” he agreed. A silence fell, in which Kagome looked at Inuyasha closely.  
“Can I see him?” she asked weakly.  
  
He moved closer to Kagome on the bed, and the Priestess looked into their son’s face.  
“Hey _Trouble_ ,” she said affectionately, holding Inuyasha’s hand. “He looks like you.”  
“He has black hair Kagome,” he said looking at him.  
“No, I mean…he looks like you as a human,” she explained. Inuyasha looked at him again, he agreed silently.  
“He’s got your eyes though.”  
“Great,” she said smiling, and kissing Inuyasha again, “he has a bit of both of us.” At these words his eyes flickered briefly to the obsidian puppy ears that twitched almost uncontrollably atop his head, obviously trying to distinguish their voices. He watched as her fingers traced the silver bangs that lined his face, a startling contrast to the rest of his black hair. “Very unique,” she murmured, the smile never leaving her. “You’re definitely gonna have the girls chasing after you young man.” The baby’s mouth twitched, as if he was trying to smile but couldn’t quite manage yet.  
  
Inuyasha pressed the baby into Kagome’s arms, and her face lit up as she held him. “Ayase,” said Kagome quietly.  
“What?” asked Inuyasha.  
“Ayase; his name silly,” Inuyasha looked at the baby.  
“What’s it mean?” he asked, gazing at the boy quizzically.  
“Colour, or colourful, I think” Kagome explained with a smirk, watching that telltale smile return, gracing her Half-demon’s features as he brushed clawed fingers carefully over the silver strands of the baby’s hair.  
“Because of the hair right?” he asked with a small laugh, “Ayase Higurashi….sounds alright…” he said, offering the Priestess a gentle embrace.  
  
Reiku walked in then, having changed out of her bloodstained clothes, her face quite pretty now her face was visible at last, and not drowned in crimson fluids.  
“Your son is very healthy Inuyasha, as healthy as I’ve ever seen a half-demon.” Inuyasha looked at her perplexedly.  
“But he is not supposed to be half-demon, I am half, and Kagome is human, he should be-”  
“-Yes, but he is your first-born Inuyasha, naturally things would be different, he is half-demon, like you.” Reiku looked down at the baby in his parent’s arms, and smiled. “He is going to be very powerful,” she muttered, then looked up at Inuyasha. “But he will not have your new moon transformations,” Inuyasha looked at Kagome. “Yes she told me, but don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. He will not turn human every new moon like you have to, and I would not be surprised if he had certain abilities even _you_ cannot explain to him.” Inuyasha wondered what she meant, then Kagome yawned slightly, and Reiku insisted she must rest now.  
  
As Kagome rested, Inuyasha took their new son to see Miroku and the others. After having Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo fuss over and fall in love with him, the boy’s wide, toothless yawn was the only warning offered before he drifted to sleep. Nevertheless, Inuyasha wouldn’t let him out of his sight. When the baby slept Inuyasha was watching him sleep contently, and when he was awake Inuyasha walked about proudly with baby Ayase in his arms.  
  
Later that day, The Half-demon found himself sitting on the end of Kagome’s bed, as she tentatively applied a foul salve to the gash in his shoulder. Ayase lay fast asleep in the bassinet beside his mother’s bed, and Inuyasha gazed contently at him, trying not to wince as Kagome dragged the swab carefully over the edges of the wound.  
“Where are Sango and the others?” she asked distantly.  
“Shippo was playing with some of the village kids last I saw him, and Sango, Miroku and Kilala have gone on some secret quest that they didn’t say much about.” Kagome stopped for a moment.  
“Will they be long?”  
“No,” he said quickly, not willing to let anything worry her, “they said not to worry, and that they’d be back as quickly as possible. Aren’t you done yet?”  
“Yeah, this is a pretty nasty wound you know; maybe Reiku should look at it.” Inuyasha pulled his shirt back on, and his kimono, and shook his head.  
“Demons heal fast, I’ll be okay; don’t be such a worrier,” he replied holding Kagome’s face with his hands and leaning forward to kiss her.  
  
As Inuyasha kissed her, Kagome saw something glimmer from beneath Inuyasha’s shirt, and slid her hand beneath his clothes, her eyes widening.  
“I didn’t know you still had this,” she said to him, and he sat back slightly, looking at the locket in her hand, remembering the day that Kagome had given it to him.  
“Of course I still have it,” he murmured, almost indignantly, “what did you think I’d done with it? _Thrown it away_?” she looked at him oddly for a moment.  
“You said you didn’t want it,” she teased with a sly smile. He smiled back.  
“I lied,” he muttered, hiding a blush as he tucked the item back inside his kimono and out of sight. He looked up, seeing she was still smiling, and leant forward to kiss her again.  
  
As their lips met once more, the door opened, Reiku walked in and Inuyasha pulled away from her. Reiku smiled at them.  
“None of that, she needs rest, I’ve just delivered one baby, I don’t think I’m ready for a second child in your line just yet Inuyasha.” Inuyasha looked away, flushing profusely as Reiku approached Ayase’s crib, and the baby began to stir. Kagome leant over and pulled the boy gently into her arms, the white blanket her mother had given them wrapped snugly round him. “You realise he’s only a few hours old and he has already shown such a personality,” said Reiku, coming to Kagome’s side. “It may merely be the abilities of a part-demon baby, but he smiles and laughs, already, that’s very unnatural for such a young infant.”  
  
Inuyasha seemed to drift off into a world quite his own again as he gazed at Kagome holding their child, not really taking not of any of the women’s’ words, until…  
  
“Enough about that though, do you want me to help you get started?” Inuyasha snapped out of his state and into confusion. Kagome slipped the right side off her white kimono off her shoulder, and Inuyasha then noticed as he hadn’t before, how much her body had changed since Ayase’s conception. Kagome looked up at him for a brief moment, watching his expression, and smiled at him.  
“They’re huge aren’t they, I couldn’t believe how much I’ve grown,” Inuyasha blushed, not knowing how to answer, “I was really worried about it, but you didn’t even notice before.” Inuyasha tried to ignore the smile playing on Reiku’s lips.  
“Stupid, I wouldn’t care, you’re… _you’re beautiful to me anyway,”_ he replied, whispering the last part.  
  
Reiku helped a drained Kagome hold the fussing Ayase close to her, and he nuzzled close to his mother, not fully understanding what was going on. As Reiku tried to help Ayase feed off of Kagome, Inuyasha tried to describe to himself, his son’s scent. It was sweet, fresh, pure, though he was a baby, and that description was to be expected; the boy did not smell like Kagome, his scent was as individual, yet somehow it faintly resembled hers.  
  
Then Kagome protruded her chest slightly, and Ayase’s mouth enclosed innocently around her nipple. Inuyasha thought this must have felt weird for Kagome, and it briefly reflected in her face, until a contented smile took over.  
“He’s doing it!” she said excitedly, and Reiku smiled at her.  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” she said, departing from the room. Inuyasha watched Kagome pull her arms round Ayase as he curled his mother’s hair, that hung over her shoulder in between his tiny fingers, and he nuzzled her affectionately as he suckled her.  
“It feels really weird,” Kagome said to Inuyasha quietly. Inuyasha sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Well it felt weird at first, but it feels sort of… okay now.” Inuyasha stroked his son’s ears softly, watching him contently as Kagome spoke. “Does it look weird?”  
  
Inuyasha pulled his other arm round her shoulders, and nuzzled his head close to hers.  
“I think it looks alright,” he assured her, and meaning it.  
“You’re loving every bit of being a father aren’t you?” Inuyasha nodded slightly in reply, closing his exhausted eyes; he hadn’t slept since the last night in Kagome’s house. “Now I’m a mother Inuyasha, does it make you feel differently about me?” she asked.  
“Yes,” he replied dazedly, without opening his eyes. “It makes me love you more.” Kagome then felt Ayase pull away, and she pulled her sleeve back up, as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. As she turned to ask Inuyasha if he wanted to hold Ayase before she put him in his basket, she saw Inuyasha had fallen asleep at her side. After resting Ayase back in his cradle, she laid her head back on Inuyasha’s shoulder, and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after, with the sun shining warmly down on her and her new family.  
  
  
TBC


	9. Offer From Past Words

  
**_Offer from Past Words  
_** - **** _Nine_ -

 

Kagome sat in the chair by the open window, staring out at the rich wilderness as the sun streamed into the room. It had been four days since Ayase’s birth, and this the third morning after Sango, Miroku and Kilala had departed one some unknown quest. Reiku had said Ayase was healthy, and that Kagome would be okay, but that she needed to rest and heal, after all that blood loss and having that demonic energy choking practically her womb. As Kagome gazed out at the peaceful outdoors, she heard Inuyasha’s bare feet on the wooden floors of the room, and he came up behind her, placing their son gently in her arms.  
“You’re putting him down?” she said with a smile, a petulant half-demon pulling both arms round her shoulders.  
“He started fussing, I think it’s his hungry cry,” he replied, resting his head close to Kagome’s and looking down at Ayase.  
  
The boy smiled contently up at them, the eyes of his mother shining at his parent’s as they looked dotingly back at him.  
“A few days ago you were telling me you didn’t know how to be a father,” said Kagome, tickling the puppy ears atop her son’s head, amidst the multi-hued silk tresses. “And now you’re telling me about his different cries.” Inuyasha smiled, but made no other reply.  
  
Kagome slipped the left side of her white kimono off her, and exposed her nipple to the baby, so he could feed. Inuyasha stroked his son’s hair tenderly, and the infant blinked his affection in response. “When are the others coming back?” asked the Priestess distantly, as she gazed out of the window.  
“Soon I think, they said it would not take long...”  
“Where were they going anyway?”  
“Well,” answered the familiar squeaking tone of the Kitsune, as he climbed onto the windowsill from outside. “They said something about home, and Ayase, then a kid showed me this really pretty butterfly, and I sort of lost interest in them.”  
“Where’d you come from?” asked Inuyasha, trying to sound grumpy though failing. Shippo gave him a cheeky smile as he looked upon what he saw as his parent figures and his new sibling.  
“I was looking for Ayase, I wanted to play.” Kagome smiled at him.  
“He’s feeding now so, maybe later.” Shippo looked a little disappointed, but his cheeky smile returned not long after. “Speaking of home,” said Kagome, “where are we going to go when Reiku finally lets me walk on my own feet?”  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtfully from Ayase, to Shippo, and rested on Kagome as he spoke.  
“Sango and Miroku told me not to worry about that until they got back, so I take it their _secret quest_ has something to do with that.”  
  
Kagome seemed less troubled again, until Ayase nipped her, realising he wasn’t the centre of attention anymore. As the girl flinched in surprise, she caught Shippo’s interest and he gazed at her confusedly.  
“Kagome, what is Ayase doing to you?” he asked. Kagome giggled quietly, and Inuyasha smiled at the kitsune’s naivety.  
“It’s just breast-feeding Shippo; haven’t you ever seen it before?” Inuyasha asked, and Shippo shook his head. “How do you think babies get fed?”  
“Well, why can’t they have normal food?” the Kitsune questioned.  
“Because they don’t have teeth, _Dummy_ ,” the Half-demon answered again, rolling his eyes.  
  
“So, you have like, food in there?” Kagome flushed.  
“It’s not _food_ , food, its milk dummy,” Inuyasha explained.  
“Where does it come from?”  
“I think that’s a question for the father figure,” Kagome replied, looking down at Ayase as he nipped her a second time.  
“Me? Why?” asked Inuyasha indignantly, a dark flush dusting over his cheeks.  
“Ayase’s going to ask all these things one day, and you’re going to have to answer them.”  
“You’re his mother, why can’t you?”  
“Mothers _inform_ the girls, and fathers _inform_ the boys.” Inuyasha sat down beside Shippo on the windowsill before Kagome, looking slightly put out.  
“That’s cheating…we don’t even have a girl – what’re you supposed to do? Tell Kilala…?” He grumbled. “It’s your breasts he’s asking about, what have they got to do with me?” muttered Inuyasha.  
“I can think of a few times they had _a lot_ to do with you,” replied Kagome, and Inuyasha blushed, his doggy ears twitching atop his head of white hair.  
“Didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” he retaliated with a smile, flushing even darker at his momentary boldness.  
“Never said I did,” she replied, gazing seductively into his eyes for a moment, before looking back at her son. “I never complained about anything _else_ you did to me either,” she added, so only Inuyasha could hear, though Shippo gazed fixedly at Ayase, lost in thought.  
  
“Inuyasha, where do babies come from?” he piped up at last. Inuyasha looked even more horrified than he did when he had been asked the breast-feeding question, and he looked to Kagome for help, but she was busy fussing over Ayase, and had not even heard the question.  
“Wait ten years or so Shippo; you’ll find out yourself.”  
  
As an uncomfortable silence swept over them, the doors to the room opened, and Sango, Miroku and Kilala walked in. The Slayer smiled as Kagome turned to see her, and came up to stand behind her, staring at the beautiful boy as he fed.  
“He’s so beautiful Kagome, more so than when we left if that’s at all possible.” Kagome smiled, believing every word, for she saw it herself.  
  
Miroku came and stood by Sango’s side, and Kilala leapt onto Inuyasha’s lap, nudging his hand to pet her. Miroku gazed at Ayase also now, or at least in his direction, something about the concentration in his eyes told Inuyasha he was not looking at Ayase directly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and seeing Sango was too engrossed in admiring his son to give Miroku an obliging smack, Inuyasha knew he had to do it himself.  
“See something you like Miroku?” asked Inuyasha dangerously, and the Monk mumbled in reply, not taking his eyes away. Sango looked up at her lover then, realising why he’d fallen so quiet, as had Kagome. Becoming a mother seemed to have softened Kagome’s temper. Unlike the countless time before, she wasn’t angry, merely blushed and smiled sheepishly in response.  
“It’s only breast-feeding, it’s the most natural, innocent thing,” Kagome insisted quietly.  
“Yes,” agreed Sango, standing up from her crouching position. “But when the observer is Miroku, it becomes a little less innocent.” She smacked him across the back of the head, and he seemed to snap out of his engrossment.  
  
“Yes, what Sango said,” he said abruptly, not having listened to the actual conversation.  
“I haven’t told them yet, idiot!’ snapped Sango, “you were fantasising again.” Miroku flushed, and cleared his throat.  
“Yes, well it’s about time you did tell them.” The Demon Slayer nodded, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo lingering in perplexed ignorance.  
“It’s a lovely day,” said Sango, “why don’t we explain while we take a walk in the sunshine.” Inuyasha looked worriedly at Kagome, who now pulled her kimono back up her shoulder, as Ayase had finished feeding.  
“I can walk you know Inuyasha,” she assured him, standing up, but shaking slightly as she did so. Inuyasha held her arm to steady her, and they walked out into the sunshine for the first time for the first time since Ayase’s birth.  
  
Kagome walked with her arms wrapped round one of Inuyasha’s, the infant cradled in the crook of the Half-demon’s other arm, with Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder. Ayase stared for the first time about the free world that was drowned in sunshine, smiling and laughing as he looked up at the fluttering butterflies from his father’s arms.  
  
Inuyasha tried to hide the content smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, though failed as he and the others listened to Sango and Miroku’s story, who were walking with Kilala on Sango’s shoulder, hand in hand beside Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku, (accompanied by Kilala), had sought out an old friend of Miroku’s father, who had once offered Miroku a home in his house. They had sought him to see if the offer still withstood, and if it could be open to all of them. They had met with a man of no more than thirty-five years, a man called Tamori; the husband of the granddaughter of a wise master, and the house he inherited into his marriage was the most ancient and purist places in the feudal era. It was in this very house, that Tamori had invited then all to stay, even to live if they wished. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo fell silent as they pondered the possibilities if the new home they had been offered. The Priestess to could see the paranoid suspicion flitting behind the Half-demon’s eyes, and the silence plagued them until she found the strength to break it.  
  
“And you said something about knowledge we could all gain by accepting this generous offer, what are they?” she asked Sango.  
“Well,” replied Miroku, “They are very powerful people, and wise, so they could teach us a lot, and maybe then, with a few years of learning to be stronger, cleverer, faster... But, there was something else too…” His tone dropped, and Inuyasha’s featured suddenly hardened into a stern expression.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
Miroku offered his lover a worried glance before returning his gaze to Inuyasha, worrying his lower lip slightly before he dared speak. “Word has it that someone has gotten hold of the last shards – the ones Naraku had before he… Which means that-”  
“-That the Jewel is nearly whole again, and in the hands of evil right?” Inuyasha asked in a bitter tone. Miroku nodded, the action drawing a sigh from his friend. “So the only shards they haven’t got are the ones we have, and ones Kouga has…?” He looked thoughtful, but as the topic turned to that of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome’s gaze dropped to Ayase, attempting to pretend she never heard it. However, the Demon Slayer noticed…  
  
“What’s wrong Kagome?” asked Sango, seeing the depressed look on the girl’s face, though Inuyasha already knew what she was thinking, without even asking.  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome was worried about trying to raise their son in the middle of a dangerous quest for magical jewel shards, but he knew also, that she was worried about the wish Inuyasha would make on the jewel, wondering if he had truly changed that much since starting their quest, and if he’d changed enough to not want the same wish anymore…  
  
“I don’t…I don’t think I can search for the Shikon no Tama anymore,” she replied, not looking at anything now, and finding the bright summers day to all of a sudden have become very dim, and gloomy.  
“But, you’re the only one that can find the shards, besides we’re not saying-” Miroku was interrupted by Sango putting a hand over his mouth, and he looked at her in bewilderment for a moment, before realising what was wrong.  
  
“I just…I really can’t…there is too much at stake to try to bring all the shards into one jewel. You forget, once the jewel is reformed, it will still be there after the wish, and I’m gonna be the one who has to look after it, to protect it. Look what happened to the last jewel’s protector, Kikyo isn’t…” she dropped off, finding the woman’s name poison in her throat.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” said Inuyasha, sliding baby Ayase into Kagome’s arms, and walking ahead of them.  
“Inuyasha? What’s up?” asked Shippo, wondering why the Half-demon of all people was angry at this conversation.  
“I just don’t want to talk about this anymore, this is something Kagome… This isn’t the time to decide what to do about the Shikon no Tama, it’s time to decide what we’re gonna do for the next few years of our lives. I don’t care what we do, but I’m not shard searching with a newborn, and I’m not leaving him either. We’ve got the other shards – the trouble will come to us. So there’s no point in traipsing half way across Japan trying to find it.” Sango and the others silently agreed, though Kagome wasn’t listening.  
  
“I want to go…” she muttered so the others had to turn to face her, not hearing what she’s said.  
“What?” asked Sango.  
“I think…I think that we should go, at least for a little while – to this _Tamori’s_ home. If these people are kind enough to offer, and we’ve got nowhere else to go…Even if it’s just for a little time, I think it would be worth it just to stay…they may be able to help us.”  
  
They seemed, amongst themselves to agree in silence, and all were curious about this new home they were offered, except Inuyasha, who seemed to draw no conclusion at all.  
“I think we should go too,” said Sango, walking to Inuyasha’s side as if asking him to come back to their side. Inuyasha nodded lightly; if Kagome wanted to be there, they would go. Regardless, he had taken her from her own comfortable home and life, the least he could do was give her some sense of being settled somewhere. Seeing it was something she sincerely wanted, he smiled exasperatedly, defeated by those doe eyes. For once accepting the inevitability of what was to come, Inuyasha walked back to Kagome’s side, and they started walking back to the hut.  
  
  
TBC


	10. Stranger In The Snow

**_Stranger in the Snow  
_** - **** _Ten_ -  
  
  
They all may have agreed that leaving the village as soon as possible was a good idea, but they were all also surprised to travel under dazzling sunlight with a light breeze, only to have the weather take a savage turn for the worst. They had only left the village a few hours ago when a storm had gathered. The soft breeze had picked up into violent gusts, bringing with them a ferocious blizzard, which made the travellers barely able to stand.  
  
Sango tucked Kilala into her shirt, and clung to Miroku as they struggled against the storm. Shippo held onto Inuyasha’s shoulders, while the hanyou hugged Kagome close to him as he walked, baby Ayase wrapped tightly in Kagome’s arms, both of them under Inuyasha’s kimono. The Half-demon forced himself not to shiver nor wince against the storm; he pulled his kimono tighter round his family, hating himself every moment for bringing them out here. _If they get sick, I’ll never forgive myself,_ he thought, as he heard one of the others’ voices amidst the howling wind.  
“Inuyasha this is crazy, we can’t keep going in this storm!” He turned to face Sango.  
“Well what do you want us to do? We can’t stop here-”  
“No, we need to find shelter,” Miroku interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha stared about at their surroundings in the raging snowstorm, the snow now rising past his knees. He had to find somewhere for them to stay, and fast. Snapping back from his thoughtfulness Inuyasha flinched as the winds picked up, and Shippo was swiped from his perch on his shoulder. Snatching the kitsune out of the air, Inuyasha shoved the shivering Kitsune into Miroku’s arms, and looked worriedly at Kagome. He winced as he heard amongst the screeching winds, the hidden baby screaming, sickened to hear them; children shouldn’t have to cry like that.  
  
“Okay here’s the plan,” he shouted to the others over the storm, “I can move quicker alone, you keep going, I’ll find shelter, and then come back for you, okay?”  
“No…” pleaded Kagome weakly, her voice trembling slightly as she shivered, Inuyasha pressed an awkward kiss to her forehead, and leant her into Sango’s arms.  
“I promise I’ll come back,” he said to her, then looking to Sango and Miroku, “you guys better look after them, or so help me I’ll-”  
“Inuyasha,” interrupted Sango, grinning slightly, even though her face felt so numb she didn’t know how she managed it, “you wouldn’t hit a woman would you?” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t count on it,” he grumbled, turning and disappearing into the blizzard.  
  
Only a short while after Inuyasha had left them, the storm picked up even more, as if it were working with a will of its own, and was against them. Sango helped a stumbling Kagome along, still hearing the child screaming from beneath Inuyasha’s kimono.  
“Is he hurt or something?” asked Sango, Kagome shook her head.  
“He’s frightened, and cold and-” she broke off as something slammed blindly into Miroku, scaring the life out of all of them. Sango, Kagome and Shippo screeched as Miroku fell backwards onto his backside in the freezing snow, shivering from head to toe. Angry, cold and grumpy, the monk leapt up, lashing at the hooded stranger with his staff.  
“Hey! Hey, stop a moment!” shouted the stranger, Miroku stopped, and he and the others surveyed the stranger as he pulled back his hood. A tangled mass of dark blond hair hung into his eyes, his features soft as he scanned the party amongst the heavy, fast falling snow.  
“Who are you?” asked Miroku, still not lowering his staff.  
“Of course,” said the man, offering his hand to Miroku, “Kazama – Shigeru Kazama.” Miroku studied him nervously, before shaking hands with him.  
  
Kagome and Sango flinched as Ayase screamed violently, struggling wildly in his mother’s arms; Kagome rocked him softly, the boy still not settling. Suddenly the wind swiped past the party like a whiplash, a sharp numbing sensation ripping across their faces. All of a sudden Kagome felt really queasy, feeling as if her head were spinning.  
“Sango,” she gasped, trying to stay standing.  
“Kagome?”  
“Just…take the baby…”  
“What? But Kagome-”  
“Just take the baby!” Sango took Ayase, wrapped in Inuyasha’s kimono into her arms, just as Kagome collapsed to her knees in the snow.  
“Kagome!” shrieked Shippo, as Miroku leapt forwards to help her.  
“What are you doing out in this storm?” asked Shigeru, clearly thinking that they were all mad.  
“We were caught off-guard by the storm,” replied Sango as Ayase writhed and screamed in her arms.  
  
Kagome looked up to her son, and then to Sango, as the Demon Slayer wrapped her arms tightly round him.  
“He needs to be fed,” Kagome told her, relying on Miroku to support her. Shigeru looked into Kagome’s tired eyes and smiled widely.  
“I live just over there,” he muttered, pointing behind him in the storm, nothing visible beyond their position besides snow and darkness. “Please, you’re all more than welcome to stay while the storm passes.” They all watched him warily as he offered them shelter, and Sango was sure she heard both Shippo and Kilala growl quietly.  
“Please Sango,” muttered Kagome as Ayase screamed again, “if I can’t get him warm soon…he’ll…” Kagome broke off, and Sango watched her tired face carefully, before looking up to Shigeru, and nodding half-heartedly. Shigeru nodded back, and turned, trudging on through the snow, Miroku supporting Kagome, and Sango struggling to hold the screaming baby still in her arms.  
  
“You live in a cave?” asked Miroku as he followed Shigeru, Sango, Shippo and Kilala inside.  
“Sure, home is home.” At Shigeru’s words Miroku looked round, it was a cave, but was certainly preferable to the storm outside. There was a fire burning in the centre, heaps of cloths gathered near it to sit on, and various homely objects and utensils for cooking. At the far end of the cave, a semi-transparent veil hung, and Miroku could see that many warm furs and blankets characterized what must have been Shigeru’s bed. “You should set the lady down over there,” he said to Miroku, gesturing towards the bed. “She’d be more comfortable.” Miroku nodded.  
  
The monk helped Kagome across the cave, setting her on the edge of the bed behind the veil. The Priestess lay back exhaustedly, and looked up at Sango as she stood by the bed, holding the distressed baby.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, receiving a weak nod in reply, and watched her sit up slowly. “You’re wet, are you sure you don’t want to change first, you’ll catch your death if you-”  
“I’m fine,” she interrupted quickly, “I just need to-”  
“Come on, what would Inuyasha say if he knew you wanted to hold your son while you were wet? You want to make him ill?” Kagome sighed impatiently, Sango elbowed Miroku in the ribs, and he left their side to sit with Kilala, Shippo and Shigeru by the fire, as the Priestess pulled the shirt of her kimono off over her head, wrapping herself in Inuyasha’s kimono.  
  
Sango smiled down at her as Kagome shifted slightly, and she slipped the screaming baby into his mother’s arms, the girl pulling the kimono round him as well as her, and held him close to her. Out of the corner of her eye Sango saw that Miroku was attempting to watch, the Slayer dragged the kimono up round Kagome and the infant a little more.  
  
As soon as his father’s kimono was wrapped round him the baby calmed, and nuzzled his mother affectionately. Kagome shifted, helping him find her exposed nipple, and letting him suckle.  
“He can smell Inuyasha,” she said smiling, her voice calm and quiet, but very tired. Sango knelt down on the bed beside her, pulling the damp hair off her shoulders and away from Ayase’s face, frowning slightly.  
“You feel really hot,” she said anxiously.  
“I’m okay,” insisted Kagome, swatting away her friend’s hand. Offering the girl a sisterly smile, Sango turned and moved to sit by Miroku and the others. Sighing deeply the Slayer dropped into place next to Miroku, leaning her head on his shoulder as Kilala crawled up to sit between her and Shippo.  
  
Shigeru looked carefully at each of the party, before allowing his eyes to rest upon Sango once more.  
“So, now that we’re all warm, who are you people?” he asked. Normally they probably wouldn’t have answered, although he had been more than generous with them, and felt obliged to answer.  
“Sango,” she replied, “and Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome,” she indicated to each of her companions in turn, not mentioning Ayase’s name, sure that Inuyasha would skin her alive if she offered it up freely to a complete stranger. Shigeru smiled at her, before taking some mysterious meat out of the bowl beside him, cutting it into small pieces and throwing it into the stew he had boiling in a pot over the fire before him.  
“Welcome to my home, and thank you for trusting me.”  
  
Sango slipped her hand into Miroku’s, closing her eyes for a moment. Shigeru heard a small, quiet cough, and turned slightly to see Kagome adjusting to how she sat, making her son more comfortable as he fed. The priestess stroked the black, velvety puppy ears atop the baby’s head, and smiled as she pulled the kimono back up round her. Shigeru turned away from the image, trying not to smile. “You have a beautiful son,” he told Miroku, making him blush.  
“He isn’t my son,” he muttered, “and Kagome isn’t my girl either,” he said, holding up his and Sango’s intertwined hands, as if to correct him.  
“Oh I see,” replied Shigeru, “but then, who is the father?”  
  
Suddenly something charged in from the storm, covered in snow from head to foot. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala didn’t even budge, though Shigeru jumped up in alarm as the creature crouched down on all fours, shaking off the snow like a dog, only to reveal Inuyasha standing at the entrance.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to Sango’s side, breathless. “Where’s Kagome?” he asked in a panic.  
“She’s fine,” replied Sango, as Miroku brushed the snow out of her hair where Inuyasha had sent it flying over them, whereas Shippo and Kilala were growling grumpily, shaking off the snow much like Inuyasha had done. “She’s over there-” Inuyasha ignored the rest of her sentence as she pointed to the curtain. Inuyasha saw Kagome through the semi- translucent veil, and charged towards her. Shigeru shot up before him, blocking his path.  
“Who are you?” he asked boldly. Inuyasha sneered at him, pushing him aside rather rudely. He threw aside the veil, only to have his panic and temper melt away as Kagome looked up at him, smiling in relief at the sight of him.  
  
The veil drifted gracefully back into place as Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome on the bed and stroked the damp hair softly that hung around her face.  
“I couldn’t find you in the storm – I thought something terrible had happened to you!” he gasped all in one breath. He cupped her face in his hands, planting kisses all over her face. Miroku and the others turned away from the sight, blushing violently.  
“He’s the father,” muttered Miroku to Shigeru. Ayase let out a small whimper, and Inuyasha smiled down at his son.  
“Hello to you too,” he muttered, as the boy looked tiredly up at him with wide, dark eyes that matched Kagome’s exactly. Inuyasha pulled his kimono tighter round the boy, brushing it lightly against the baby’s cheek, making him smile slightly, before yawning with a quiet squeak. “I’ll let you feed him,” he said to Kagome, getting to his feet and sitting between Shippo and Sango.  
  
“You have a beautiful family,” Shigeru told Inuyasha, as the Half-demon took his seat. Inuyasha looked up at him confusedly, clearly wondering who this man was.  
“Thanks,” he replied distantly, his eyes shifting to the fire now.  
“You’re all welcome to stay here as long as the storm lasts,” offered Shigeru in a courteous voice, making Miroku and Shippo fight to stop laughing.  
“Feh!” replied Inuyasha, not looking up from the flames, “I don’t even know who or _what_ the hell you are, like hell am I gonna let you hover like some weirdo around my mate and my son…” The man watched Inuyasha’s pensive expression a moment, before continuing.  
“I wish that you would stay,” he said, “I would not feel right if I knew you were traveling in this blizzard.”  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala watched Inuyasha’s expression, appearing not to be listening to Shigeru as he continued to gaze at the fire. They were all tired, and hungry, and wanted to stay, but something in Inuyasha’s expression (and nature) told them he wouldn’t stay if his life depended on it. Inuyasha looked up from the flames as Ayase whimpered slightly.  
“Shush…” whispered Kagome softly to him, Inuyasha watched her silhouette through the veil, and could not keep himself from smiling slightly. He turned to face Shigeru, only to find that the man was watching him.  
  
Inuyasha had a strange feeling about this man; he was far too kind, generous, and too well spoken. He didn’t trust this man at all, and what was worse, he had seen his eyes wander over his son and Kagome too many times, something was not right about him. Inuyasha studied his face for a moment and then the faces of his friends.  
“I…whatever,” he mumbled, getting to his feet and walking over to Kagome once more, Miroku smiling triumphantly, guessing that was the closest to an acceptance that they were going to get from the hotheaded hanyou.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him yet again as the veil fell back into place once more behind him, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Ayase was fast asleep beside her, snuggled up against her as she sat up slightly. “Hey,” he muttered, returning the smile, slipping his hand into hers.  
“Hey.” Inuyasha ran his fingers along the side of her face, pushing the stray hairs from it, still smiling.  
“How is he?”  
“He’s fine,” she replied, glancing down at the sleeping boy at her side. “I hated to hear him scream like that, it made me feel sick,” she muttered, watching him. “I felt like a terrible mother, letting him get into that state-”  
“It’s not your fault, it was the storm; you’re a good mother, okay? He’s lucky to have you,” argued Inuyasha, that usual coarseness in his voice.  
  
“And what about you? Are you okay?” he asked, regarding her tired smile.  
“I’m fine, really.”  
“Yeah, sure,” he said sarcastically, holding his hand over her forehead. You’re really hot!”  
“So?”  
“So you’re sick!”  
“I am not sick,” she insisted, sitting up, “I feel perfectly-” Inuyasha silenced her, pressing his lips softly against hers.  
“I just worry, that’s all,” he whispered, pulling away from her slightly. “You’re one of the most important things to me…understand?”  
“I know, I love you too, don’t be so-”  
“Don’t forget, you have this little guy to look after now,” he said, gesturing to the child, “I’ll have to take care of myself.” Kagome smiled at his last words, and leant forward, resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.  
“I won’t forget,” she sighed. Inuyasha ran his fingers into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply, closing his eyes as the soothing scent washed over him.  
“Good,” he said suddenly, planting a brief kiss on her forehead, “now get some sleep.”  
“Inuyasha…”  
“Hey, for once listen me, okay? I know what you need, so sleep.” Kagome rolled her eyes and laid down, her fingers still entwined with his.  
“Yes, _Mama_ ,” she said sarcastically. Inuyasha smiled at her, before releasing her and walking over to join the others once more.  
  
Miroku and Shippo gave Inuyasha funny sideways looks, but were careful to avoid each other’s eyes, knowing they couldn’t suppress laughter if they looked at each other. Sango elbowed the both of them, trying not to laugh herself at Inuyasha. All except the hanyou himself seemed to take notice of just how much Shigeru was looking at them all. Inuyasha spent the entire night shooting death looks at the stranger, whilst the others tried to keep a normal conversation going, hoping that Inuyasha would control his temper and suspicions, and not loose it, as they could see he was very close to doing.  
  
  
TBC


	11. Shigeru and Hiroshi

  
**_Shigeru and Hiroshi  
_** - **** _Eleven_ -  
  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning with a start. He was shocked to find that he had even fallen asleep, after being so determined to keep his eyes opened all night, not trusting Shigeru enough to let his guard down. He looked up to see that the blizzard was still raging outside, and that if it had been morning, the sky outside was still dark with the storm, so that it didn’t seem to be morning at all. However, Inuyasha was sure he hadn’t slept long; he had the distinct headache of someone who has had no sleep for a while, and he knew he would be fighting grumpiness all day. He had no idea what had woken him, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were all fast asleep beside him, and the fire was still going. He sat up from the ground where he had fallen asleep. He had been trying so hard not to give way to exhaustion that he had even sat on the rock of the ground. He shot to his feet once he saw that Shigeru was not sat with the rest of them any longer, and looked wildly about him.  
  
Suddenly Ayase let out a noise, a sound somewhere between a cough and a quiet cry coming from behind the veil, and Inuyasha walked slowly and quietly over to it. Pulling back the veil Inuyasha saw Kagome fast asleep, half wrapped in his kimono, though it had slipped down a little, and wasn’t covering all of her anymore. Ayase was starting to wake up in her loose embrace, and was starting to fuss, not liking the odd silence, or the funny smell the cave gave off after spending so much time in the same clean room in Nakamura village. Inuyasha leant over and pulled Ayase up into his arms.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as the unconscious Kagome turned away from the noises Ayase was making, the kimono coming nearly completely off of her.  
“Hey,” Inuyasha whispered in a soft voice to the baby, “you’re grumpier than me in the morning. Why don’t you be good and let mummy sleep for a while, okay?” As if the boy understood, he stopped crying, and looked up at Inuyasha with wide hazel eyes, the only sound now coming from him his light breathing that could easily be heard in the silence of the cave. Inuyasha pulled Ayase’s blanket round him a little tighter, as he sat down beside Kagome on the bed with the baby in his arms.  
  
As Inuyasha shivered slightly, he heard Kagome mutter something in her sleep, and turned to look at her.  
“ _Don’t want to wake up yet – the light’s purple – and the water’s too cold…_ ” Inuyasha smiled oddly at her. _Poor thing, the stress is getting to her,_ he thought, as he leant over, pulling the kimono over her so that it covered her body completely. Just then he smelled something, and his nose twitched slightly. He had guessed he should smell it, but it was very strong now, as if it were right near him…  
  
He looked up then, to see two grey eyes surveying him from the corner of the cave where the firelight didn’t quite reach, over the opposite side of the bed to where he was sitting by the veil. Inuyasha straightened up slightly, pretending not to notice it, and sure enough when he looked back up again, the eyes were gone. _Maybe the stress is getting to me too,_ he thought as he rocked Ayase lightly in his arms as the boy started to fuss again.  
  
Watching the shadows carefully in case he hadn’t been imagining things, Inuyasha nearly jumped as suddenly something seized the beaded necklace round his neck, (the one that gave Kagome the power to make him _‘sit’_ ). With rapid, panicked breaths he looked down to see that Ayase had decided that they were pretty and worth his attention, and Inuyasha was at ease again, breathing in deeply. He probably would have nearly fallen asleep again, if he hadn’t felt something's gaze weighing heavy upon him. He opened one of his golden eyes, and saw Kagome lying on her side, watching him dotingly. He opened the other eye as well and smiled at her. “What you looking at?” he asked playfully. She shrugged slightly, returning the smile. Ayase looked at his mother, one of the beads in his mouth, looking painfully adorable. Kagome shifted, leaning over to kiss Inuyasha, so that the kimono slipped from round her, and fell loosely back on the bed as Inuyasha pressed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away form her quickly, making her look at him in surprise.  
“What is it?” she asked, watching him as his eyes met those grey ones once more, watching him and Kagome from the shadows.  
“Kagome put the kimono back on…”  
“What?”  
“Just do it,” he said rather snappishly, getting quickly to his feet, Ayase still in his arms, though Kagome was watching him as if he was crazy, not listening to a word he’d said. “Come out of the shadows you coward…” he muttered. After a moment, the stranger stepped out of the darkness, and as Inuyasha had guessed, it was Shigeru. “How long have you been there?”  
“It’s my home, I’ve been here-”  
“I don’t give a crap, how long were you watching her for?” Shigeru smiled at Inuyasha politely, clearly not noticing the threatening tone of the hanyou’s voice.  
  
Inuyasha snarled nastily at him, stepping closer. “If you touched her-”  
“And what gives you that idea…umm…sorry I never did catch your name.”  
“Too right you didn’t, stinkin’ little pervert!” Ayase squirmed in Inuyasha’s arms, and started to cry again, making the others stir. Kagome pulled the kimono up round her shoulders, and looked at Inuyasha firmly.  
“Stop it! Not with the baby-”  
“Whoever you are, you don’t need to be so-”  
“Yes I do! I knew there was something wrong with you!” screamed Inuyasha, his voice filling the cave, making the infant scream even more, “God knows what the fuck you would have done if I hadn’t woke up! Or what you’d done before then!” Inuyasha lunged at him, stopping inches before him. “I’m going to kill you,” he muttered dangerously, his face inches from Shigeru’s.  
“Not very fatherly of you, with your son in your arms as well,” Shigeru make a clicking sound with his tongue, and shook his head with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha growled dangerously, Ayase screaming even louder. Kagome leapt forwards just as the others were looking around to see what the noise was all about, and stood beside Inuyasha.  
“Don’t you dare threaten people holding our son!” she shouted at him, her temper soaring, but still nothing compared to Inuyasha’s, who was not even looking at her.  
“Take the baby, Kagome,” he muttered to her, the baby’s screams causing his ears to throb.  
“Come away, please,” she whispered, so only he could hear, her hand over his arm that didn’t hold Ayase. “He didn’t do anything to me, you’d be able to smell it on me if he did. Come away-” He wrenched his arm away as if her touch had burnt him.  
“That’s not the damn point...” Kagome watched him with a horrified look in her eyes, he was changing, his eyes were darkening, and purple crests were materialising onto the pale skin of his face. “Take the baby,” he said quietly. Kagome didn’t listen, partly knowing that the real Inuyasha was only grounded by the distressed baby in his arms. “TAKE THE BABY!” he screamed; not willing to gamble the chance that he wouldn’t attack with Ayase in his arms, Kagome slid her arms round the boy and pulled him as fast as she could away from Inuyasha.  
  
No sooner than Ayase was in Kagome’s arms, Inuyasha leapt at Shigeru, sinking his claws into the man’s throat, and slashing him across the chest with his free hand. Kagome held the baby close to her chest in fear; she hadn’t seen Inuyasha kill like this… with his bare hands since…  
  
Sango and the others ran to her side, their eyes widening as they saw the transforming Inuyasha charging at Shigeru. Blood flew everywhere as the Half-demon slashed and bit at the man, and screams filled the air. Seeing that glimmer of gold in those eyes, Kagome shoved Ayase into the Slayer’s arms, and leapt forward towards Inuyasha.  
“SIT!” she shouted, at first she thought nothing had happened, then the beads glowed, and Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome skidded to he knees, beside him, ignoring Shigeru who slid slowly to the floor a little distance form them. Kagome turned Inuyasha over so that his face was not smashed into the floor, and she pulled him up into her arms.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, disorientated, and Kagome brushed the hair from his face. Inuyasha blushed as he realised everyone was looking at him, and tried to sit up.  
“What happened?” he asked her, “what did I-” he broke off, his face showing that he had remembered, and Kagome knew that it was because he hadn’t fully transformed before she had _‘sat’_ him.  
“Nothing,” she replied, shaking her head so that her tears disappeared. “You didn’t do anything.”  
“Liar…” the Half-demon muttered. Something about his facial expression as he looked round told Kagome that he couldn’t remember everything about what he did, especially when his eyes fell upon the screaming Ayase in Sango’s arms. He shot to his feet, a horrified look on his face. “No – tell me I didn’t – I didn’t did I?” Kagome shook her head lightly.  
“You didn’t hurt him,” she replied, and he smiled with relief as Sango slipped the baby into his arms, (rather reluctantly), and he saw that he was okay. “You just scared him a lot.” Inuyasha hugged the tiny body close to his chest, his eyes glassy.  
“I’m sorry, I won’t do that to you again, I promise…”  
“Inuyasha?” asked Sango, watching the half-demon warily. “Are you okay?”  
  
Suddenly, before Inuyasha could reply to Sango’s question, the cave was filled with a horrible, deep laughter, and they all turned to face Shigeru, only to find that he was the source of it. His face was widened into a sadistic, terrible smile, making his soft features look horrible disturbing.  
“Inuyasha?” he asked hysterically, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. “Inuyasha? So I was right, that was that hanlf-breed’s son,” Kagome’s eyes widened in horror.  
“Inuyasha?” she asked, and he turned to look at her, “don’t you see, he really wasn’t looking at me, he was-”  
“Looking at Ayase,” said Inuyasha, finishing her sentence, and looking back to Shigeru as the man dragged himself clumsily to his feet. “Get the hell out of here,” he muttered to the others edging backwards, and pulling Kagome back with him. “He’s not a man he’s a-” Inuyasha was interrupted with a horrible tearing sound, and Kagome flinched, turning her face away as sharp, new bones shot from Shigeru’s back, and his jaw line elongated into an animal-like structure; he was changing.  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome backwards once more. “Move! Get out of here,” he muttered to Sango and the others who stood behind him. “He’ll rip this cave apart changing, and us too – move!” Sango and Miroku scooped up Kilala and Shippo, turning back as Inuyasha and Kagome followed, revolting sounds of tearing flesh and the reformation of it echoed through the cave amidst Shigeru’s screaming. Rock and stone started tumbling from the ceiling as they scrambled out into the snow, Sango doubling back and snatching up their packs, the ceiling collapsing just as she skidded out into the snowstorm beside the others.  
  
“You Idiot!” Miroku shouted at her, “The whole thing could’ve caved in on you!”  
“Well it didn’t, did it?” said Sango carelessly, handing Kagome’s kimono to her, and shooting a threatening look at Miroku, making him look away. “Don’t be such a worrier Miroku, I’m fine.” Miroku gave her a very childish, indignant look.  
“You might not have been,” he muttered sulkily. Sango smiled, walking over to him and patting him on the head.  
“You were worried about me? That’s so cute!” Miroku flushed a dark red, making Shippo and Inuyasha struggle not to laugh.  
“You’re so reckless,” the monk muttered to her, “and you always-” his voice cut out all of a sudden. Suddenly they all leapt backwards in shock as the rubble of stone and rock that had been the cave moments before was flung backwards into the air. Kilala leapt up off the ground, transforming with a fiery blast and standing before Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha drew out Tenseiga sharply, swinging the transformed blade and slicing through the oncoming rubble. Sharp, strong jets of flames shot from a little way away, and Inuyasha knew they were Kilala’s but dared not tear his eyes from the attacking stone. Hating every second of being weak and defenceless, Kagome cowered behind Inuyasha, Ayase in her arms and under the fire-rat haori Inuyasha had forced back round her.  
  
Inuyasha’s eyes widened as the last of the rubble sank in the snow, the storm still raging around them, and where the cave once stood, a great, black shadow loomed over them. Glimmering dark scales… Crimson eyes met Inuyasha’s gold, and he growled with annoyance.  
“It would have to be a damn dragon wouldn’t it…should have guessed, never trust a fucking lizard…”  
“Inuyasha!” hissed Kagome, “stop saying that damn word!” Inuyasha turned to look at her for a moment, turning his back to the scaly Shigeru.  
“For fuck’s sake it’s that bastard’s fault!” Kagome scowled at him.  
“Don’t say that word either!”  
“What word?”  
“Guys-”  
“Every sentence you say doesn’t have to be an obscenity!”  
“Guys-”  
“Why, it’s not like Ayase can understand it anyway!”  
“That’s not the-”  
“GUYS!” shouted Sango, “I know Inuyasha’s language is appalling, but can we just focus on the problem at hand and try not to be eaten!”  
  
Suddenly, a piercing screech filled the air, and Shigeru, in dragon form, leapt forwards, at Inuyasha. The great scaly tail swiped at Inuyasha, knocking him flying across the snow covered ground.  
“Inuyasha!” screamed Kagome, trying to hold the struggling, distressed baby close to her as he fought against her embrace.  
“Kagome watch out!” shouted Miroku, as the tail swiped backwards towards her. Kagome dodged, skidding over to the side in the snow, the nasty spines on Shigeru’s tail catching her legs, and staining the freshly fallen snow with her blood. Kagome winced.  
“Shit that hurt…”  
“HA!” shouted Inuyasha, getting shakily to his feet. “You swore yourself, damn wench!” Kagome winced as she pulled Ayase close, his screams now deafening.  
“Shut up if you don’t want me to use the ‘S’ word on you!” Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his silver hair, and he sneered.  
“Hmph!” he grunted, picking up Tenseiga from where he dropped it. “ _Better not sit me, damn wench…”_ he mumbled to himself.  
  
“Inuyasha!” shouted Kagome, but too late, Shigeru swiped at the hanyou, vicious, gnarled claws catching the flesh across his stomach, and tearing at it.  
“Son of a bitch!” cursed Inuyasha, holding his hand over his stomach, blood running from the gashes in his flesh. Shigeru’s scaly face broke into a wide, toothy grin.  
“Actually I would have thought that was you, Inuyasha, you are the dog demon after all.” Inuyasha sneered, steadying himself on his feet once more.  
“Considering you didn’t even know my name a moment ago, you sure know a lot about me.”  
  
Sango shivered as she watched that same grin spread wider across the reptilian face, and as the snow continued to fall, whipped around them by the violent winds of the storm.  
“I knew of your name, I just didn’t know for sure that _you_ were Inuyasha, I suppose I expected _‘The Great Lord Inuyasha,’_ son of Inu no Taishou, to be a little tougher, taller maybe perhaps… You look to be nothing more than a runty lap dog.”  
  
Inuyasha snarled dangerously. “My boss would have been very displeased if I’d wasted valuable energy on stealing some snivelling, mongrel of a child, I was sent for the son of Inuyasha, and you must understand I had to make sure it was the right baby. Your name was the only one I was given, and I only found that out a moment ago.” Inuyasha sneered.  
  
“So you were biding your time until you knew for certain who I was?” asked Inuyasha, biding time himself, scanning Shigeru’s form for a weakness of any kind, but not finding one.  
“Following orders you know.”  
“And what were they exactly?” asked Inuyasha, Shigeru narrowed his crimson eyes, looking as if he might not reply, but then…  
“To locate the son of Inuyasha, and bring both the child and its mother, alive, to my master, at all costs.”  
  
“Why’d you need Kagome as well?” asked Miroku, trying not shiver from the cold.  
“I don’t know, maybe the boss wanted to keep the baby, and he needed Miss Kagome to do it, I have no idea, my only concern is to deliver the _‘goods’_.” Inuyasha stepped forwards, sneering nastily.  
“Well this is one delivery you’re not gonna make, because you ain’t taking them anywhere.” Shigeru smiled even wider than before, and sped forward. Before Inuyasha could react, Shigeru lunged at him, slashing him across the face with his claws, sending him hurtling backwards against a tree, Tetsusaiga dropping from his grasp.  
  
Kagome screamed, turning her son’s face away against her chest, as Tetsusaiga was used against Inuyasha, and skewered him through his chest, pinning him to the tree. Inuyasha’s pupils contracted, and blood trickled out of the sides of his mouth.  
“Inuyasha!” shouted Miroku, lunging forwards, only to be knocked backwards against Sango, tangled in a dizzy heap in the building snow.  
“Kagome, look out!” screeched Shippo, leaping onto Kilala’s back as she transformed. Kagome turned, as Shigeru turned towards her, gazing maliciously at the baby in her arms.  
  
Stumbling to her feet, the Priestess was merely shoved back down again, clasping her shoulder in agony as Shigeru forced her back down into the snow with razor claws.  
“No, really, don’t try and get up.”  
  
Kagome winced, Ayase screaming in terror in her arms. She pulled the blanket tighter round him, and hugged him close to her, trying not to shiver in both fear and the cold.  
“You’re not taking my baby ANYWHERE!” screamed Kagome, only making Shigeru grin wickedly, and laugh hollowly, unnerving her even more.  
  
“Silly Priestess,” he sneered, making Kagome’s eyes widen.  
“How – How did you know I was a priestess?” Shigeru laughed again.  
“Are you joking? I can sense it in your aura… I can smell it…” Kagome winced with disgust a she leant forward sniffing her deeply. “It smells good.” Kagome watched her reflection quiver in those horrible, leering, crimson eyes, so close to her she could see the black flecks in them, and she seized a handful of snow, throwing it in his reptilian face.  
  
Shigeru howled in agony as the snow and ice stung his eyes, and made Kagome jump as he recovered, seething with anger. He leapt forwards, only to be stopped as Kilala blocked his path. Kilala snarled viciously, currents of building flames encircling her as she threw herself towards the dragon. Shigeru dodged the flames, his teeth snatching Kilala’s fur, and blood trickled from the punctures in her skin.  
  
“Kilala!” screamed Kagome, as the cat demon transformed back, and was kicked out of the dragon’s path.  
“FOX FIRE!” shouted Shippo, the kitsune leaping up above the dragon’s head, and a fiery attack was sent, hurtling towards Shigeru. The dragon laughed, knocking Shippo out of the way to join Kilala, and nearing Kagome once more. The Priestess tried not to shake as he sat so close she could feel his revolting breath on her face. Ayase screamed, his voice broken and tired with tears. A Gnarled, razor claw ran along Kagome’s arm that protected Ayase from him, grazing her skin, and she flinched.  
  
“That wasn’t nice Priestess,” growled Shigeru, “I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished for that violence.” Kagome’s eyes widened in fear as his claw dug into her skin more, drawing droplets of blood out of her. Suddenly, Shigeru lunged, his claw curling round her arm, throwing her onto the ground. “Give me the baby!” he snarled. Kagome screamed, struggling to keep hold of her son, holding him tight as she could, blood oozing from her stinging wounds.  
  
Shigeru sank his claws into the arm that held Ayase, and Kagome screamed in agony, afraid that the spear like claw would puncture through her arm and get to her son, she knocked her arm away, the claw releasing her, and he wrenched the screaming child out of her grip.  
“NO!” screamed Kagome, trying to crawl over to her son. She screamed again as Shigeru pinned her to the ground with his clawed foot on her back, digging spitefully into her spine. “NO! HE’S JUST A BABY PLEASE! NO!” Sango regained her consciousness, stumbling over to Ayase, but carelessly knocked aside by Shigeru’s tail, he had more important things to do than deal with demon slayers.  
  
Ayase screamed as he lay on the cold ground, and Shigeru ran his claw lightly over the boy’s neck, though not hard enough to break the flesh. “STOP IT! STOP IT!” Kagome screamed in hysteria, trying to get to her feet, but only making the claws sink deeper into her back with each movement. “Please...” she begged, her throat aching from her screaming, “Please, leave him alone…please.” Shigeru sniggered evilly, scraping his claw over Ayase’s chest. The baby howled in agony and Kagome screamed, tears falling down her face into the snow. “INUYASHA!”  
  
Inuyasha’s ears twitched on his head, blood pouring from both his mouth and his wound, his father’s sword still fixed firmly in his chest, and he couldn’t move to pull it out. Suddenly, he heard Ayase’s screams, and Kagome’s, and tears fell from his eyes, he couldn’t move to help them. “INUYASHA, HE’S HURTING HIM!” Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to gather the strength to pull the sword out, but he couldn’t.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt the sword being yanked from his chest, he opened his eyes slowly as he felt it begin to come free of his body. As his vision cleared slightly, a woman with long, dark hair stood before him, deep blue eyes staring back at him with concern. Inuyasha screamed as she yanked the sword sharply from his body and he collapsed into her arms on the snow-covered ground.  
“Inuyasha, Inuyasha!” she said, he winced.  
“How – do – you – “  
“My name is Ihara Hiroshi; we’re here to help you.” Her voice was soft, and dulcet, but he frowned.  
“We?” he asked.  
  
Kagome cried out as she struggled to reach her screaming son of the ground, failing, and bleeding with every try. All of a sudden, Shigeru released his hold on her, and she crawled over to where Ayase was. She collapsed with exhaustion in the snow, frowning in confusion as someone turned her over onto her back, and she opened her eyes. Someone was at her side. A girl? She seemed young, younger than she had been when she had first stumbled into this world…only thirteen or fourteen with lengthy obsidian locks, and deep golden eyes…  
  
“Lady Kagome?” asked the girl, Kagome frowned.  
“How do you know who-”  
“Later, right now I need to-”  
“Who are you?” asked Kagome, the girl smiled, and reminded Kagome distinctly of someone, though she could not place who.  
“Hiroshi Naosukae, you can just call me Naosukae.” Kagome nodded, and then her eyes widened, “Ayase! Where’s my son?” Naosukae pointed over to where Ayase was lying, and Kagome watched as a long haired woman scooped the screaming child into her arms, and carried the baby over to Inuyasha, who Kagome had noticed was propped up against the tree, bleeding badly.  
  
“Who’s that?” asked Kagome, referring to the woman. Naosukae turned to face Kagome once more.  
“She’s my mother, Ihara Hiroshi.”  
“Please,” whispered Kagome, so tired she felt she would pass out, “I need to hold my son, please – he’s hurt.” Naosukae smiled reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry, everything’s going to-” suddenly, Naosukae received a nasty slash across her cheek, and she winced.  
  
Spinning round swiftly onto her feet, Naosukae snatched up the staff of Miroku’s that lay dormant in the snow, and darted forwards towards Shigeru. Kagome watched as the girl used the staff to pole vault up onto Shigeru’s head.  
“Nao get down!” shouted a man’s voice, Kagome realised then, that Shigeru had been forced away from her and Ayase by this man, who had dark hair, and was clad in some strange kimono – strange even for the feudal era…some form of martial arts garb? Naosukae smiled down mischievously at him, and ignored his command. “NAOSUKAE!” he shouted, but still he was ignored.  
  
The girl moved so quick, and so deftly, Kagome thought there was something inhuman about her, something demonic that allowed her to move so quickly. Suddenly, Naosukae pierced the back of Shigeru’s neck with her staff, and the dragon roared in agony, and he collapsed to the ground. Naosukae jumped off, just as he hit the ground, and transformed back into his mortal form once more.  
  
  
TBC


	12. House of Hiroshi

**_House of Hiroshi  
_** - **** _Twelve_ -  
  
  
“NAOSUKAE HIROSHI!” shouted the man, searing with anger. “What the hell did you think you were doing?” The girl shrugged.  
“The weak spot for his transformation was on his neck, someone had to do it,” she said plainly. The man frowned at her.  
“Why do you have to be so damn headstrong? That thing could have really hurt you!” Suddenly it hit Kagome, she saw that same blank expression before, though she knew it couldn’t be true, or could it…?  
  
With the same blank, expression as before, Naosukae met the man’s eyes.  
“I apologise, Father…” Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise; the man and woman she had called her parents, were both human by the look of them, but she was sure, so sure that Naosukae, somehow had demon blood in her. Naosukae turned away from her father, the same familiar expression on her face, and made her way over to Kilala and Shippo to see if they were okay.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard Ayase scream louder than ever, tearing at his throat as he started choking on the sound. Kagome tried to move, stumbling forwards onto her knees, and realised that the strangers (to whom they now owed their lives to) were tending to Miroku and the others, the man whom Naosukae had called father, standing by Shigeru’s bleeding form a little way away, leaving Inuyasha and their screaming boy resting by the tree quite on their own.  
  
The Half-demon closed his eyes, wincing from pain, the blood not stopping, Ayase kicked and struggled in his arms, Inuyasha’s eyes shot open as he felt someone drop hard on the ground beside him, draping something around him. When his vision cleared a little, he saw Kagome sitting next to him, having wrapped his own kimono tightly round the both of them, pulling Ayase gently into her own arms.  
  
“I’m sorry,” sobbed Kagome as she pulled her boy close against her chest. “I’m so sorry.” Inuyasha watched her and their boy closely, not really understanding why she was apologizing. Suddenly, Ayase made a nasty heaving noise, and Kagome sat him over her knee, rubbing his back softly as he vomited onto the ground. Inuyasha coughed hard, blood trickling from his mouth onto his hand as he covered his mouth.  
“Ka-Kagome?” asked Inuyasha raspily, “What’s – wrong with – him?” Kagome wiped Ayase’s mouth clean, and pulled him back against her once more, rocking him softly.  
“He’s just scared, and he cried so much, a baby…a baby shouldn’t have to cry like that…” Inuyasha watched her carefully, as she closed her eyes, their son’s head resting on her chest as he faced Inuyasha, choking slightly as he tried to stop himself crying.  
  
“I’m such a terrible mother,” muttered Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at her oddly. “I couldn’t even protect him from that bastard, I can’t even give him a safe place to sleep at night, I can’t even-” she broke off as Inuyasha pressed his lips softly against hers, and when he pulled back, she smiled weakly. “Sorry, I just…I just want him to stop crying, and I need to feed him, and let him go back to sleep again.” Inuyasha nodded, but then frowned as he saw the cut across Ayase’s chest.  
“Did…did he do that?” asked Inuyasha dangerously, and Kagome looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry Inuyasha, but he got you, and then he came after me, and I tried to get Ayase away but…he caught me,” Inuyasha didn’t say anything, he just listened carefully. “He dug those claws in, and I was afraid they were going to spear right through me and get to…and he pulled Ayase away from me, and he…” Inuyasha held a finger loosely over her lips, and she silenced.  
  
“Stop it… I was the one who let you down, because I couldn’t protect you.” Suddenly, Inuyasha shot up, the wounds stinging and bleeding, but he ignored them, walking as strongly as he could over to Shigeru’s quivering, dying form.  
“Inuyasha,” said Naosukae’s father, “my name’s Tamori, Tamori Toshimichi, and I-” He cut off as Inuyasha snatched up Tenseiga where Ihara had set it on the ground, and with a whistling sound, the sword swished downwards, slicing off Shigeru’s head. Kagome turned Ayase’s face away. “Right then,” finished Tamori in an upbeat voice, looking in awe at Inuyasha, then to Shigeru, and then back again, as the Demon’s blood soiled the freshly fallen snow.  
  
“Inuyasha!” hissed Kagome, “I know he was a…. But can you watch the violence around the child for goodness sake.” Inuyasha slid Tenseiga back in its sheath, and walked back over to her side.  
“Sorry.” Kagome looked at him in confusion as he slid his arms round her waist, pulling her gently to her feet, holding her gaze for a moment, before turning back to Tamori. “Do you know somewhere we can stop the night, the kid needs to be fed and-”  
“Sorry for interrupting, but, I’m Tamori Toshimichi, you were supposed to be coming to stop at our home, but, then the storm appeared out of nowhere, and we were worried, so we came to find you. Lucky we did really wasn’t it?” Kagome flinched, wondering if Inuyasha would take these words the wrong way, and think the man was being arrogant, and she prayed that Inuyasha would not loose his temper.  
  
Far from what Kagome had expected, Inuyasha was not angry at all, in fact he smiled at Tamori in response.  
“Yeah, thanks,” he said, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all watching him in amazement.  
“For goodness sake,” said Ihara, looking at her husband. “Don’t stand here gossiping, Miss Higurashi and that baby need some rest and warmth, and so do the others assume.” She walked over to Kagome, and smiled brightly. “Men, hopeless.” Kagome smiled back, adjusting how she held the crying baby in her arms, the boy still not calmed. Kagome rocked Ayase gently, but he still screamed, and it was paining her to hear it. Ihara’s expression looked saddened, and she smiled reassuringly at Kagome. “Let’s get him inside, shall we?”  


* * *

Inuyasha winced as he stumbled through the snow, his body aching all over, and his wounds still bleeding; Kagome looked over to him regularly. Inuyasha was just grateful she was too busy trying to console Ayase to fuss over him; he felt a failure enough without her cosseting and upsetting herself over his injuries.  
  
Sango walked with her arms interlocked with Miroku’s each doing just a poor job at trying to keep their partner up as the other, and if it wasn’t so serious, Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome’s shoulder, felt he might have laughed at their pitiable attempts at walking.  
  
The weather showed no signs of getting lighter, and even Naosukae, Ihara and Tamori were complaining now. “There’s a cave along here somewhere that I used to rest in as a young girl, we could-”  
“No,” interrupted Tamori rather quickly, throwing Ihara a strange look, “We don’t know what might be there now.”  
“But, I’m sure it’s-”  
“Ihara, we just don’t want to run into any… _old friends_ , now do we?” Ihara watched him scornfully for a moment, before she pulled her arm round her daughter’s shoulder, her smile returning to her face. Kagome stopped suddenly, Ayase fighting against her pulling the blanket round him, she was tired and frustrated, and she was trying very hard to patient with him.  
  
“Ayase please,” she sighed, trying to make him stop crying; “I know you’re upset but please, stop crying.” Inuyasha stopped, turning to face her.  
“Here,” he said, pulling his arms round Ayase and hugging him gently against his own chest, tucking him under his kimono. “Let me fuss over him for a while, you need a break.” Kagome smiled weakly.  
“But should you hold him when you’re this wounded? What if you-”  
“Come on, as if I’m gonna drop my own baby, I’m not that-”  
“I never said you were going to drop him,” she interrupted, “I just thought maybe it might be too much for you.” Inuyasha smirked, and turned to continue walking.  
  
Kagome stopped in tracks once more, within the darkness that loomed around the snow-covered trees, she could see clearly, gleaming, golden eyes, watching her and the others carefully. She looked towards Inuyasha, who had started walking on ahead, but when she turned back to look again, the eyes gleamed, and slinked away into the darkness again. Kagome shivered, not liking the way those eyes were watching from the shadows, or the creepy way they had disappeared, and she walked a little faster to walk alongside Inuyasha.  
  
The snow stared to lighten a little, but the winds were still not about to let off in the slightest. Inuyasha shifted his hold on the baby under his kimono, it was easier for him to hold Ayase, Kagome had been carrying him in her arms ever since they left Nakamura village, and Inuyasha could only guess she was well and truly exhausted, having been spoken to by Reiku before they had left, and having her tell him strictly that Kagome needed lots of rest. Inuyasha looked over to her, walking quietly by his side, her hair hanging into her face while she looked tiredly at the ground, as she trudged through the snow.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, and she looked over to him.  
“Yeah, fine, just…I’m so tired; I just want to sit down.” Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Everyone ahead stopped suddenly, making Inuyasha nearly collide with Miroku and Sango.  
“What the hell? Why have we stopped?” he asked, Ayase screaming louder than ever now, and becoming too much for even Inuyasha to hold.  
“This is it,” said Tamori brightly, “this is our home, Hiroshi House.” Inuyasha took a moment to look at the house as Ayase struggled against him, determined to be a nuisance, and he was in awe. A large oriental Japanese house sat in the centre of an luxurious estate, and Inuyasha could tell by the way that it was set out, that once the snow melted; the richest of grass and trees would be seen.  
  
A hard jab in the ribs where Ayase had hit him, brought him back to reality, and he realised that Kagome was pulling Ayase back into her own arms.  
“Is he okay?” asked Inuyasha, as Kagome held him, rubbing his back.  
“He is going to be sick again,” she replied, her prediction proving right as he vomited, crying even more afterwards. “He’ll be fine once he’s been fed, and he’s warm inside, that Shigeru, whatever he was, scared him… That demon, if I ever find out who sent that _thing_ after him, I’ll...” she broke off suddenly, not being able to finish her sentence somehow. “He’s part demon, but he’s still a helpless baby, what do they want him for?” Inuyasha looked into her dark eyes, and found that he didn’t have an answer to her questions.  
“Let’s get inside shall we?” asked Ihara, looking back to Kagome and Inuyasha a moment, before walking once more, the others following quickly behind.  
  
Sango sighed with relief as she stepped into the warmth of the house, hearing the door close as Inuyasha and Kagome stepped in. “Naosukae, show them to the family room will you, grandfather should have lit a fire in there, it will be nice and warm.” Naosukae nodded, though seemed as if she didn’t like having to be _chore girl_ one bit, as she gestured for the others to follow her out of the large, hall, and through a door to the side of the great staircase.  
  
As they stepped in, the warmth was almost overpowering, coming from the large fire burning in the hearth, the drapes framing the dark curtains pulled shut on the cold outside, large comfortable looking chairs scattered about the fireplace.  
“Please sit down,” said Naosukae brightly, “this is your home too now, you don’t have to wait for an invitation.” Sango and Miroku, who were in the door first, nodded and squatted down near the fireplace, Shippo and Kilala hopping happily onto the footstools, and Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together on the sofa.  
  
Naosukae looked worriedly at the screaming baby on Kagome’s lap, starting to sound as if he really was too tired to cry anymore, but was determined to in any case. Inuyasha watched his son carefully, as he stopped trying to pull away from Kagome, and started nuzzling his face close to her, and sobbing into her chest.  
“Maybe you should feed him now,” suggested Inuyasha, Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Yeah, okay,” she laughed, “It’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting their chest out in front of everyone-” she stopped and everyone turned to look at Miroku as he let out a tiny giggle.  
“Sorry,” he said, realising everyone had heard him, “couldn’t help myself.” Sango rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Ihara walked in, she smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
“I was hoping you could meet everyone tonight, but it’s late, and they’re in bed for the night.”  
“Everyone?” asked Sango in confusion. Ihara nodded.  
“Yes, my grandfather, Kaokomiji, and my other children, Naosukae’s Brothers. But tomorrow will do, it’s your bed time missy,” she said with a smile to her daughter, Naosukae rolled her eyes, walking past her mother who kissed her briefly on the cheek before she could escape. As the girl walked out the door, Inuyasha watched her closely without realising. She seemed so familiar, _something_ about her scent was familiar, very familiar, and even thought he knew she was definitely human, a part of her seemed, not. “Right then,” Ihara said happily, “I think I’d best show you where you’ll be sleeping then.” They all nodded, getting to their feet wearily.  
  
As Kagome stood up, her vision blurred, and she started shaking.  
“Inuyasha,” she gasped, trying to steady herself. “Take the baby…”  
“What?” he asked, looking to her, and seeing how pale she’d become.  
“Ta-take Ayase quickly,” Inuyasha pulled his crying son into his arms, looking back to Kagome, as she swayed slightly, dropping to the floor.  
“Kagome?”  
“Oh god, Kagome?” shrieked Sango.  
  
  
TBC


	13. First Night

**_First Night  
_** - **** _Thirteen_ -  
  
  
Kagome winced as she slowly began to make her way back to consciousness, when she realised that she could still hear Ayase screaming. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that she was lying in a large futon, Japanese shutters open at each of the windows, and bookshelves and drawers stood at the end of the room. With her vision still very blurry Kagome looked about, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, but she could definitely hear Ayase.  
“Inuyasha?” she asked, getting really freaked out, _he’d never leave Ayase crying like that_ , she thought, sitting up unsteadily.  
  
Tilting her head to the side slightly, she looked down at the source of movement next to her, realising then that Ayase was lying beside her on the bed. The Priestess leaned over slowly, still very dizzy, and slightly nauseous, pulling Ayase up into her arms. She sat back down in the bed, pulling the sheets up round her and the crying boy, slipping her the left side of her yukata off her, and holding the exhausted boy to her breast. “There,” she said softly, smiling at him as his crying slowly died away as he fed, “it’s alright now Aya, just calm down a little.” He hiccupped slightly from crying for so long. Kagome stroked over his face with her fingertips, and slowly his eyes closed as he fed, calming slowly.  
  
Staring about uneasily, it all slowly came back to her. “So this is Hiroshi house, huh?” she asked herself out loud. Realising this must be the room she and Inuyasha were intended to sleep in, she eased back against the pillows, still unsure of a lot of things – a large part of that the ever-present concern for where Inuyasha was. Still so exhausted, she found her eyes growing heavy, gradually losing the battle to stay awake, and as if in some form of trance, she slipped into a light doze, Ayase drifting off soundly in her arms. Not realising she had actually fallen asleep, she couldn’t distinguish the feeling of being watched, and an uneasy, eerie coldness falling over herself and her sleeping son, from dream or reality.  
  
Suddenly she snapped awake, and looked about warily, feeling as if someone had been standing over her moments before. Looking down she saw that Ayase was still fast asleep, seeing him sucking his bottom lip nervously, while thumbing his blanket. “Great, he’s gonna bite a hole right through that lip if he’s not careful, especially if he gets fangs like his father…Maybe we should have got him a pacifier…” Realising she sounded silly for talking to herself, she found it made her feel less uneasy about the presence she felt, other than her boy’s, though the uneasiness didn’t go away, in fact it grew stronger the more awake she got.  
  
Just as she found herself managing to fall asleep again, she shot up. A hoarse intake of breath from an invisible being was heard, and she shivered as she heard it get closer. She closed her eyes, preying that she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn’t. Closer, closer, closer it got, until she could feel the breath on her face. She held her own breath, plucking up the courage to pry open her eyes, clenching the baby close against her chest. Then, dark lashes fluttered, risking a peek of the room.  
  
She screamed. Leaping out of her skin upon seeing Inuyasha kneeling over her on the bed, their heads colliding painfully.  
“Shit! That hurt…”  
“Serves you right!” she hissed, not wanting to wake up Ayase since her scream seemed to have gone unnoticed, “what the hell were you hovering over me like that for?!”  
“I was _going to_ take Ayase and put him in the crib, so you wouldn’t get a back ache from sleeping like that. At the price of receiving a _head_ ache obviously.”  
  
Kagome calmed as her heartbeat returned to normal. “How long have you been in the room for?” Inuyasha shrugged.  
“A few seconds, I came in quietly ‘cause I heard Ayase was quiet and didn’t wanna wake him, or you, and you were sitting with your eyes shut tight, all on edge, I figured you were having a nightmare, but…Why’d you ask anyway?” Kagome slipped Ayase into his father’s arms, laying down more comfortably as Inuyasha walked around the bed, setting Ayase gently in the crib on Kagome’s side of the bed.  
“I dozed off waiting for you to come back, and when I woke up, there was this…”  
“What?” he asked, sliding under the sheets with her, still a little bashful at sharing her bed, even after all this time…  
  
“I felt this presence, and…I heard this breathing, it was getting closer and closer and – right when it was on me you came in.” Inuyasha smiled, brushing rogue obsidian tresses from her face, before stroking her cheek lightly.  
“You just had a nightmare is all, it happens when you’re tired and worried all the time.” Kagome leant into his embrace, running her fingers absentmindedly along his chest as he pulled the sheets up round her.  
“But it just…it didn’t feel like a dream.” Realising she wasn’t getting anywhere with this, she voiced a different question.  
  
“Where were you? I woke up and you’d left Ayase crying.”  
“Well he wasn’t crying when I left, he was awake but he wasn’t crying, so I left him with you, hoping if he realised you were asleep he’d doze off too.”  
“But still, where’d you go?” Inuyasha stared at her, as if expecting her to know the answer.  
“Don’t you notice anything different about me?” Kagome looked at him, and shook her head. Inuyasha sighed, pulling slightly at his kimono, which up until now, Kagome hadn’t realised, wasn’t the one he usually wore.  
“You changed?”  
“Well, I thought I might get into bed with you and let you share the blood stains on my clothes, but then I changed my mind.” He watched Kagome rolled her eyes. “Don’t get used to it though; I’m putting my old kimono back on after it’s dry.”  
“Yes, sir,” she smiled, kissing him softly.  
  
“Idiot, it’s only a light kimono for bed anyway.” Inuyasha smiled too, kissing her in return.  
“Idiot yourself, you’re the one who head-bashed me, I probably got a huge bruise now.” She just smiled still. “And a concussion...” Kagome leant up, pressing her lips to his forehead, before looking back into his eyes for a response.  
“Damn right, wench,” he said with a grin, “you make it, you make it better.” She kissed him again, ignoring the name-calling, due to the playful tone he’d used it in.  
  
Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha’s shoulder, and traced with her finger along his chest. “Do you like it here?” he asked her.  
“Why would you ask me something like that?”  
“I just want you to be happy okay?” he asked, his voice gruff in order to hide the awkwardness in his words, “If you don’t like it here, we’ll find somewhere else, but you need to tell me.” Kagome was quiet for a moment, and then replied.  
“I have you, Ayase is safe and healthy, our friends are here, and you have given me the safest place in this time to call home. There’s nothing to be unhappy about.” Inuyasha rested his cheek on her head, running his fingers through her ebony hair.  
“So you don’t…don’t miss your home?” Kagome looked up at him, and ran her fingers over his lips.  
“I will always miss home…but the fact is I chose you, I chose this life and I chose you because I’d miss you more.” Inuyasha smiled at her answer, and she leant towards him, pressing her lips against his. “I chose to be with you before now, and I did again. I will always hold to that choice.” He kissed her again, and running his fingers down her back, pushing her kimono off her.  
“I love you,” he whispered, he flipped Kagome onto her back and knelt over her.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt a cold, clammy feeling pass over her, and she shivered. Then she felt Inuyasha draw close to her, and felt his warm breath upon her skin. “What’s wrong?” he asked, Kagome shook her head, and smiled.  
“Just a shiver that’s all.” Inuyasha stroked her hair away from her eyes, and caressed her side with his fingertips.  
“I’ll keep you warm,” he whispered, kissing her again. It was nice to have this with each other; to love each other, to be able to lie like this and for nothing to go further. Inuyasha kissed her softly until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He watched her sleep a while she slept on her side with Inuyasha’s arms round her, stroking her skin softly until he nodded off himself.  
  
The priestess only could have wished that Inuyasha's presence in the bed beside her would ease her mind, but it didn't. Sweat beaded down her face as she tossed and turned, dreaming or darkness, the kind she'd faced all that time ago, and had tried to forget, but what always lingered no matter how happy Inuyasha and her friends made her….  
  
She shot up, gasping for breath. Kagome looked slowly to where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully beside her, and gradually the girl relaxed.  
“Just a dream?” she muttered aloud to herself. Laying back in the sheets she looked pensively up at the ceiling, feeling Inuyasha's breath steam over her skin. “Just like the others I've been having,” she thought, _maybe I should tell Inuyasha_ , she turned slightly to gaze at the sleeping half-demon, stroking his silver bangs out of his face. He inhaled deeply, nuzzling unconsciously closer to her, and she sighed.  
  
 _Yeah right, that's all I need, he already fusses over me like I'm made of glass._ The girl slid her arms round Inuyasha's waist resting her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. _It's just a dream, a stupid dream because of all the stuff that's going on right now. There's nothing to worry about._ However what Kagome didn't know was that her attempts at trying to assure herself everything was normal, not only didn't work, but they were also wrong. She drifted slowly back into a light sleep, trying desperately to ignore the eerie presence she could sense in the room, the presence, the shadow that lingered near her side of the bed, and did not disappear even when the first of the sun's rays trickled through the shutters at the windows. She was being watched.  
  
  
TBC


	14. Twisted Anonymity

**_Twisted Anonymity  
_** - **** _Fourteen_ -  
  
  
The snow had cleared along with the foul weather, leaving behind a fairly breezy, bright day. Kagome carried the basket of laundry across the grass where Inuyasha, Tamori, Miroku were gathered, along with Ihara's grandfather Kaokomiji, an elderly man who had greeted them early that morning with a look of bizarre wisdom that was evidently his usual expression. Kagome was no expert but she could tell, here was a man who had seen many things in his time.  
  
What caught the priestess’s attention was not the suspicious quietness to the cluster of men, but the two children that lingered nearby with Shippo – the boys that she had never seen before. Her gaze stayed with them as she journeyed to the swift running stream that lay not far from the house. Holding Ayase in the crook of her arm, she set down the basket that was in the other, and sighed heavily before kneeling on the surprisingly dry bank.  
  
  
Just then, Ihara knelt at her side, setting down her laundry beside Kagome’s.  
“Call me paranoid, but I’d say you’re trying to domesticate me,” said Kagome, an edge of suspicion in her voice. The older woman laughed slightly.  
“Is it that horrifying? Becoming Older?”  
“It’s not becoming older,” she murmured thoughtfully, “I just…don’t want to become helpless…and controlled just because I am a mother.” She could tell how very outlandish that sounded by the way Ihara was looking at her. Growing up 500 years into the future definitely set her views on the role of women apart if nothing else.  
  
“I think you’re sounding a lot like Naosukae now,” laughed Ihara, breaking the silence at last as she dipped the clothing into the water. “She hates it when I domesticate her.” A short silence fell. “But if you're not careful you'll begin to look much older –you look a little worn, what's wrong?”  
  
Kagome sighed. It had been a few days since their first arrival, and the horrible nightmares hadn't let off at all, and she guessed it was starting to show.  
“Nothing, just haven't been getting much sleep lately.” Ihara smiled.  
“The first few months are bad, but once he sleeps through the night you'll feel lots better.” Kagome suddenly realised what she meant.  
“No, it's not Ayase exactly…not completely...I've just been having these awful dreams lately, and no matter where I am, I feel like...” she trailed off, not knowing, nor wanting to finish her sentence. “Who are those two boys – your sons?” she asked, changing the subject rapidly. Ihara nodded, a warm smile gracing her soft features.  
“Taro, my oldest son,” she said, pointing out the obsidian-haired child standing near his father, a comically serious look on his face. “And Sora, my youngest,” she indicated the seven-year-old that was entangled in a branch of the tree he and Shippo were playing in. Kagome frowned slightly, Taro looked like an exact replica of Tamori, and Sora was not far off…and though Naosukae looked so very similar to her mother, there was still that lingering aura about her, that signalled something… _different_ about her.  
  
“Those are very different names…you place a lot of faith on Taro for the family line?” Kagome asked, Ihara looked confused. “Taro means _great son_ , right? You expect great things of him?” Ihara shook her head.  
“I do not expect anything of my children, except to be happy. I was far too great a failure in my Grandfather’s expectations to create any for my children. But…Tamori intends for Taro to follow on from Grandfather and himself, yes.”  
“You and Naosukae are not allowed to learn-”  
“Oh no, it is not…Grandfather did teach me, when I was younger but…after what happened… Naosukae is simply too much like me for her own good.” There was something so very solemn about this woman’s eyes at that moment, something so sad that it made her heart ache. But there was also something else…something about Ihara and Naosukae that was just…unexplainably odd. “Let’s just say,” Ihara began, “when I was a girl, and I was the heir to everything my Grandfather possessed, this estate, his knowledge and techniques…”  
  
Trailing off she allowed her gaze to fall to the slumbering baby in Kagome’s embrace, evidently reliving whatever had happened in her mind, by the oddly nostalgic look that crossed her beautiful features. “I did a lot of things that were hot-headed, and I hurt a lot of people by following my own selfish desires. By allowing myself to be seduced by someone who offered me so much more than love…I was just a girl then, like Naosukae, if she only knew what harm she can do by being so headstrong, and self-assured. You cannot see it in her now, but if she were to be put in the same situation I was in, she would do exactly the same thing…she is truly my daughter. It is a curse in some way that she is so much like me…so Kaokomiji , though he knows I have grown since, he never truly forgave me for what I let myself become, and that is why Taro is now the heir, and not I. That is why Naosukae, although she is the oldest, cannot be the heir. Because of what I did…because of who Naosukae is…”  
  
  
Kagome frowned. “What she is? But I thought that… There’s something else isn’t there?” Ihara nodded with another smile, evidently pleased with the Priestess’s curiosity.  
“Yes, but that would mean revealing my past to you, and I…I cannot. Even Kaokomiji, he doesn’t know half of what happened.”  
“But that love, the one that seduced you, it was Tamori?” Kagome asked in a, _it can’t be_ tone.  
“Tamori…” Ihara murmured with a distant smile, “he is the truest, kindest and most understanding person I have never met. He has forgiven me for so much, and he married me even after…” She stopped then, gazing sorrowfully down at her reflection in the water. “He wasn’t the one who seduced me into that darkness; he was the one who saved me. He had the courage to want to heal me after what I was put through, and he had the courage to love me, and to ask me to love him. And I do, I love my husband Kagome…that person – it was long ago, I still...I have feelings for him, but I don’t. A part of me will always love him in some way, but I would never leave Tamori for him, I will never give up what I have now to posses what that man gave me. It isn’t worth as much as what I now hold here...”  
  
Kagome mimicked the silence that fell over the woman beside her, and then broke it, her voice unsure, but trying to be strong. “I don’t mind doing chores really, but…I still wanna be me,” she tried to ease the tense atmosphere, so reverted back their original topic, and in some way, within her crimson orbs, she seemed to be grateful to the young girl for doing this. “Since I’ve come here all I’ve done is play house, while Inuyasha and the others train, I just wish I could do something useful as well, besides washing a dirty kimono.” Kagome set Ayase down in the dry grass, and started her laundry.  
“We have a large herb area in the house gardens; I taught myself about magical herbs and healing back when…a long time ago,” said Ihara. “Would you like me to teach you?”  
“Really?”  
“Sure, I’ve never been able to pass on that sort of thing; Naosukae, well all my children rather prefer the combat side of battle. I’d be happy if you’d be my student, I’m sure they would benefit your priestess powers a lot also.”  
“Great!” Kagome agreed enthusiastically.  
“But we’ll have to start tomorrow, today’s the day I change the bed sheets; you can help me with that if you’d like.” Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, trying to think of anything else she could do besides that. Just then, Kagome felt something touch her shoulder. She spun round, to see to what that cold, creepy, clinging embrace belonged to, only to find that there was nothing beside her, or anywhere near her, besides Ihara, who was still busy with the laundry, and hadn’t even noticed the bewildered look on Kagome’s face.  
  


***

Kagome cradled Ayase in her arms, rocking him softly as she stood at the window, watching Inuyasha train with Miroku in the grounds close to the house, the full moon’s rays the only light that illuminated the room. She watched Inuyasha’s silhouette smack Miroku across the jaw, and kick him on the floor; she smiled as she saw the monk leap up, seizing a fistful of Inuyasha’s hair and yanking hard. The Priestess gave a faint laugh as she walked across the room, setting Ayase down in his cradle gently, before pulling his blanket over him, tucking it under his tiny body, and planting a soft kiss on the adorable boy’s forehead. Kagome then changed into the kimono that she wore to sleep, and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over herself. She had intended to wait for Inuyasha to come to bed, but no sooner had she laid down her head on the plush pillow, than she fell asleep.  
  
Perhaps it had just been a doze, as the Priestess awoke what seemed like moments later, and the moonlight glared in her eyes, rudely disturbing her peacefulness. She turned her back to the window and closed her eyes again. Just then, she felt someone lay down behind her on the bed, and she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She felt her kimono being slipped off her shoulders. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, only to find he wasn’t there, the bed was empty beside her. She sat up in bed, looking about the room in confusion –it was empty, (excluding herself and the sleeping boy in his crib).  
“Inuyasha?” she called quietly, wondering where he’d gone. She felt something…a _hand_ run down her back, and she spun round, the room was still empty. Pulling her kimono back up her shoulders, Kagome set her feet on the cold, wooden floor, walking over to the window.  
  
Standing by the window she gazed out; Inuyasha and Miroku were still training. _Perhaps it was all a dream_ , Kagome thought. Then she felt something ran down her side and she turned again, finding the same eerie emptiness, being the only company besides her sleeping son in the room. “Now that was not a dream!” Kagome spoke aloud to herself. She turned hastily back to the window, seeing Inuyasha still just below their window. She felt her kimono being slipped off her shoulders once more, and the same warm breath upon her neck, the cold, clammy feeling that until now she'd convinced herself was her imagination, the same humidity that she felt even when she wasn't alone, even in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome pulled her kimono back up, but it felt as if it were resisting her; she was thrown by some invisible force to the floor, still trying to pull the kimono up over her naked chest and shoulders.  
  
“Inuyasha there’s something in here!” Within a second of her scream, Inuyasha had appeared in the window, and dropped down from the sill to her side.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, kneeling down and pulling the kimono up over her with relative ease. “Why did you scream?”  
“There – there was something here,” she gasped, throwing herself into his arms, and hugged her body close to his, her fingers clinging desperately at his kimono.  
“What was it?”  
“I don’t know…I couldn’t see it, but I _felt_ it…I thought it was you, it kept trying to – touch me.” Inuyasha frowned.  
  
“Everything okay?” called Miroku’s voice from below.  
“It’s fine, let’s call it a night,” Inuyasha yelled back.  
“Okay,” Inuyasha heard with his half-demon ears, his monk friend enter the house, closing the door behind him far below. Kagome thought Inuyasha seemed to think she had lost it a little, as he did not react to her words; he just nuzzled his face gently against hers and breathed in her scent deeply.  
“Kagome?” he asked, “we need to get you back into bed-”  
“-I’m not crazy! There is something here! I can’t sleep here now!” At this point, Ayase had started crying, all of the shouting and screaming having disturbed his dreams, and woken him up in a state.  
  
“I know you’re not crazy, but you need some rest. I’ll be here, I won’t let anything get you,” he assured her, picking her up and lying her back in their bed. “See,” he said, stroking the tendrils of raven silk at her temples once more, “perfectly-” he cut off, as their son screamed terribly, and Inuyasha walked to the frightened boy’s cradle. Kagome watched as Inuyasha bent down, plucking the screaming baby up into his arms, and wrapping the blanket snugly round his boy. Inuyasha gazed dotingly into the distressed child’s screaming face, and ran a clawed finger along his son’s cheek. The boy still wasn’t comforted, Inuyasha squeezed him softly, and the boy nuzzled his face into his father’s chest, as Inuyasha’s unusually calm voice flowed over his hanyou ears. “What’s wrong _midget_?” he asked the child teasingly. “You’re okay, see, everything’s fine.” The boy’s deafening cries dropped considerably, but her was still clearly upset, and did not stop crying. Inuyasha carried the crying boy over to Kagome, and slid him into her arms. “Hold him while I change,” he asked, and Kagome held her son close to her, but he did not seem to settle. Inuyasha changed out of his kimono and slipped a different pair of trousers on, and climbed back into bed beside Kagome.  
  
As Inuyasha pulled the covers up over them both, Ayase’s crying ceased, and he watched his parents closely. Inuyasha pulled his arm round Kagome's that held Ayase, adding his warmth to the boy, and the baby closed his hazel eyes.  
“Do you think whatever was here spooked him?” asked Kagome.  
“Maybe, but it’s not getting either of you, okay?” Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha’s shoulder, Ayase sleeping soundlessly in her arms, surrounded by Inuyasha’s.  
“Looks like I’m not the only one who feels safer with you around,” said Kagome, referring to the sleeping boy. Inuyasha smiled, and stroked the side of his son’s face softly.  
“Why would whatever it was, want to come after you?” Kagome shrugged in response.  
“Maybe it was horny.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shaking his head at that.  
“I think this was specific,” he replied. Kagome closed her eyes.  
“Let’s not talk about this anymore tonight; it was terrible enough feeling it, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Inuyasha pulled his arm round her.  
“I’ll be here; I’ll stay awake and make sure nothing comes near you…”  


***

Kagome woke up the next day, finding she was still in Inuyasha’s arms and he was still watching over her; he smiled warmly at her as her eyes opened, his face barely inches from her own. Her own, porcelain, expressionless face eased into a content smile as she saw the smile on his face.  
“What time is it?” she asked, seeing the sun had only just risen.  
“Early still, you didn’t sleep long.”  
“Yeah, not well either,” she muttered, sitting up in her lover’s embrace.  
“No, I could tell, you kept muttering in your sleep,” Kagome looked at him, looking as if she could not remember the dreams she had. “What were you dreaming about?”  
  
Silence fell over Kagome, she didn’t want Inuyasha to worry (anymore so than lately), so she tried to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.  
“Usual dreams, you know, running to catch the bus and realising you’re naked, taking my finals from high school all over again, stuff like that.”  
“Yeah,” said Inuyasha sarcastically, plucking the sleeping Ayase out of her arms, and walking over to the cradle. “When you’re catching a bus or sitting your finals, do you usually shout out my name?”  
“Well, if I’m naked in a different place maybe,” she said with a smile.  
“Yeah, very suggestive,” he replied, setting Ayase down. “Do you usually relate my name with lots of screaming, and tears?”  
“Depending on the screaming.”  
“Cute, very cute,” he said, laying the baby in his cradle, walking over to the windowsill and gazing out at the sunrise. “Why don’t you tell me who hurt you in your dream?” Kagome walked over beside him.  
“What did you hear exactly?” she asked, realising he wasn’t dropping this anytime soon. _He’s like a dog with a bone,_ she thought, then giggled silently, when she realised what she’d thought.  
  
“You kept shouting, and saying that you won’t do anything if they killed me. Then something must have…hurt you.”  
“I didn’t – I don’t think it was real, just the thing that was here last night, it kinda spooked me I guess.” She rested her hands on the windowsill, and Inuyasha put his hand over hers.  
“Tell me.”  
“It was that thing that was here last night, except, I guess my mind sort of just gave it a face. It was exactly the same as last night, except in a different place; it was this dark room, I was holding Ayase, and what ever it was, it took him, I couldn’t stop it. It kept trying to…”  
“Touch you?” he suggested, and Kagome lightly, not looking at him, but gazing out at the serenity of the Hiroyoshi gardens.  
  
“It said if I wanted our son back, I had to do as it said. And he…it was exactly like last night, only this time when I called you, you didn’t come to save me.” Tears were in her eyes now, and her voice faltered.  
“Idiot,” he growled in that very _‘Inuyasha’_ voice, “I’ve always come to get you haven’t I?” he pulled his arms round her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“It just felt so horrible, and so real. I could feel everything.”  
“Sssssh,” he said, stroking her hair, “I would never let anything hurt you, or Ayase, okay?” Kagome nodded, wiping her tears away, and Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. “Wait a minute; you said your mind must have given it a face, whose was it?” Kagome looked away from him. “Kagome?”  
“It was…Shimura.”  
  
Inuyasha’s eyes widened, the only person (demon) who had come closest to killing them besides Naraku; he didn’t like this one bit.  
“But, why Shimura?  
“Well maybe because he fell in love with me and wanted me to forget you, and when he _did_ make me forget you he tried to sleep with me, killed Sesshomaru, blinded you, and not forgetting he actually caused me to die that one time.”  
“Or maybe because he’s back,” Inuyasha let go of her, and walked over to the pile of books Kaokomiji had put on the table early yesterday morning, on Inuyasha’s request. Inuyasha picked up a black book and opened it up. Kagome stared at him oddly, knowing that he was not a good reader. He seemed to find what he was looking for, as he brought the book over to her and put it in her hands. “Read that page to me,” he said, walking over to Ayase’s crib and gazing at the sleeping baby. Kagome looked at him as if he’d gone mad, but read the page to him in any case.  
  
“When a mortal is sealed in a mirror, with an activated shadow realm beyond its glass, their only way out is for the mirror’s master to free them by will, or for the master to be sealed to the mirror using a blood ritual.” Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, they knew this, they had sealed Shimura for all eternity.  
“Read on,” said Inuyasha.  
“When a demon is sealed, their only way out is for them to give up their demonic powers.” Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. “But if he’s back, he’d be powerless Inuyasha, it can’t be him.”  
“He’s the only one who has wanted you as badly as me. It has to be him.”  
“Are you sure this isn’t just, your extreme hatred of Shimura?”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Inuyasha, his voice rising.  
“I just mean that… you’re obsessing that it’s the one person it can’t be.”  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, anger burning in his golden eyes. “Is it wrong to want to protect my family?”  
“No, but what you’re saying is wrong…this isn’t Shimura.”  
“Fine,” he said, picking up his shirt and Tetsusaiga and leaping onto the windowsill.  
“Where are you going?” she asked, walking over and picking up Ayase, who had woken up with Inuyasha’s raised voice.  
“I’m going to let off some steam,” he replied.  
“You can’t leave us alone, not after what happened.”  
“Why not? It’s just me obsessing, right?” he argued nastily, jumping out of the window.  
“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” she called, but he did not answer, Ayase then cried louder than ever, and Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed, slid her kimono off her shoulders and fed her son.  
  
With Ayase silenced, she could hear Inuyasha unleashing his anger on the wildlife below, and knew he was sulking. She had just decided that maybe whatever was here before had just been her loosing her mind, when she felt the hot breath on her neck again. However, she was so busy fussing over her son, that she didn’t even notice the clammy feeling on the back of her neck. As Ayase lay in her arms contently, she stroked the tiny, black puppy ears that peeked out from beneath his mass of black hair, (of course these were another trait inherited from Inuyasha’s half-demon side).  
  
Suddenly she became aware of the steamy feeling on the back of her neck, but blamed it on her hair, and pulled it over her shoulder, and off her neck. “Mama’s getting paranoid sweetie,” she said softly to Ayase, who blinked naively up at her, his mouth too full to give his usual smile. “I swear if you were any cuter you _would_ be a puppy,” she said, smiling. Then a sudden chill shot up her spine and she shivered. “Did you feel that as well?” she asked Ayase. “Of course you didn’t, you’re not the one sitting here half-naked.” She took up Inuyasha’s kimono that lay on the end of the bed, and wrapped it round her shoulders and Ayase. Suddenly Ayase pulled away from her, and started whimpering. “Hey now, what’s wrong?” she asked sweetly, “did you drink too much? Is your tummy sore?” Ayase wouldn’t settle, he kept tugging at Inuyasha’s kimono, though Kagome didn’t know why he was so upset. “What’s the matter? Do you want to get Daddy? Is that it?” Ayase continued to whimper, but looked up at her with an odd look in his hazel eyes.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha’s kimono slipped off her, she thought nothing of it, and pulled it back round her; but it slipped off again. Kagome spun round just as before, the room was empty, and now the déjà vu was getting to be kind of freaky. “Looks like the Miroku style spirit is back Ayase,” she whispered, trying not to sound afraid. Ayase’s whimpering turned into crying and Kagome realised what this was all about; Ayase had sensed this thing before, and he had been trying to tell her to get Inuyasha. Kagome pulled her kimono back up, and went to walk over to the window, but something grabbed her and pushed her back down, slamming the shutters on the windows shut. Something didn’t want Inuyasha in. She stared wildly about the room, trying to guess where it was and Ayase continued to cry. Kagome heard the lock on the door click, and she knew they were trapped; she pulled Ayase closer to her.  
  
She heard footsteps circling her, and fear rose up inside her. “Inuyasha,” she whispered, “INUYASHA!” Ayase now cried louder even than before, and Kagome felt something smack her across the face, and she flew across the floor, smashing into the wall in the corner.  
“Kagome? Kagome are you okay?” she heard Miroku’s voice, and the sounds of the others outside the locked door. She heard them trying to get in, but the thing had locked them out.  
  
  
TBC


	15. Reprise of the Demon

**_Reprise of the Demon  
_** - **** _Fifteen_ -  
  
  
  
“Inuyasha!” she called again, but she saw the latch on the shutters snap shut, Inuyasha was locked out too, as well as the light. Kagome’s eyes widened in her realisation – her dream was coming true! It was dark, Inuyasha wasn’t coming to save her; she clung to the tiny body in her arms in recollection of the next part of her dream. “Whatever you are, stay the hell away from my son!” She heard a loud, hoarse breathing, even louder than Ayase’s constant crying. Then she felt a vice like grip around her arm, trying to wrench her arm away from Ayase. “INUYASHA!” she screamed, closing her eyes.  
  
At that moment, the shutters and glass from the window blasted forward, sending shattered shards soaring across the room and Inuyasha burst through the window. He dashed to her side and lunging at his invisible foe, snatched at any of the creature he could get at, when he felt his claws catch hold of something mid-air, he dragged it off her, hearing a loud thud as the thing collided into the wall.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha kneeling before her, slightly out of breath, and cuts over his face, his hand bleeding from where he’d smashed the glass into a thousand jagged pieces. Kagome threw herself into his arms, eyes clenched shut, shutting out the rest of the confusing, dark world. Inuyasha inhaled the scents in the room, attempting to identify the invisible other in the room just as Miroku and the others kicked the door off its hinges, and appeared breathless in the doorway.  
  
“Sssssh,” Inuyasha hushed the child sheltered between their two bodies, though the infant did not settle. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, Sango and the others, (who were all in their night things), and spoke to them. “We need to get them downstairs, somewhere we can all talk.” He pulled Kagome up into his arms, carrying her across the floor, the glass shards cutting into his bare feet, and carried her out the door, the others close behind.  
  
It pained Inuyasha to hear the cries tearing at Ayase’s throat, but just as unnerving to see Kagome so compliant and silent as he set her down. He looked down at her guiltily, he knew if he hadn't been such an idiot, and left her alone this wouldn't have happened. He made to get to his feet but the girl clung to him still.  
“It was him wasn’t it…?” She murmured her words almost inaudible. At this moment the others entered the room, looking utterly bewildered.  
“What the hell is going on?” asked Sango, rushing to her friend’s side.  
“I don't know,” lied Inuyasha, not wanting to admit even to himself that he was at some fault in this. Though as suddenly as this had all started, a shouting match ensued, exploding into the quiet room, Inuyasha, Sango and the others all yelling confusedly at each other, trying to shut the other up. Kagome clenched her fist against her head, feeling nauseated as the room began to spin, overwhelmed by the events and the deafening sounds of that evening, Ayase still crying in her arms. She felt panic rise up and seize her round the throat, so that her breathing escaped her lips in harsh, fretful pants.  
“Sango...” muttered Kagome, and slowly the demon slayer looked down at her friend. “Can you take Ayase for a minute?” Sango obliged, pulling the boy into her arms, and Kagome held her head in her hands, slender fingers rubbing her temples as that familiar head-pain throbbed in her skull.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down in front of her, gnawing his lip slightly as he gently tugged her hands away and looking worriedly into her glassy eyes. He was about to try and console her once more when she beat him a speech. “It was Shimura...you were right...” Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha shared looks.  
“How can you tell?” he asked her. She shook her head. “Tell me...” Leaning down Kagome whispered something in his ears, and his eyes widened. “Why didn't you tell me before?” Kagome didn't meet his eyes.  
“When he erased my mind of you, but the spell was broken, my memories were returned, but my memories of what happened during the spell were hazy. I only remembered bits of it...because of all this I guess...I guess it must have just evoked some memories that I suppressed.”  
  
Inuyasha took in a breath, and looked up at his now calmed son, who was looking back at him with wide hazel eyes. He then looked down at Kagome’s hands in his, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs.  
“You remembered the way he tried to force himself on you?” he asked, still whispering so that not even Sango could hear.  
“And it was exactly the same, the things he did in my dreams, were exactly the same as before...” Inuyasha finally met her eyes and she saw what he was thinking within them. “He never succeeded, I swear that to you...” she whispered. Inuyasha smiled slightly.  
“I know that, stupid... I may be a bit thick-headed, but I do know how to tell that I was your first ya know.” He flicked her on the forehead gently, and she smiled.  
  
A moment of silence fell over everyone in the room, in which they all stared at Inuyasha, expecting an explanation.  
“Shimura is back,” The half-demon finally admitted to them, feeling the weight of their gazes on his back, though he didn't tear his eyes away from Kagome. “And it looks like this time he's not only after me and Kagome, but Ayase as well.” Another silence fell.  
  
“So...what're we going to do?” Sango asked her half-demon friend nervously, “last time, he nearly beat us, he even _killed_ us – and even _Sesshomaru_ , and blinded you, and Kagome was...last time-”  
“Last time was _last time_ ,” interrupted Inuyasha. “But this time he's not getting what he wants. _This_ time we're gonna be ready for the bastard.” Kagome hissed at him as he swore, but he ignored her.  
“But Inuyasha, Sango's got a point, he is stronger than all of us, and if he broke free of the mirror, he was stronger than any of us, even Kikyo and Sesshomaru expected,” Miroku murmured, Kagome agreeing with his words, though sneered slightly at the mention of the priestess' name. Inuyasha closed his eyes thoughtfully, trying to shut out the expectant looks from his friends. The monk was right and he knew it. _What are we gonna do?_  
  


***

The firelight flickered ominously in the hearth. The entire room was in blackness aside from the rare inch of floor near the fire that had a dim orange glow reflected from the crackling flames. A gnarled, crooked hand tapped its fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair their owner was sitting on, staring angrily at the flames as they awaited the return of their accomplice. The skin of this person was wrinkled and worn, long strands of silver-grey hair hanging down their back as they sat in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly the room was illuminated with a bright light that disappeared as soon as it had come; heavy footsteps heard advancing the person in the chair.  
“You’re late,” said the person in the chair, in a cold, raspy, grated voice. The man shrugged.  
“I lost track of time.”  
“You lost track of your _mind_! Fool, I _know_ what happened. You blew it; Inuyasha knows it is you after him!”  
“Inuyasha knew it was me from the dreams that _you_ ordered me to infect Kagome with.”  
“Still, he expects you, more importantly he knows _what_ to expect from you.” The speaker sneered at the smile Shimura offered, the man resting a pale, veined hand on the back of the chair.  
“Ah, but my friend, this isn’t my plan is it? I am just assisting and then benefiting by getting what I desire. The half-demon doesn’t knows that it’s you who is helping me, does he?” The other person sneered.  
“I suppose you’re correct, but we’ll have to tread lightly around the half-demon and his whore.” The man stiffened with anger, though said nothing.  
  
The two fell silent for a moment, and then the man, Shimura, spoke, pulling back his hood in the dimness.  
“Well I know you think my trip a failure; what of your trip? Did you succeed in your part of the mission?” The person, elderly woman in the chair grinned evilly.  
“What do you think?” Shimura grinned at the response, following the gesture the woman made with her hand, seeing what was faintly outlined by the glow from the firelight, hanging on the stone wall. Shimura walked over to the wall, stopping before the creature bound there, and smiling evilly as he scanned over the ragged, wounded appearance, the creature chained as its body hung limply from the wall. Shimura tilted its head, and grinned as he gazed into their dark eyes, seeing the pain and hatred in them.  
“Thank you for co-operating so nicely.”  
“You bastard, release me!” Shimura said nothing. “You have what you want from me…”  
“And have you run and tell that half-demon all about what we’re doing? I think not.”  
“I’m not afraid of you,” the bound person muttered.  
“I’d wager not, because you expect the half-demon to come and save you, when in reality, he is far too preoccupied to care even if he knew I have you.” The bound woman looked with pure seething hatred at him. “Let me tell you what your beloved half-demon has been up to while you’ve been tortured all this time. Let me tell you what he’s been doing with that girl, Kagome…”  
  
The captive turned their head away, but Shimura clasped their chin, forcing the person to face him. “Let me tell you what Inuyasha choosing Kagome has resulted in… _Kikyo_ …”  
  
  
TBC


	16. Sesshomaru

**_Sesshômaru  
_** - ** _Sixteen_** -  
  
  
  
Kagome hated that Inuyasha was so damn stubborn. She’d stayed inside the house for more than a week, and none of the events of that night had repeated themselves, or even shown signs of it. Besides the awful nightmares that plagued Kagome’s subconscious every time she even closed her eyes, everything seemed, dare she even think it, normal? Still that obstinate half-demon refused to let her out of the house. He’d left with Miroku and Tamori the day after the happenings, determined on finding some trace of the half-demon, Shimura, though the priestess knew very well that he would find nothing of their old enemy, until he wanted to be found.  
  
Not expecting her mate to leave her and their new son this long, Kagome had done as she was told and stayed put in the house, that Ihara had explained to her, was undetectable to anyone who doesn’t already know it’s exact position, and since Shimura had not physically been in the house yet, she would be safe there. Now that she realised he may be gone for a while, she had rebelled against his strict orders and left the house. Wanting to do _something_ useful, just to breathe fresh air for a little while, the Priestess decided to accept Ihara’s invitation to go along with her and Naosukae and collect some herbs required for the protection spell on the house.  
  
Kagome breathed the air in deeply as they walked out of the cover of the trees and into the small clearing. Ayase giggled as he caught sight of the butterflies hovering overhead, smiling up from his mother’s arms, and Kagome smiled along with him as she followed behind Naosukae and Ihara. The woman bent down and started to take cuttings of certain plants, while Naosukae looked around carefully.  
“There’s no sage here, Mother,” she said, and Ihara looked around also. “I’ll just go beyond those trees there; it grows more in the shade of those trees.” Ihara looked at her nervously.  
“Well…don’t go too far then.” Naosukae nodded, and vanished from their sight as she wandered through the trees. “Stay within earshot!” Ihara sighed, continuing gathering the herbs. Kagome looked down at her son. _You’d better listen to me when you reach that age!_  
  
“Umm…Ihara?” Kagome asked, and the woman looked up at her, “can I help?”  
“Of course, do you see these small patches of lavender coloured flowers? We need a lot of that.” Kagome smiled, and set Ayase down in the soft grass, rousing a cheery gurgling laugh from him as he snatched at a long grass strand, trying to uproot it. Gathering the lavender petals, Kagome put them in the basket Ihara had placed on the ground.  
“It seems a shame to pick such pretty things…”  
“Mostly, the more pretty ones are stronger, and the stronger they smell is also a good indicator.” Kagome sniffed it, but recoiled slightly at the overly rich scent. She could only imagine how this could affect her Inuyasha’s sensitive nose, particularly as Ayase kept offering occasional sneezes whenever the wind whisked it up his nostrils.  
  
“What’s this do?” Kagome asked, feeling the idiot for her constant questions.  
“Nothing, on its own,” Ihara replied, picking a yellow flower and teasing Ayase with it, making the boy laugh as he reached for it. As she gave the boy the flower, she continued, “But if you mix it with tarragon and mint in boiling water and-”  
“-It can provide a wide variety of uses, especially if you add, more _magical_ ingredients,” came a hauntingly familiar voice from the trees. A shudder caressed her spine and Kagome spun round, pulling her boy up into her arms as she heard the voice, trying hard to remember where she’d heard it before. Ayase sniffed the air slightly, and giggled, making Kagome frown with confusion. _It’s not Inuyasha’s voice, so why’s he smiling like that?  
  
_ The stranger let the tension rise slightly a moment, before stepping out of the shadows and into the clearing, lengthy silver tresses gleaming as the sunlight caught each strand. Kagome sighed with relief.  
“Sesshômaru, you ass don’t scare me like that!” Sesshômaru smiled at Kagome.  
“You seem well, how’s your son?” he asked, his voice feigning carelessness, Kagome smiled, nodding.  
“Fine, both of us, thank you.” Not bothering to ask how he knew about him, having been told what happened the night of Ayase’s birth from both Sango and Inuyasha, feeling sorry that Inuyasha took his frustration out on the reformed demon. For that was what he was. After all those dealings with Shimura, she could come only to that conclusion – Sesshomaru had come to repent for his past wrongs in some way or form, and he was starting but attempting to make it up to Inuyasha, if only in secret, so that this drastic change would remain unknown to the rest of the world.  
  
“What about the idiot?” he asked, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
“Inuyasha is fine too.”  
“And where might my foolish little brother be in any case? He does not usually stray far from your side. Did you make him _sit_ again? Is he sulking?” Kagome shook her head.  
“No, he’s off hunting demons again.”  
“Shimura, by any chance?” Kagome’s eyes widened, but Sesshômaru seemed not to notice it as he continued, “Yes, I sensed his presence a few times a couple of days ago. Although this time your brother-in-law is not an inside spy I am afraid. That foolish half-demon would not trust me again, not after I helped Inuyasha seal him.”  
  
Kagome let Ayase lay back in the grass once more, as she continued picking the herbs. Just then, looking over at Ihara, and the Priestess noticed that the woman had gone quite pale, avoiding looking at Sesshômaru at all costs. _Is she afraid of him?_ Kagome wondered.  
  
“You should listen to Ihara, Kagome,” Sesshômaru murmured, “she knows what she is doing.” Kagome looked at them, from one to the other. Sesshômaru bent down and picked up some of the lavender herb form the basket. “Now, this, with tarragon and mint in boiling water…so long ago, but I believe you used it to heal wounds, did you not, Ihara?” Kagome’s eyes went wide with shock.  
“Sorry, you uh…know each other?” Sesshômaru smiled slightly.  
“Yes, there was a time when I knew her every well,” Kagome flushed, guessing what he meant, “but that was over fourteen or so years ago, was it not? Ihara stared fixedly at the ground, her fingers clenching into her hands, and her dark hair hanging into her eyes, so that Kagome couldn’t see her expression. “The years have treated you very well, you have not aged a day, despite your species…”  
  
A long silence fell, in which Sesshômaru watched her intently, and the woman wouldn’t look up at him.  
“You bastard…” she muttered, and Kagome saw crystal tears falling down her cheeks. “Fourteen years…and you just show up like this…” Sesshômaru’s face remained expressionless.  
“I came to see Kagome, I need to-”  
“Silence! I knew you well enough to know that you would know my scent a thousand miles away, fourteen years or no…” Sesshômaru showed some signs of knowing what she meant, but said nothing.  
  
“How dare you…you’re the one who left _me_ , and when I needed you the most…do you have _any_ idea what that did to me?” she asked, still quiet, and Kagome wanted to leave, feeling awkward, but Ihara looked up at her briefly, as if asking her to stay. “Did you even care what it did to me?” Sesshômaru looked down at her, still showing no signs of remorse or pain, and inhaled quietly, as if relishing the scent of Ihara’s fury on the air.  
“Do not suggest that this Sesshômaru is that ignorant – I did know… However there seemed no other way…and…you did not need my assistance any longer, which is why I left after the battle, after I had made sure you were safe.” Kagome watched the demon carefully; she’d never heard him speak in that kind of voice before – she never heard him _justify_ himself or his actions to _anyone_ before. Why did Sesshômaru care about this woman’s feelings so much? Or was this merely another part of his transformation.  
  
“Ihara, I-”  
“No!” she interrupted him. “I don’t want to talk to you…or look at you…you lied to me…”  
“I am not clear on your meaning.”  
“I suppose you forgot the night before the battle, didn’t you? You forgot it so that you didn’t have to think yourself so wretched…”  
  
A short silence followed, and then he spoke. “I never forgot…” he murmured as emotionlessly as ever, though with eyes betraying some nameless emotion within golden depths, “and I never spoke falsely…” Ihara shot up, finally looking him in the eyes, looking up at him with anger.  
“You told me that you loved me and that you’d never leave me alone! But then you abandon everyone, don’t you?! You left your father to die fighting to save the people he loved, and you left your brother and his mother to die after your father asked you to protect them! You don’t care about anything but yourself you selfish BASTARD!”  
  
Kagome gasped, eyes flying wide and she shot to her feet as Ihara leapt at him, the priestess mentally cringing for what was to come, knowing that the demon wouldn’t allow a human to lay a hand on him, and knew from the past that she’d get hit back. Sesshômaru seized her wrists, and held her still in front of him, making Ihara scream. “Get off me you bastard!” Sesshômaru frowned, and ignored her screams. Kagome scooped Ayase into her arms and got to her feet.  
“Kagome, leave!” ordered Sesshômaru, but Kagome stood firm. “LEAVE!” she looked at Ihara sobbing silently, her gaze averted from the Demon Lord, and the woman nodded at her and Kagome walked into the trees, resting her head against one and waiting in the shadows, in case a little of the old Sesshômaru resurfaced.  
  
“You have every right to hate me, I am a Demon Lord, I am quite accustomed to such emotions, nevertheless, I came here to inform you of something too.”  
“How dare you! You broke me apart when you left, and every day I had to live thinking that I must have done something...”  
“This Sesshômaru told you that you were not the one at fault...”  
“Yes, I know but I...” she continued to struggle, but she couldn’t get out of his grip. “You left and…I went through something that…that you should have been there for as well…”  
“I needed to see you…” he murmured, a little of something foreign…something that came from that forbidden place in his chest leaked into his words.  
“Fourteen years too late, Sesshômaru…”  
“And if I had come fourteen years earlier, would you still have taken me back? I hear Tamori was already trying to _console_ you by then?”  
  
Suddenly she wrenched her arm out of his grip, and slapped his across the face in her rage.  
“You ignorant bastard…how _dare_ you say things like that to me, reserve judgment on _me_ and my actions? I do not belong to you! You gave up the right to judge me when you turned away from me and your responsibilities. Tamori looked after me, he helped me come to appreciate my life again, he was there for me when it should have been _you_ helping me deal with what you left me with-”  
“Whatever are you talking about? “ _What I left you with?_ ”“  
“-But I never fell in love with Tamori until two years later…after two years of trying to forget what you were…but I couldn’t ever forget…there was always…a little part of me that wanted you back, and there still is, but…” Sesshômaru leaned down, tilting her chin up, and inclining his head downwards to press his lips to her own. Kagome flushed as she heard the silence, and realised what was going on in the clearing.  
  
Half unwillingly, Ihara pulled away, averting her gaze to the grass beneath her feet. “I love my husband…Sesshômaru,” she said quietly, and he smiled.  
“And that was the greatest gift I was ever able to give you…someone that deserved you… that could make you feel secure…and someone who was as pure as you…and still treasured you at least half as much as I did…”  
  
Ihara frowned, blinking away tears. “You left me, because of the demons, didn’t you?” she asked. Sesshômaru fell quiet a moment, before replying.  
“I left because the ones that I protected you from, the ones that targeted me because of my station as Lord of the Western Lands, they would follow me to your home, and would have destroyed everything you love…I could not allow that to happen…so you see, I never broke my promise…”  
  
Ihara looked at her feet, avoiding his eyes still. “How many years have you been watching over my home for?” He smiled at her question.  
“You thought that protection spell, making it undetectable is the only thing keeping demons away?”  
“Well…I wondered…But…does that mean you know about-”  
“The children you gave that human?” Ihara still couldn’t meet his eyes, “Yes, I do.”  
“But then, how do you not know about-”  
“Mother?” Ihara spun round and saw Naosukae emerging from the trees with herbs in her basket, Kagome trying to stop her from advancing, and then looked apologetically at Ihara. “Mother, I heard you yelling,” she looked suspiciously at Sesshômaru, and then her look changed slightly, and something about the look she gave Sesshômaru unnerved Kagome, especially as something just clicked in her mind.  
  
“Yes, Naosukae, I was just…it’s okay now.” Ihara stammered, and walked over to take the basket from her daughter. Naosukae never removed her gaze from the demon, even as she gave the basket to her mother. Naosukae eventually stopped looking at him, and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her kimono, and Sesshômaru’s eyes widened as he saw something on her arms that made his chest clench.  
  
“Who are you anyway?” the girl asked. Sesshômaru took a moment to reply.  
“Lord Sesshômaru…”  
“Why do I think I recognize that name?”  
“My younger brother is staying at your house; it is more than likely he has mentioned me once or twice in a moment of pure hatred…” Naosukae nodded slightly.  
“I guess…Oh crap I left the other basket, back in a moment.” With that she dashed off into the trees again and out of sight.  
  
Sesshômaru looked slowly at Ihara.  
“Those…marks on her arms….” Ihara looked at the ground.  
“She’s had them since birth, and I think you’re a fool if you don’t guess why…”  
“She is…around fourteen, am I right?” Ihara nodded, and Sesshômaru looked at her with wide eyes, as Kagome had never seen before. Sesshômaru, shocked? It seemed so surreal.  
  
“Then she is…when you said “ _what I left you with”,_ it was her…she is my daughter, is she not?” Ihara waited a moment, and then nodded slowly, and Kagome looked not very surprised. _That’s why she was such a skilled fighter, and why when I first met her, I sensed something familiar about her…I knew I recognized something…something inhuman about her, and that’s why I saw those eyes in the darkness the night we were coming to Hiroshi house, Sesshômaru was watching over Ihara!  
  
_ “Why did you neglect to tell me about her before I left?” the Demon Lord asked, looking at the ground also now, and Ihara looked at him with tears in her eyes once more.  
“I tried to…when I came to see you that day, that’s what I came to tell you, but then you told me that you had to leave before I could say anything…I never got the chance to tell you…” Sesshômaru turned away from her, and held his hand over his face.  
“Why didn’t you make me listen to you…?”  
“Would it have made a difference?” He spun round to face her, making her jump.  
“Of course it would have!” That voice raised, it sounded so odd, unreal.  
  
Another, long, awkward silence fell, and Kagome suddenly realised why Sesshômaru had been so cold, with everyone, except possibly Rin for so long. _Ihara healed Sesshômaru’s heart, like I did for Inuyasha…and, he left her to protect her, that’s why he is like this_.  
  
“Does she even know?” Sesshomaru murmured, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
“Know what?”  
“That she is a half-demon?” he pressed, his voice returning to its normal, emotionless state, as if the Demon Lord had collected himself once more.  
“No…growing up with Tamori around her…and then watching me have a family with him…I could never bring myself to tell her that she wasn’t in his family by blood.” Sesshômaru sighed.  
“Does he love her? Even though he knows she is of my flesh and blood?”  
“He loves her, just as much as he loves his own, I promise, I wouldn’t love him so much if he didn’t.” He said nothing in response.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she muttered, “I know I should have told her…”  
“No, it is…fine…you did well…”  
“What?”  
“As long as she is happy, and she has…someone as kind as Tamori to call her father... She should have a normal childhood before concerning herself over her true identity.”  
“If you want to tell her…it’s best it comes from you,” said Ihara quietly, and Sesshômaru shook his head.  
“That is not possible. I am aware of what Inuyasha had to endure as a half-demon child…I do not want that for her…and I do not want what happened to Lady Izayoi to happen to you… She will find out in time. One day she will realise that she is not like you human offspring… When that time comes, she will come looking for me, and I will answer her questions, if she wants answers…”  
  
Suddenly Naosukae stepped back into the clearing, and handed her mother the other basket.  
“Here, oh, and Kagome,” she turned to face the awkward feeling priestess, “I think Inuyasha is coming…”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know, I just kinda felt this weird feeling that he’s coming this way…and fast!”  
  
All of a sudden Kagome leapt out of her skin as the half-demon landed sharply behind her, and immediately started yelling.  
“What exactly is your definition of _stay put_? Because I suddenly find myself needing to ask! What the hell are you doing out of the house?!”  
“Stop yelling at me! It’s easy for you to give out orders; you’re not the one who has to stay inside all the time!”  
“She raises fair a point, Inuyasha,” said Sesshômaru quietly, that usual smirk creeping back onto his features.  
“Shut up, no one asked you! What’re you doing here anyway? Haven’t seen for a while, been behaving-”  
“Anyways! Wanna talk about shirking responsibilities?! You left your son unprotected with some pervert _Miroku styled_ ghost running about!” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever…”  
“No, not _whatever_!”  
“Feh…”  
“Not _Feh_ either, SIT!” Before he knew it Inuyasha slammed down onto the ground, and Ayase smiled happily, making a funny mewling sound.  
  
Sesshômaru tried not to smile, and headed to Kagome’s side, pressing something into her hand.  
“Stay away or else!” threatened Inuyasha, the spell not over yet, as he looked up at Sesshômaru from the ground.  
“What do you intend to do, Little Brother? Bite my foot?” Sesshômaru stepped over the crumpled half-demon, and handed Kagome a tiny purple crystal on string.  
“Thanks, but what is it?” she asked, holding it up and examining it, the baby in her arms trying to reach for it.  
“It is for your son, it will protect him from Shimura,” Kagome looked at him.  
“So he _is_ after Ayase?” Sesshômaru nodded.  
“Make sure he does not take it off, with it on Shimura cannot touch him.” Kagome nodded.  
  
Suddenly heavy breathing was heard, and Miroku and Tamori came rushing into the clearing, obviously trying to keep up with Inuyasha. Miroku collapsed with exhaustion very dramatically, whilst Tamori straightened his back and looked directly at Sesshômaru.  
“Sesshômaru,” he acknowledged in false politeness.  
“Tamori,” replied the demon.  
“What brings you here?”  
“Business with family,” he said, and Tamori twitched, comprehending the underlying meaning of those words, shifting his accusatory gaze to his wife for a moment, before fixing back on Sesshômaru.  
  
The Priestess slipped the necklace round the boy’s neck, and smiled at the look on his face as he examined the shiny pendant. “Well, I think I will take my leave, seeing as the party seems to have had all the assistance they can stand,” he looked from Tamori, to Inuyasha, and then turned. He paused briefly, at where Ihara stood; still not facing anyone, and muttered something so that only she could hear him. “About what I told you that night…I still hold to it…I will always love you…” then he walked off, the party watching him until he was out of their sight.  
  
Suddenly the ‘sit’ spell was over and Inuyasha leapt up. “I hate siblings,” he muttered, pulling his son out of Kagome’s embrace and into his own. “And _you_ , you little traitor,” he said to the boy with a smile, “Don’t accept gifts from strangers.”  
“He wasn’t a stranger, he was his uncle…” corrected Kagome, much to Inuyasha’s annoyance, _and that makes Naosukae his cousin. Oh Lord,_ she thought in further realisation, _that makes Naosukae my niece! She’s only a few years younger than me!  
  
_ “Have you got all the herbs?” asked Tamori, with a slightly terse tone, to his wife.  
“Yes, I-”  
“Well then, shall we go?”  
  
They walked together at first, but then Naosukae broke away first, walking faster, and Ihara dropped behind. Kagome looked back at her, seeing her deep in thought and slowed to the woman’s pace, wanting to ask her something.  
“Ihara, what happened between you and Sesshômaru that made you that emotional?” Ihara shook her head.  
“Not now,” she said, gesturing at her husband, Inuyasha, Miroku and Naosukae, obviously not wanting them to hear, “I’ll tell you later.”  
  


***

Kagome sighed as she set Ayase back in the crib for the fourth time that night. Inuyasha _had_ got up and tried to help as well, but Kagome knew that the boy was just being fussy, and told Inuyasha to go back to sleep. Now the half-demon lay fast asleep on his side, and the girl sighed as she slipped back into bed beside him. She stroked his puppy ears softly, and he nuzzled unconsciously against her touch, purring slightly, making her smile. She considered his peaceful face, watching him breathing easily, in and out with his slumber; her thoughts wandering not for the first time, to how awful his childhood must have been. Sesshômaru’s words earlier, _“I know what Inuyasha had to endure as a half-demon child…I do not want that for her…and I do not want what happened to Izayoi to happen to you…”  
  
_ “I used to think you were such a selfish idiot,” she muttered softly to the sleeping Inuyasha, “but you had it so hard, since such a young age…maybe that’s why you try so hard to take care of me and Ayase, because you’re trying to make up for loosing your mother and father…”  
  
She stopped and thought again, _if anything ever happens to me or Inuyasha, Ayase will have to endure exactly the same thing._ She looked over her mate once more, and he shifted closer against her, resting his head close to hers. _Maybe your family are just doomed, Inuyasha,_ she thought, _your father must have been such a great man, to have died fighting for a human he loved, even though demons aren’t supposed to love humans. Sesshômaru got one thing he loved and had to give her up to keep both Ihara and their daughter safe. And your mother died...leaving you all alone…Then you fell in love with Kikyo, and she sealed you for fifty years to a tree…What’s to say that all that suffering will stop so suddenly? What’s to say that, you, and me, and Ayase are going to escape your family’s fate?  
  
_ Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door, and Kagome sat up. “Come in?” She watched as Ihara stepped in silently, and closed the door behind her as she approached the bed.  
“Kagome, is Inuyasha asleep?” Kagome looked over at the half-demon, who turned over on his side in his sleep, facing away from her, and she nodded. The woman sat on the side of her bed, and looked absentmindedly at the covers. “I came because, you asked for answers, and I-”  
“You don’t have to answer, if it hurts too much you-”  
“No I…it’s just been so long, and…I’ve never had anyone to talk to about it. My grandfather never really accepted I could ever love a demon, Tamori avoids the subject all-together and I…I just wanted to finally be able to… Sesshômaru was the only one that every really listened to what I had to say…and when he was gone…I didn’t have anyone to confide in.” Kagome nodded, her chest aching at the loneliness in this woman’s eyes.  
“You can confide in me…” the woman nodded, waiting a moment, before beginning.  
  
“I was sixteen, when I first met him. Whether my grandfather accepts it or not, I suppose if it wasn’t for him, I never would have met him…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“One evening, when Grandfather had upset me – I was a headstrong adolescent and I was always running off and rebelling against his orders. However, one night I ran out, in the pouring rain, and I ran into a gang of demons, recuperating after a battle by the looks of it. And they…”  
“What?” asked Kagome.  


***

The girl shrieked as she was thrown to the floor, wincing as she found herself at the feet of what must have been the leader, and looked up nervously.  
“What’s this?” asked the demon, looking down at her with utmost contempt.  
“Sir, we found her on the borderlines of the camp,” replied one of the demons, and the leader looked down at her with a strange look in his grey orbs, making the girl uneasy.  
“Who are you?” the girl whimpered as he grabbed a handful of her hair, and was dragged to her feet, and she looked around fearfully, before meeting the demon’s eyes once more.  
“Ihara…Hiroshi,” she stuttered as he yanked her hair, making her wince. She didn’t like the look on the demon’s face as he learned her name; an evil, twisted smile broke over his pale face.  
“Miss Hiroshi, huh?” She nodded nervously as he still held a fistful of her hair, “Where’s you grandfather?” she sneered nastily, snatching the knife from his belt and thrusting it into his hand. He screamed as he released her. Ducking down she scooped up her sword from where it had fallen. “Little BITCH!” he hissed as he kicked it out of her grip, two of the demons standing by seizing her, stopping her from lunging at him again.  
  
“I was going to kill you, but…” he broke off, running his ghostly fingers through the long tresses of ebony hair, and smelling her scent deeply, making her sneer with revulsion. “Maybe there are better uses, for…a pretty face like yours.” Suddenly as he took in her scent once more, he frowned, as if noticing a smell in the air that he didn’t like at all. Sure enough, turning round, he saw its source. “Can I help you?” he asked courteously, his cruel mouth twisting into a polite smile.  
“Let her go…” the new arrival ordered calmly. The demon grinned evilly, seizing Ihara by the hair and throwing her to the ground.  
“What’re you going to do, if I refuse?”  
  
The silver haired demon said nothing, no expression dishevelling his features. Ihara raised her head, her whole body aching. Her eyes widened, the sickening sound of a demon’s neck cracking as the whip snapped around it from the silver haired demon’s clawed fingertips. Ihara watched as the corpse fell to the ground, the stranger looking coolly to her attacker, no words uttering from his mouth.  
  
“Why would a demon like you want to help the little Hiroshi wench?”  
“Just let her go,” he said simply. There was a long silence, and Ihara didn’t know whether there was going to be another battle, or they were going to stand as statues until dawn. Suddenly the demon sneered, kicking Ihara forwards, making her slide face forwards into the dirt, before turning, he and his followers disappearing into the darkness beyond the surrounding trees. The silver haired demon watched them go, and then slowly made his way towards her. She recoiled slightly as he touched her, but she looked up at him, when she found that he didn’t hit, or lunge for her. He knelt down to her level, the girl cringing as she watched a crisp-white-silk-covered knee press into the dirt. She met his eyes, so brilliant in gold as opposed to her startling blue.  
“What’s your name?” he asked quietly, but she didn’t answer, feeling the world spin as a chill crept up her spine, the blackness of unconsciousness calling her.  
  
  
  
The world still felt like it was moving too fast for her eyes to follow as she awoke, finding herself under a blanket, beside a warm campfire, the stranger sitting across the fire from her. She jumped slightly as she saw him, easing back as she watched his golden eyes slowly lift from the fire’s depths to her face, no smile, or any assurance of him being either good or evil crossing his features. “Are you alright?” he asked, getting to his feet and kneeling next to her once more. The girl was wary as she watched him pick up a cloth soaked with some kind of antiseptic, and advance on the gash across her face. He was taken aback slightly as she flinched before he’d even touched her, and dropped the cloth. “I recently saved your life, I believe that this fact alone proves I warrant your trust.” She avoided his eyes, shifting uncomfortably under the blanket.  
“I was brought up to hate demons, and that’s what you are, isn’t it?” He looked plainly at her.  
“You cannot have been brought up to your liking, otherwise why are you not safe in your bed? Why is someone like you out here?”  
“What do you mean _someone like me?_ You think just because I’m a young girl I can’t look after myself? People like you – you’re the reason I’m here right now!”  
“So that is it? The pretty face, _too innocent and cannot take care of herself_ parenting is it? Who is it – Father, Brother?”  
“Grandfather,” she muttered. He smirked.  
“Well, let us just say…I have known a lot of helpless people, _weak_ people...they disgust me…you are not one of them.”  
  
Ihara took in his words for a moment picking up the cloth and dabbing at her own wounds, squinting slightly. “You remain silent?” he asked.  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Most beings of this earth are rarely graced with my complements…”  
“If you think I’m going to fall over with thrills you’ve got another thing coming.” These words drew a smile from him, unaccustomed to the way this girl just brushed him off, so unlike all the others that swooned and worshipped at his feet.  
  
This difference intrigued him, and he inclined his head slightly to consider her face as she avoided his eye, continuing attempts at conversation. “Do you really hate demons?” he asked.  
“Only when they try to kill me…” A long silence fell, and then… “Why did you save me?”  
“It does not matter…”  
“You’re not very talkative are you?” she smiled at him, but he took the cloth from her hand and cleaning her wound properly.  
“Where’d you learn to fight like that?”  
“My grandfather fought in the feudal war long ago…he’s Master Kaokomiji of Yoshi-shen.”  
“Kaokomiji?”  
“Yes, I’m Ihara Hiroshi.” The stranger dropped the cloth, moving back to his seat the opposite side of the fire. “Do you have a name, or-”  
“Sesshômaru, my name is Sesshômaru.”  
“Sounds familiar…”  
“If it did, you would know better than to stay where you are…” watched as he tossed another blanket over to her. “You were not out for long…I do not wish to lead any demons that may follow us back to your home – I will take you back at first light…get some sleep.” She nodded, and laid her head back, closing her eyes carefully.  
  
Time passed, and she was unable to tell just how much time, but she was patient, and opening an eye cautiously, gazed across the fire to find his sleeping form, his breathing deep, as she moved nervously over to his side. She watched him closely for a moment, running her fingers softly over the triangular marks either side of his face, but he didn’t stir. She smiled oddly, blushing, though she didn’t know why. Looking to the sky overhead, Ihara noted the position of the moon, nearly setting which meant that sunrise wasn’t far off. Reaching underneath the mass of dark hair, she untied the necklace from round her neck, placing it in his clawed hand.  
“Thank you, for saving me,” she whispered, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, before getting quietly to her feet, and leaving Sesshômaru’s side, a strangely warm feeling in her heart.  


***

“So he saved you, and you fell in love with him?” Ihara nodded slowly with a distant smile. “Did you sneak out to see him or something?”  
“No, not exactly, my feelings never became apparent to me until I saw him again.”  
“So, did he come and see you?” asked Kagome, looking nervously to Inuyasha, making sure he was still asleep.  
“I got home, and Grandfather obviously yelled at me for running out in the middle of the night, he apologized for yelling, and I apologized for running away, but when I told him of Sesshômaru, he looked horrified. He raked through our library all to find this one small, ancient book, telling me to read it. As his granddaughter I had too many chores to do, and didn’t read it right away, and after working all day I just, forgot about the damn thing.” Kagome watched her expression carefully, noticing how very like Naosukae she looked for that one brief moment of silence, before she continued.  
“When I went to change, later, in the evening as a matter of fact, I heard scuffling noises in the hall. Only wearing my unsubstantial sleeping garments, I ran to the hallway, where my grandfather was thrown at my feet in the dark corridor. He yelled at me to run, I tried to stay but… Then I saw them, they had followed me, all because I wouldn’t wait for Sesshômaru to bring me home, and they’d been lead right to the place I cherished most of all, and they were tearing it apart. My grandfather leapt into battle, and I…like a coward…I ran.  
  
It was pouring down with rain, and I was wearing hardly anything, it was freezing cold and I was shivering all over but, I was so scared…I didn’t dare stop running…” Kagome watched her emotions build up as she relived her past, and she continued to listen intently, realizing how much it must have killed her to keep all this bottled up for fourteen years. “Eventually I just collapsed, I thought I was freezing to death, tears were streaming down my face, I was nearly unconscious but…I could feel him there…”  
“Sesshômaru?”  
“Yes̷ 0;”  


***

Sesshômaru froze as he saw her, shivering on the ground, walking over to her side he dropped down beside her quivering form. “Miss Hiroshi, you must get up…you have a fever,” he said as he caught his lips between his fangs, brushing his palm over her damp forehead, “Ihara!” But she didn’t move – she physically couldn’t. Sighing slightly as the rain poured even harder down on them, he pulled her up into his arms, unworried by how her dirt-stained body stained his own garments, carrying her inside the mouth of the cave that she had collapsed not far from, looking down into her nearly unconscious face, as she shivered against him.  
  
Sesshômaru sat her down by the fire he’d left when he’d picked up her scent, and that’s when she started panicking. He watched her hiccupping with the tears and shivering, choking on her words as she tried to tell him what was wrong.  
“Do not attempt to talk,” he said softly, and even from her state she noted the compassion in his usually monotone voice. He checked her temperature with his hand, and frowned slightly. “You are as cold as ice,” he said, wrapping the fur that was always draped over his shoulders round her. Had someone who knew him stumbled upon them then, they would have thought they were delusional – Lord Sesshomaru, sharing his prized fur with a common mortal girl? She sniffed, forcing her tears to stop as the fabric brushed up against her cheek.  
  
Sesshômaru’s eyes widened as the girl rested her forehead against his chest, falling completely into his embrace, lashes fluttering closed slowly. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with a human girl nuzzling up to him, he laid her down gently but in doing so, the book Kaokomiji had given her, fell out from her shirt. He picked it up, instantly recognizing it, looking at her cautiously, before sitting back once more, staring at the blank, worn binding of the book.  
  
Ihara opened her eyes as she felt the fur wrapped round her, realising that the events weren’t just some horrible nightmare, and that once again, Sesshômaru had saved her, this time possibly from freezing out in the storm. She looked to Sesshômaru, frowning slightly as she saw him gazing at the book in his hands.  
“It is not what you think,” he said, not even raising his eyes to her. Disorientated anyway, she had no idea what he meant.  
“I do not comprehend why, however…I have no desire for you to believe me to be… the creature these scholars make me out to be…” he told her, gesturing towards the book, “my past is less than clean, but I am not…I am more than a merciless monster.”  
  
Suddenly realising what he meant at last, she sat up properly. The demon met her eyes, holding them for a moment, before looking away, almost sadly. “But I can never make you understand.”  
“Sesshômaru…I never read the book.” He looked at her with hint of confusion on his face.  
“But you are carrying it.”  
“My Grandfather told me to read it, when I told him who saved me, but I forgot about it. I never even knew it was about you.” He looked away from her. “Are you really that well-known? That scholars write about you?”  
“For some reason,” he said, after a long pause between the two, “I feel like I need to tell you…”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Everything…”  
  
After a moment of the girl looking quite mystified, the demon spoke, his voice even more monotone than usual. “It is fair enough to say I am a demon…but there are things that…”  
“Sesshômaru?”  
“ _I have better things to do than fight for such futile things…_ ”  
“What?” she asked in confusion, watching the firelight dance in his eyes.  
“ _I have nothing to protect…_ those words, the last thing I said to my father, before he died, trying to save that mortal wench of his, and their unborn half-breed son.” Ihara watched him for a moment, completely lost for words. She had no idea what to say, he seemed to find it hard to speak about his past, and she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
It seemed a long time that passed, Ihara sat and listened quietly, _what he’s telling me, it seems as if he were a bad person, but I can’t help but feel, that he isn’t_. Finally, as he finished, he fell silent once more, gazing thoughtfully at the firelight while he waited for a response from her, whatever that would be.  
“Sesshômaru?” he looked at her. “The reason that you did those things…what was it?” a moment or two passed, before he answered.  
“I suppose…I was your basic demon, I hated humans, and anything inferior to myself…and the thought that my own father could lose his heart to a weak mortal was simply too much for me to even…especially as I realised, how he loved that human more than his own son…”  
  
Ihara looked sadly at him. “My mother passed away before I could even remember her,” the Demon continued, “my father was a demon lord, he never spent much time with me, except when I was older, and able to battle or train alongside him, besides that I suppose you humans would call me a recluse. I generally strayed away from my foolish human-loving father, especially as he began to grow more and more soft-hearted…and _especially_ when he fell for that _Izayoi_ woman…”  
“Izayoi?” she asked.  
“My father’s human…I was repulsed by his affections for someone so weak, so dependant on other people…and even more so, when I learned that there would be a child…”  
  
Another, long silence fell, and Ihara watched him closely for a moment, before daring to speak. “So you…you hated that your father loved her and this new son, more than you…?”  
“It was not that he loved them more, he just – seemed to care more about them, it did not make him care for me less, but…when he saw me that last time, he knew he was going into this battle, and knew that his life would be at risk. I thought he would at least…but all he could talk about was that foolish human of his. He realised my hatred of weaker beings, as a headstrong, isolated demon, he knew he could not trust me, even though I was his own son. I walked away from him, and that was the last time I ever saw him…”  
  
“That’s why you didn’t do as he asked, and look out for your brother, and his mother?” Sesshômaru nodded slowly. “I get it…” He looked up from the firelight to her, a slightly surprised look on his face.  
“You-?”  
“You may not think so, but I get it…I understand…” she looked at him as a smirk played at his expressions, his gaze returning to the firelight. “What?”  
“It is nothing, I merely…never thought I would hear that from anyone…and it turned out, the person I heard it from, was human…” He stared at her, a strange emotion flickering in his eyes. “Why do you not repulse me at all? The way every other human I have ever met has…” She smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders, and resting against him, making him start at this affectionate movement, before easing back into her embrace.  
“I know. Me too, I – I don’t care what you were…” she said softly, “I don’t care, for some reason, and I don’t know why but…” he waited for her to finish her sentence, for some reason hanging on every word she said, for some reason, taking in her scent deeply as she rested closer against him. “How is it possible to develop such strong feelings in such a short while?” she asked quietly. He looked at her, and she leant her head into his shoulder. “Because I think…I think I’m falling in love with you…”  


***

Kagome sat in complete thoughtful silence as Ihara finished speaking. The moonlight shone in through the window onto the two women, Inuyasha breathing in deeply as he remained asleep on his side next to Kagome.  
“So back when you rescued us from that demon, when you said we could go stop in a nearby cave where you used to go when you were younger, that was the cave with Sesshomaru, and that’s why Tamori didn’t want to go there?” Ihara nodded. “So what happened after that night?”  
“After that we just got closer and closer, but demons were always attacking, and the night before a battle, he told me that he loved me, and that he always would…”  
“And that’s when…” Kagome trailed off awkwardly, blushing furiously, “I mean, when Naosukae was-” Ihara nodded.  
“The battle was won, but…a few days later, I found I was pregnant, and when I went to Sesshômaru, before I could tell him, he told me that he had to leave…”  
  
Kagome considered her thoughtfully for a moment. “You still…a little part of you still wants to know what would have happened, if he’d have stayed, right?” Ihara nodded again, blinking away tears.  
“A part of me will always love him, but…I love Tamori, and my children, and as much as this will hurt me in some ways to admit… Tamori, is the person who I want to grow old with…Sesshômaru, is the person I would have died for…” Kagome nodded with a slight smile.  
“I think I understand…”  
  
“Thanks for this Kagome,” said Ihara at last, squeezing her hand slightly. “It’s been so long since I’ve had someone to talk to, and I like to think that there’s someone there if I want to talk… Tamori, my Grandfather, I couldn’t talk to them about my feelings for Sesshômaru, too much has…I only ask that-”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody, it’s not my style,” Ihara smiled.  
“Thanks, I shouldn’t have needed to ask anyway but…” Ihara cast a glance over to the back of the sleeping half-demon, and smiled. “He’s so unlike his brother and yet in some ways very similar.” Kagome agreed silently, smiling fondly at her half-demon. “He really loves you Kagome, he may be overprotective and paranoid, an egomaniac or whatever, but he loves you, hold onto him, there are things in this world that will try to rip you two apart, don’t let it…” Kagome nodded resolutely, as the older woman got up slowly from the side of the bed.  
  
“I’d better get back to bed, in case Tamori wakes up and panics. See you in the morning, Kagome,” she said, as she opened the door.  
“Night.”  
“Oh, and Kagome?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Never mind,” she said hesitantly, “good night.”  
  
The door closed behind her, and Kagome stayed motionless up in bed for a moment, before lying back down and pulling the covers up over her. She closed her eyes, frowning slightly.  
“So now I guess you know your brother isn’t as heartless as you think, Inuyasha…?” Inuyasha’s eyes flickered open.  
“You knew I was awake that whole time?”  
“I’ve shared your bed long enough to know when you’re faking…but Ihara didn’t realise you were awake, so just don’t say anything – to _anybody_.” Inuyasha turned over to face her.  
“As if I would!” he whispered angrily.  
“Well Sesshômaru isn’t exactly a delicate situation with you.” Inuyasha sighed, looking thoughtful.  
“What is it?” asked Kagome, noticing the look on his face.  
“Nothing I just…I wonder how differently things would have turned out, if Sesshômaru _had_ done as our father asked, and looked out for my mother and me…” Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms round him and nuzzling against his chest.  
“Do you wish he had?” Inuyasha leant into her embrace, wrapping his arms round her, not saying anything in reply.  
  
  
TBC


	17. Shadow Shards

  
**_Shadow Shards  
_** - ** _Seventeen_** -  
  
  
  
If Inuyasha or the others _had_ found anything of Shimura they weren’t letting on, whether he was getting back at her for something or whether he was just trying to protect her, Inuyasha wasn’t telling Kagome anything about anything much anymore. He insisted that she and Ayase stayed in the house at all times, and with the exception of his regular scan of the surrounding lands for a trace of Shimura, he rarely strayed very far from her side. A few days had passed since their meeting with Sesshomaru, nothing more had been said about the _Ihara and Sesshomaru_ relationship among Kagome and Inuyasha, though she was grateful to her mate for not making a fuss, or behaving differently towards Naosukae or Ihara. _He may be a stubborn guy sometimes, but he can be sweet when he wants to be_ , thought Kagome as she passed through the front doors.  
  
 _So far this thingy has worked that Sesshomaru gave us for Ayase, surely it can’t hurt to go into the damn garden!_ Knowing Inuyasha would yell at her later when he found out, she let the need for fresh air get the better of her, as she slipped outside. “Lately all Inuyasha cares about is Shimura, I know he cares but **dammit** , he has a family too!”  
  
The priestess sighed as she sat down by the rivers edge, the baby in her arms starting to doze. She shivered as a breeze shot past her, there was no trace of snow for a few days now, the weather having cleared up completely, yet still the air was bitter, and she pulled the blanket tighter round the baby boy, he looked barely visible amongst the wrap or blankets.  
  
“Kagome!” the girl turned, looking about her, but there was no one there.  
“Hello?”  
“Kagome!” The girl stood up, it was a girls voice, of that she was sure.  
“Hello?” she repeated, starting to walk towards the sound, and the edge of the trees.  
“Kagome!” Realising she was straying far too out of calling range for Inuyasha, should trouble start, she froze, before entering the trees, casting an uneasy glance back to the house. _Maybe I should call Inuyasha…  
  
_ “Kagome!” she heard it clear then, and she recognized the voice.  
“Naosukae?”  
“I’m here, I thought I heard your voice.” Kagome smiled in relief, as the girl stepped out of the trees.  
“What were you doing there?” asked the priestess. Naosukae shrugged.  
“That weird guy with the silver hair from before was snooping around earlier, but when I came to look he was gone.” Kagome smiled awkwardly.  
“He’s probably looking out for Ayase and me…probably to piss off Inuyasha.” Naosukae shrugged again.  
“Still, does he have to lurk?” she said as Kagome turned, the girl walking slowly behind her as they started to walk back to the house.  
  
“It’s creepy, knowing some stranger is watching us…” Kagome stopped, sighing.  
“Naosukae, you shouldn’t-” she stopped as she turned, leaping back with shock as she watched someone smack the girl across the back of the head with something. “Naosukae!” she gasped, as she watched the girl fall to the ground, not moving.  
“How different, and yet how very much the same you still are, Kagome.” Kagome looked up, eyes widening as she saw who it was.  
  
“K…Kikyo?” she stammered slightly, wary of the evil glint in the woman’s eyes, the kind she hadn’t seen since she was first raised from the dead. A nasty smile twitched at the woman’s mouth, making her look slightly insane.  
“Glad to know I’m not completely forgotten, but you really have let your guard down, using a little girl as your protection?” the smile spread.  
  
“Where is the demon slayer, is she not around to hide behind?” Kagome sneered at the taunting tone of her voice. The woman stepped over Naosukae’s body, and Kagome was glad that the blanket was pulled over Ayase, _maybe she won’t realise it’s a baby… she has her times when her want for Inuyasha drives her completely insane, if she’s heard about Ayase…chances are she’s here to kill us both!  
  
_ She edged backwards, but still the woman slowly advanced, the evil smile making Kagome more and more nervous.  
“What’s that bundle my little re-embodiment?” Kagome sneered, pulling her arms tighter round the baby, which thankfully remained silent. “Don’t be secretive; I only want a look…” Kagome edged back, finding herself backed against a tree, no escape. _Oh my god…  
_ “Inuyasha!!!” she shouted, and flinched at the hollow sound of the woman’s laughter as she approached. The madness within it only spurred her fear, this wasn’t even the _crazy_ Kikyo from before, something was wrong with her, _she’s possessed or something!_ “Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!!” the laughter ceased, but that evil grimace remained.  
  
“Inuyasha won’t come for you…deep down you’ve known all along that he is, and always will be in love with me.” Kagome tried to stop her eyes from going glassy. No, she wouldn’t fall for that anymore.  
“I know that he loves me, you old witch, his love for you died along time ago, about the time that you did,” she taunted, knowing that would strike a nerve, but the smile didn’t falter, “some _things_ , stay dead, just because you didn’t doesn’t mean that everything you had fifty years ago will still be here.”  
  
Kikyo didn’t show any sign of anger, on the contrary, she seemed very calm, and confident.  
“So sure of your lover’s affections? Yet can you prove them? Besides his word, what is there?” Kagome said nothing, willing to endure any taunts the woman could throw at her, but she wouldn’t give away the baby in her arms as proof of Inuyasha’s commitment to her. Kikyo leapt at her, and Kagome held the bundle close to her as the woman tried to wrench it away.  
“INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!!”  
  
Suddenly Ayase let out a scream, and Kikyo pulled the blanket away from his face, revealing the screaming boy in Kagome’s arms. She stood back in awe for a moment, her eyes widening as she saw the puppy ears atop the mass of black silk.  
  
“Silly little girl,” she muttered to Kagome, putting an arrow to the bow that she’d pulled off her own shoulder. “I’m going to make you watch that _mistake_ die…” Kagome narrowly escaping the first arrow, turned to run, shrieking in pain as she felt the priestess slam her back against the tree, and arrow piercing through her shoulder, pinning her to the tree. “INUYASHA!” she screamed again as her son was wrenched away from her. The baby boy’s cries only increased as Kikyo laid him on the ground, raising her eyes to Kagome.  
“He won’t come; he cares even less for that whimpering, pampered rat than he does for you-”  
“You’re wrong.” Kagome winced in pain, looking with hazy vision to where Inuyasha stood.  
“I’ll kill her…and that _thing_ , then nothing will be standing between us…”  
“I’m sorry, Kikyo, that you betrayed me…”  
“I know, but that’s all over now, now we-”  
“I’m sorry, that you came after my family,” he interrupted, eyes focused somewhere on the ground by his feet as he approached, “because now I have to kill you...” That evil, twisted smile returned.  
“But you already did, or tried to, is it all that long ago you can’t remember Inuyasha? I was the person you trusted more than anything…and you betrayed me over the Shikon jewel, will you do the same to your _family_ when it is complete again?” Inuyasha looked briefly to Kagome and then back to Kikyo.  
“That isn’t it, that was-”  
“You still love me, that’s why you had to have a child with her, to make her think you loved her more…to make yourself try and forget about me…”  
  
“You have no idea what you’re-”  
“Do you forget, what you said? _‘I’m ready to leap into hell with Kikyo, if that is her wish…’_ How easily promises are forgotten…” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
“I never said that to you, how do you know that?” Kikyo didn’t reply.  
Inuyasha sneered as he pulled the Tenseiga from its sheath, the blade transforming in his hands. “You’re not Kikyo…” The woman laughed.  
“No, I’m really not…” she sniggered.  
  
Suddenly her face turned deathly serious, and Inuyasha was wary of it. “He’ll take what he wants, just like before, only this time, they’ll be no reverse of time, no returned sight, no back from the dead, no evoked memories… _no_ defeating him…”  
  
“Oh for the Gods’ sake, are we gonna fight or am I gonna have to listen to _your_ mouth all day?” Inuyasha swung the sword with his words, his eyes widening as it passed through the woman, as if she were a ghost. Before his eyes, he watched the form dematerialise, until there was nothing but wisps of mist, and that too disappeared with a rush of the worsening wind.  
  
He turned, pulling the arrow from Kagome’s shoulder, the girl hissed in pain as Inuyasha started yelling at her. “You stupid wench! Didn’t I tell you to stay inside?!” Kagome ignored him, feeling guilty enough as it was, without his help. As his son let out a deafening scream, he scooped him up, pulling him against his warm chest.  
“She was an illusion.” At his words Kagome winced again.  
“Arrow felt real enough,” she muttered.  
“Hey, sssshh,” he said softly to the terrified boy in his arms, rocking him slightly. “His fear smells the same as when that spirit attacked.”  
“But, what does Kikyo have to do with Shimura?”  
  
Inuyasha smiled triumphantly at her. “Hah! Thought _it wasn’t Shimura_.” Kagome rolled her eyes, holding her shoulder in pain as Inuyasha picked up the bloodstained arrow, examining it carefully. “This isn’t any metal,” he said, and Kagome looked at him in confusion. “This is glass.”  
“What do you mean, glass?”  
“Look,” he held it out to her, and she looked at it her eyes widening.  
“Oh my god… In the crystal formation! Look, reflected in it are-”  
“Dark clouds, which means-”  
“The mirror, that he used before, this was formed with shards from it…”  
  
Inuyasha watched her carefully. “Which means someone set him free, and this is their way of telling us, he isn’t alone this time, and he’s even more powerful than before…?”  
“But we couldn’t even kill him the first time, and now there are no half-demon warrior children, no Sesshomaru, no one to help us.” Inuyasha watched her panic. “He’s coming, and it’s only a matter of time before he gets what he wants-“  
“Kagome, stop it!” he ordered, as she started to turn hysterical, “calm down and just-”  
“How can I calm down!” she yelled, “he’s after _me_ , you know he is, that’s why you’re so desperate to stop him, that’s why you barely leave my side. He killed me last time, and all the rest of you, I can remember watching you, blind, I can remember you, and Sesshomaru, dead! I can still feel him watching me, every moment, and you’re telling me to calm down!”  
  
“Stop it.” She whimpered as he pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair softly. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise…”  
“How?” she asked, quivering slightly. “He’ll find us, wherever we are…Kaokomiji’s protection spell and a territorial Sesshomaru won’t stop him…you said it yourself, he’s the only person that’s wanted me as much as you…if nothing will stop you from protecting me, then nothing will stop him from getting me…” Inuyasha kissed her forehead.  
“I know somewhere…I’ll take you…when things get bad…”  
“Where…?” He shook his head.  
“I can’t tell you…I’ll show you…when the time comes…”  
  
The Half-demon raised his head slightly, sighing. “Sesshomaru, stop lurking in the shadows, I need you to do something…” Sure enough, the pale demon stepped into the fading sunlight, watching his brother and Kagome at a slight distance.  
“I smelled blood, and heard Kagome and the boy…what happened?” he asked in monotone.  
“Can you carry Naosukae back to house?”  
“What?” he asked.  
“I have to hold Ayase, Kagome can’t, she’s too dizzy…so you’ll have to carry her back. The demon threw Inuyasha a suspicious look, before leaning down and scooping the girl up into his arms.  
“I can’t go into that house…Inuyasha.” Inuyasha made no change in expression.  
“It’s dangerous to be alone in these times-”  
“Worried for me, brother?”  
“No, but you’re worried for Ihara and Naosukae, aren’t you?” Sesshomaru said nothing.  
  
“You fought on my side, against Shimura before, if you hadn’t helped me out of that prison cell, I’d be dead, and Kagome would be worse than… And when Ucildsumere attacked, you told me where to go, to stop Kagome from dying…you’ve never been much of a brother to me, but this isn’t about that…this is about surviving, so are you with me, or not?” A long silence fell, in which Kagome watched the two brothers stare each other down for a long while. Suddenly, the older demon spoke.  
“Are you asking for my help, Brother?” he said calmly. Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome watched her mate’s face, seeing that he would have liked nothing more than to shred Sesshomaru into tiny pieces, noting his fight to control his temper.  
“I’m asking for your help…Brother…”  
  
  
To Be Continued...


End file.
